Ultralife
by Syn'ri
Summary: Fourth Oneshot: Naruto is an immature man-child of a teacher, and love always seems to elude him until a pale eyed beauty walks into the school and enraptures his heart.
1. You Read Me Like Your Shounen Jump

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto, but you already knew that, right?

 **Note:** Japanese school terms are different than in the West. They start in April, so their first break is summer break. Not winter like most American schools.

You Read Me Like Your Shounen Jump pt. 1

On the day she meets him, it is bright and clear outside. The clouds are few and far between, and the sky seems as if it is opening its arms to the world. It is your average Tuesday, and she is on her way home from school when she sees her two childhood friends, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino standing outside of the gate of her school.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Kiba yelled with a wide grin as he saluted her and gained the attention of several of her classmates. A blush crept its way to her cheeks as she approached them, hearing whisperings and giggles behind her. She felt her grip tighten slightly on her backpack as she allowed her hair to slightly shield her eyes and her blushing face.

"K-Kiba-kun…Shino-kun, w-what are you guys doing here?"

Hinata ventured to ask with some excitement and a smile despite her embarrassment as she reached them. Of course, it was Kiba who answered.

"Well, we haven't been able to hang out in a while, so Shino and I figured we'd invite you with us to the comic bookstore."

"Hn."

Shino only voiced a noise of agreement as he adjusted his shades and gave an affirmative nod.

"C-comic bookstore? B-but, I don't really read manga or anything…"

Hinata offered as she tilted her head. Not really sure what had brought upon this sudden invitation, but also silently agreeing that it had been a while since they inseparable three had spent time together.

All three of them were in their final year of school, and despite the fact that they had known each other for over ten years, they had never once attended the same school.

They had met at the tender age of five while at the park when Kiba had warded off a group of bullying older children while her mother was not looking (too engaged in her own conversation with Kiba's mother), and from then on, they had been the best of friends.

While Kiba and Shino often attended the local public schools within the area, due to her father's standing, Hinata, her sister, and her cousin have always been made to attend more private institutions.

So, while Kiba and Shino both attended Konoha High School, she attended the prestigious and all-girls Konoha Academy.

"I know! But, Shino and I go there all the time, so we decided to invite you to see if you wouldn't mind tagging along. Besides, we decided you may need a slight break from all that studying you've been doing for entrance exams."

Kiba mentioned with a shrug as he threw his arm across her shoulders. Had it been anyone other than him, Hinata probably would have melted into a blushing puddle.

"And, also, we both know that you are quite fond of reading, so it might help you to concentrate on the heavier material that you are currently covering in class if you also take a mental study break to focus on lighter fare."

Shino spoke in a soft and smooth tone as he again adjusted his shades, but neither Kiba or Hinata had trouble hearing him. So, accustomed to his light tone, they would be able to hear and recognize his voice even in the largest crowd

"Yeah, what he said!"

Hinata thought about it with her head slightly bowed for a moment as she let her two pointer fingers connect continuously. She supposed they had a point. She had wanted to spend time with them for some time, but her study schedule was making it quite difficult with the combination of her regular school work, cram school, and personal tutors.

However, it also would not help her if she were to get burned out before entrance exams even arrived. Her father would understand.

No, probably not, but, it wouldn't do much damage if she missed cram school once. Especially since she was already at least 3 chapters ahead, so if he happened to ask, if she mentioned that, he would probably let her off the hook at least this one time.

Though, he'd probably also force her to enter into a more rigorous program considering how easily she was keeping up, but, it'd be worth it to get to spend some time with her best friends.

With new found conviction, Hinata raised her head, and gave an affirmative…

"S-sure."

While it had sounded much stronger in her head, as feeble as her response was, it was enough for Kiba to howl out in delight and for a glint to appear in Shino's eyes (she assumed).

"Awesome! I knew you'd come around. There's actually this place around here that me and Shino go to all the time to read, buy manga, and just hangout."

Kiba mentioned off handedly as he let his arm slide from Hinata's shoulders while he and Shino led the way.

"A-around here?"

Hinata asked with some surprise since her school was located in a quite upscale residential area. There weren't very many shops in the area in order to reduce foot traffic.

"Hn, it's a few blocks from here. Suffice it to say, it's not very difficult to spot."

"Yup, sticks out like a sore thumb."

That was news to her since she didn't think she'd ever seen anything out of the ordinary on her way to cram school, but then again, she was usually absorbed in some kind of book or in her on thoughts during her trek to and from school.

But, Hinata figured it couldn't be that bad as she, Kiba, and Shino busied themselves on their walk by catching up. Although they spoke often enough in their group chats, speaking through a phone or computer screen always felt less personal than actually hanging out and having a conversation between friends.

Shino told her about how the entomology club he formed during his first year of school was growing and expanding despite it being his final year as club president. They finally had more than two members, and there was a second year who joined the club the year before who was just as interested and excited about the study of insects as he was. So, he was confident that the club would live on and do well even after he graduated and went to college.

While Kiba talked about how the soccer team was about to start getting ready for their participation in the tournament, and he was confident that they could finally beat their rivals Suna High School to advance to the finals. He was the star forward on the team, and pretty soon he would be so dedicated to practice that he would hardly have any time to hang out with her or Shino.

Of course, these were all things she knew and had heard about due to their daily conversations, but it made it no less entertaining.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to try to hang out with you today. Right now, the team is only having morning practice, but next week is try-outs. So, once we have cuts, we will be having morning and afternoon practice in preparation for the fall tournament. Then, when next term comes, everyone will be focused on entrance exams, and Hinata here will disappear from the face of the Earth."

Kiba ribbed Hinata a little jokingly as he gave a light chuckle, but Hinata could only smile half-heartedly because…he was right. She never realized how much time she had let pass being buried under books in an effort to make her family proud. While Kiba and Shino had spent their high school career being fully emerged in clubs and other activities, the only thing Hinata could see when she looked back was her holding some kind of book, studying some unknown subject.

She had absolutely nothing of relevance to add to the conversation.

It wasn't that she disliked studying. Because, she didn't. She just wished she had a little more to show for her youth other than good grades.

"Hn, does this mean you've actually decided to attend university?"

Shino inquired with little to no tact, but things like that weren't needed when talking to Kiba. Hinata could see how Kiba instantly deflated at the thought of going to school for 3 or 4 more years, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Man, it looks like I have no other choice. I mean, I personally don't feel like I need to go to school. I was born and raised in my mom's veterinary clinic. I know everything there is to know about running that place and taking care of the animals. Plus, she's already decided to make Hana the primary veterinarian! So, why do I have to go to school for it? Hana can take care of the animals, and I can take care of the clinic. I think that'd be perfect! But, my mom says she won't let me set foot in the clinic again if I don't go to school to at least get a Business degree."

Kiba sighed.

"So, I have no choice but to either get a Veterinarian degree or a Business degree, so I haven't decided yet if I should apply to colleges focusing in Business or Health Sciences. What about you Shino?"

"Hn, my father would like me to work with him in his lab once I have graduated from college, so I plan on attending a college with a good background in chemistry and biology. So, one with a good science department would be ideal. Right now, I am preparing for the entrance exam for Konoha University since it is my father's alma mater, and Konoha High School students receive privilege when it comes to admittance."

Shino finished coolly, and Kiba could only stare at him slightly slack jawed before his surprise turned into annoyance.

"Of course, boy wonder over there has everything planned out. Tch, why'd I even bother asking? Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell I'm going to do? What about you Hinata?"

"W-well…I-I…."

For some reason, Hinata felt a slight shock from Kiba's question. She should know what she was going to do, but still she felt herself become tongue-tied. She was going to school for Business, and she was going to lead the family business, right? Right?

But, while it seemed like the right thing to say, and it was what had been drilled into her head since she was a child, she could not bring herself to say it.

Both Kiba and Shino looked at her expectantly as they walked (Shino a little more knowingly), and she felt the heat on her cheeks spread as she let the silence linger for a second too long. She opened her mouth to give a more coherent answer when Kiba spoke first.

"Uhp, there she blows! We almost walked right past her. As impossible as that seems."

Hinata stopped for a moment and let her eyes search for whoever Kiba was speaking about when her gaze snagged on an old building that rested right outside of the neighborhood that housed her prestigious school.

Kiba and Shino had been right. The building was impossible to miss. It was a small building that sat by itself, and the paint that looked to be at one time white was dinged with dirty spots of beige like an old piece of paper that had been left to its own devices for too long. The windows were dark and small, and the only thing keeping the building from looking too suspicious were the words "Hermit Comics" in big red letters.

"U-um, are you guys s-sure this is the right p-place?"

Hinata asked hesitantly as she took a slight step back and allowed her grip to tighten slightly on her backpack strap once again.

Shino just smirked while Kiba laughed before slinging his arm around her shoulder, gently guiding her towards the store.

"Hinata, it really isn't as bad as it looks. Do you really think we'd take you somewhere that wasn't safe?"

Kiba began as they crossed the street, and Hinata felt herself relax some.

"N-no."

"Plus, me and Shino hang out here all the time. And, the guy who manages the place is an old school senpai who gives us great deals on manga and graphic novels."

"R-really?"

"Hn."

Shino casually agreed, and Hinata felt all the tension release from her shoulders once she found out that Shino and Kiba knew the guy personally. She had known the both of them for over ten years, and they had never done anything to put her in danger or harm's way. In fact, they went out of their way to do the opposite, so if they both said they knew the guy and he was trustworthy, Hinata had no choice but to trust him too.

"O-okay, I trust you."

Hinata voiced her thoughts, and Kiba could only smile widely at how cute Hinata could be.

As they arrived at the entrance to the shop, Hinata noticed there were bins lined in front filled with old and used looking manga and graphic novels, and a sign right above them that said, "Take As Many As You Like" with a cute little face with whiskers that made Hinata smile.

' _Cute._ '

They walked through the glass door with the open sign attached (a small bell ringing out in the distance), and the door was surprisingly clean as if it had just been wiped down despite the appearances to the overall building. The windows were also spotless, and when they walked inside the building, Hinata was pleasantly surprised by how neat everything was.

The older manga rested in bins similar to the ones that she had seen outside, but unlike the ones outside, these seemed as if they had rarely been touched or leafed through. They were displayed under various prices, and some of them were still wrapped tightly up in plastic.

There were also newer manga and graphic novels that had just been released lined up in book shelves that reached about shoulder height, and they were organized by different genres.

Overall, while the arrangement looked slightly cluttered since there was so much material housed in one space, everything looked like it was painstakingly kept in its place. Nothing was where it should not be, and everything was where it belonged.

Except, there was no one manning the front, and the station behind the cash register was left deserted. Hinata let her eyes wonder the store in search of someone other than her and her friends, but she came up empty.

"Tch, is Naruto in the back again? What's the point of having that stupid bell if he doesn't even come out when it rings?"

"Hn, maybe he's taking a nap again?"

"A-a nap?"

Hinata questioned, slightly scandalized that someone would nap during work, and looking around the store at how thoroughly everything was cleaned and organized, Hinata doubted this Naruto person would be that irresponsible.

"Hmph, it's happened before. Hey Naruto, get your lazy ass out here you bum! You have customers, idiot!"

Hinata heard a slight yell, the sound of items tumbling to the ground, and a choice word or two from behind the front station, and she soon realized that the open entry way behind the front desk must have led to a storage or backroom of some sort.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on."

Hinata blushed, and the first thing she saw emerge from the back was a bit of spiked sunshine. A tall young man walked from the back with a large grin across his face and an eye smile despite his grumblings a moment ago, and Hinata felt her throat tumble into her stomach as her heart beat began to speed up.

The young man walked out with his hand behind his head ruffling his hair, and despite the fact he was only wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, an apron, and a smile, Hinata still felt like she must have been staring at a Greek god.

He hadn't even opened his eyes yet, and she already knew she had a crush.

" _Uh oh…oh no."_

She felt herself turn from him slightly to hide herself as Kiba spoke up.

"Well, maybe if you were out here doing your damn job, I wouldn't have to yell. Like, if people other than me and Shino actually knew this place existed, you would constantly be getting robbed! See if you can sleep then when the whole neighborhood's cleaning you out!"

Naruto just scoffed before he leaned on his arms across the counter. Hinata saw the muscles in his arm flex, and she felt her hands shoot up to her face in order to cover the blush she could feel coming. Neither Kiba or Naruto seemed to notice her presence or her strange behavior, but Shino was keeping a particularly close eye on her.

She felt her stomach flip.

" _Oh Kami."_

Naruto opened his eyes while grinning at Kiba, and Hinata knew if she stared long enough, she would drown in their blue oceans. They were clear enough to reflect her emotions back at her, but they held enough of his own story that she knew she could gaze in them infinitely.

More appropriately, she was screwed.

"Haha, why would people steal from me when I'm literally giving it away? Plus, for your information, I was NOT napping. I just didn't hear the bell since I was in the back looking over the new inventory that just came in today."

"What, new inventory? Was the new issue of Kamen S in there?!"

"You'd better believe it! Apparently, there's supposed to be a note from the author included in the deluxe edition. I haven't read it yet, but word on the street is it might be about an anime adaption."

"What!? Really? I can't believ-"

Shino made it a point to clear his throat before Kiba and Naruto could fall into the familiar routine of going off on a tangent, and Hinata watched as Naruto's hand instinctively made its way to the back of his head again as he grinned at Shino.

"Oh, right, my bad Shino. You know how me and Kiba can get. By the way, what can I do you guys for?"

"It's no problem Naruto. We're just stopping by for the usual, and to show our friend, Hinata, around the place to see if there's anything she might be interested in."

"Friend?"

It was the then that Naruto searched around a moment before his pretty blues landed squarely on her. She watched as he suddenly stood straighter, and while his eyes softly studied her, Hinata craved his gaze at the same time of wanting to be swallowed up by the Earth so that he would not find her wanting.

She shyly allowed her gaze to meet his, and Naruto coughed out a somewhat nervous laugh. He smiled slightly forcibly at her before he spoke. But of course, only Shino noticed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there. Haha, Kiba kind of distracted me with his loudness…and his stench. Haha, I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. Nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at the fact he had used her first name. Her face heating up as red as a tomato from the roots of her hair to the collar of her uniform, but having been best friends with Kiba for so long, she was used to this level of instant familiarity. Plus, she was not quite as rigid as the rest of her high society family.

Naruto held out his hand to shake her own, and despite the fact she was screaming on the inside, Hinata allowed her own hand to shakily grab his. Not even noticing the strangeness of him offering his hand versus the more traditional bow. There was a spark of electricity, but neither of them let go.

"N-nice to meet you too, U-Uzumaki-san."

Naruto just stopped and stared at her for a second after she said his name before a soft smile made its way to his lips, and his other hand made its way behind his head in what she now recognized as a nervous tick.

"You can call me Naruto if you want."

Hinata wilted and bloomed all at the same time under his gaze, and it took Kiba getting both of their attentions for her hand to drop from his.

"Yo, are you going to bring out the newest Kamen S, or do I have to go back there and get it myself?"

Kiba asked impatiently as Shino glared at him from his corner. Naruto's eyes left Hinata, and he dropped her hand to walk over to Kiba to begin bickering with him. Hinata just stood there and stared at her hand even as Kiba and Naruto went to the back.

There was a missing of warmth that Hinata had not noticed until now, and she felt herself wanting…no, needing, to feel it again.

* * *

After Kiba and Naruto disappeared into the back, Shino wandered off into the horror and gore section of the store while Hinata felt herself browsing. Even after Naruto and Kiba had returned and dispersed to doing their own things, she had yet to find anything to read herself.

Sure, there were things that interested her. Action graphic novels about misplaced otakus, romance manga about average wallflowers falling in love with the school idol (this is where she blushes and her hand itches to pick something up), and sports manga centering around the underdog.

These were all stories that interested her, but they were also ones she had seen before. She already knew the ending, so she found herself predicting the stories even before she opened its pages. Naruto must have seen her dilemma as she surfed the aisles and read the summaries of the ones with interesting covers because it was not long before he walked over to her with a large grin on his face.

"You need any help Hinata-chan?"

She jumped at his presence and the sound of his voice tickling her flesh, and a blush which had been present since he had walked out to meet them still stained her cheeks with an iridescent pink.

"U-um, I'm just having t-trouble c-choosing."

Hinata felt herself stuttering, and she could not help but shrink in embarrassment at showing her flaws. A part of her wanted to cry, even though she had long told herself she was no longer stunted by her stuttering.

When she was younger, it was something that crippled her. She spoke as little as possible around those she did not know, and some people to this day may still believe she is mute. When her speech impediment was first discovered, her father had put her through years of speech therapy to beat the weakness out of her through repetition, but what he had not understood then was that her stutter was not a physical ailment. It was a mental one, and that was one problem he could and would not pay someone to fix for her.

Naruto must have noticed her nervousness because he gave a small chuckle before he smiled at her with the same softness she had seen before. The softness that had been missing in his interactions with Shino and Kiba.

"It's alright. Take your time. I can be quite patient when I need to be. So, tell me? What are you interested in?"

Hinata looked up and found Naruto staring at her with unbound interest, and so a part of her whispered…

" _You."_

Thank goodness she did not voice her thoughts out loud as she watched how he gave her his undivided attention. Hinata was not used to this. Her father's attention had always been divided between herself, Hanabi, and Neji, with her always receiving the least amongst the three (at least when it came to positive attention and praise), and there were three best friends, which meant they always divided attention to each other equally.

So, it was nice to have the one person who she felt she wanted to always look solely at her do just that.

"I'm i-interested in many t-things."

Hinata started as she shyly began walking up and down the aisles.

"I enjoy m-mystery, action, adventure, r-r-romance…there is no genre that I don't like except maybe h-horror."

Naruto chuckled as he walked behind her before leaning against one of the aisles.

"You scare easily, huh? I'll keep that in mind."

While it sounded as if he was just making a note to himself, the way his eyes gleamed after he said it made her feel a little more uneasy than she already was. It was only then that she noticed the three birth marks at each side of his tan face. The marks at the same time made him seem impish as they made him seem mischievous. Reminding her of the smiley she had seen on the note outside the store

Studying his face, Hinata realized he was a handsome man. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and it was not strictly just his features, as striking as they were. There was a brightness to him that seemed to be lacking in the rest of the world, from her world.

She had to look away from him before she answered, so she missed the slightly disappointed look as her eyes left his.

"Y-yes. I'm a very sensitive p-person, so I'm easily affected by many t-things. I really just want to r-read something u-unpredictable. That will affect me in a p-positive w-way."

Hinata stopped to look back at Naruto to see him thinking with such concentration his tongue peaked its way outside of his mouth. Hinata found the scene extremely endearing so she could not help the small giggle that broke its way out of her throat.

Naruto must have been broken out of his concentration due to the sound because he stared at her for a moment before a smile made its way across his face and a laugh followed from his throat.

"S-sorry, I must have shown you my thinking face. My friends say it's kind of ugly, and it makes me look like an idiot. But, I can't help it really."

Naruto said with a nervous laugh and a slight blush, and Hinata spoke so fast to assure him otherwise that she almost stumbled on her words.

"N-no! I think it's…it's…"

" _Cute."_

Hinata couldn't finish the sentence due to embarrassment, but Naruto must have read her thoughts because his blush spread and this time he was the one forced to look away.

"Heheheh, thanks. My friends can be kind of mean, but I've known them my whole life. So, I'm kind of used to it. But, anyways, back to what you were saying about wanting something unpredictable, but positive, I think I have the perfect thing for you. Wait right here!"

Hinata watched Naruto disappear in the back for a little bit, and even from the front, she could hear him tossing things and rustling and tussling to find whatever it was he was looking for. She heard a few more choices words and a sigh or two before an…

"Ah ha! Here it is!"

He emerged with a graphic novel in his hand that he dusted off as he approached her.

"Here! Why don't you give this a read?"

Hinata took the graphic novel in her hand, and turned it to and fro to examine it. The cover was rather plain, and the novel itself was quite hefty. While it wasn't something that would catch your attention from the shelf, it felt like a substantial read. Like, one of those hidden gems.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy S-Shinobi?"

"Yeah, it may not look it, but it's actually a pretty good read. I myself have read it multiple times."

"Tch, you read?"

Kiba voiced rudely as he and Shino walked up behind them. They each had several items in their hands, and Hinata guessed that it was about time to go.

"Of course, I read dog breath! I manage a comic book store in the middle of nowhere. I have to pass the time somehow."

"Whatever, just do your job and ring us up bird brain."

"Yeah, yeah, get in line."

Naruto grumbled as he snatched the items out of Kiba's hands before ringing him. Kiba made a point to complain about how he was not given a discount, and Naruto made it a point to mention how he doesn't give discounts to "dumbasses".

Shino came up to pay for his own items, and even Hinata noticed the significant difference in cost between Shino's and Kiba's despite them having fairly similar items in quantity and quality.

When Hinata walked up to pay for her own item, Naruto just grinned before slightly leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, you had to witness that Hinata-chan. That's just how me and Kiba are sometimes."

Kiba scoffed in the background before he started grumbling about "betrayal" and "decrepit old buildings not even worth the bricks they stood on", and Hinata just smiled nervously.

"N-no, it's o-okay. I know how K-Kiba-kun can be sometimes."

"Hey, not you too, Hinata!"

Naruto just laughed in the background as Hinata handed her book over to Naruto who wouldn't take it.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. You can have it free of charge."

Naruto said, and Hinata could not help but blubber like an idiot at the gesture.

"B-b-but, I c-couldn-"

"No, it's fine. Just think of it as a welcome present for your first time shopping with us. Plus, that's actually not an item sold in store. It's my own personal copy. If you really feel guilty about it, just bring it back when you're done."

Naruto stated before winking, and Hinata could only nod shyly in her flustered state as she held the book to her chest.

Kiba and Shino were already outside waiting for her as she moved to exit the shop. On her way out, she thought she had heard Naruto say…

"I hope you're a fast reader, Hinata-chan."

But, when she looked back, he had only given her a small wave even though he did have a rather prominent blush. She figured he had just been hot, and she chalked up the whole thing to her imagination.

"What was that?! Was that jerk just flirting with Hinata? Am I going to have to give him a piece of my mind?!"

"Hn, idiot."

Even as Shino and Kiba walked her home (since her house –or mansion as some people referred to it- was not too far away), Hinata felt like she was floating on air. She had spoken with a boy…no, a man, and she had not completely embarrassed herself. Though, she felt she had been on the verge several times.

She had never held a conversation with a guy that had not been a family member, Kiba, or Shino, and not only was this a man, but she clearly had a crush on him…even she could tell despite never having had one before. And, they had just met.

Was this something special? Could he feel it too? Or was she just projecting her own feelings on to him?

She did not know, but for some reason, she felt excited and sick all at the same time.

Even as Shino and Kiba had dropped her off at the front gate of her family's massive traditional home, and one of the servants welcomed her home…

"You're home early young mistress."

"Y-yeah, I'm not f-feeling w-well today."

She could not relax until she had made it safely to her room.

She hated lying to her caretaker, but it was not completely untrue. She had not felt completely well since meeting Naruto, and she had a feeling that she never would again.

Once she entered her room, she placed the book and her backpack down before standing and replaying every moment.

She spontaneously burst into a short sprint to her bed before taking a slight leap and bouncing up after landing. She grabbed the closest pillow and held it to her chest as she grinned up at her ceiling. A feeling of fear, exhilaration, doubt, and anticipation buried deep in her chest, and a smile playing across her lips. She could not sit still.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her full length mirror, giving herself the once over. From her navy uniform jacket with the Konoha Academy crest, her grey and beige plaid skirt, her dark socks, and her brown loafers.

Soon, the smile that had been plastered on her face faded just a bit at the dark and drab colors of her uniform. Her hair was down in its usual hime style, and even the big and ornate beige ribbon bow of the uniform did not make her look any less plain.

She pulled and twisted and turned her hair in different styles to give herself a little sparkle. She even rolled the thought of make-up and jewelry in her mind, but her school didn't allow it. She could put it on after she left school property, but she knew Kiba and Shino would probably look at her strangely.

She stared into her big and bright lavender eyes, the only thing that made her special, and she still saw herself as lacking. Her sharp eyes missing not a single flaw.

Hinata sighed as she walked away from the mirror thoroughly depressed and defeated. She allowed herself to fall back on her bed.

She had never been so concerned about her appearance before now, and she did not know how to come to terms with anything. She felt more insecure now than she had ever felt even in front of her father's disapproving gaze. If this was what it was like to have a crush, maybe she was better off without one.

However, that thought did not last long as she looked towards her desk where she had set her backpack and the book Naruto had given her. She stood up once more before walking towards her desk and giving the book another once over.

She sat back on her bed, leaning against the head board of her lavender canopy bed before cracking the book open and beginning to read.

Before she had even finished the first chapter, she had already sent a group message to Kiba and Shino letting them know she would be tagging along the next time they decided to take a trip down to "Hermit Comics".

It would be another two weeks before she would get a chance to see Naruto again.

* * *

Hinata had spent those two weeks devouring _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. Partly because she was eager to head back to the comic book store in order to see Naruto, but mostly because she genuinely found the book to be an interesting read much like what Naruto had said.

It was a tale of adventure, betrayal, and perseverance, and Hinata found herself to be utterly engrossed by it. She had never herself taken much interest in shinobi or ninja (as they were referred to today) despite the fact that they seemed to be really popular topics of interest in contemporary Japanese media, but she found the plot interesting nonetheless.

She could not wait to see Naruto and talk about the book…among other things.

And, she was pleasantly surprised while reading when she realized that the main character so happened to be named after her current crush. If she could not get him out of her head before, it became near impossible once she began reading and imagining the blond performing all of the main character's outstanding feats.

More than once while reading the book during her commute to and from school, cram school, and home Hinata had to suppress her unexplained need to fan-girl when the main character would do something cool or say something inspirational. Even though she clearly understood that the character and her Naruto were not one in the same, she could not help but imagine one as the other.

Usually, Hinata was a quick read, but since the graphic novel was over 300 pages, and she could only read it during breaks and between classes due to her large expanse of homework and study materials, it took her much longer than she had originally anticipated.

So, by the time she had finished, after sending Kiba and Shino a group message to hang out, she found herself a little disheartened and heart broken when realizing both her friends were going to be busy.

"S-sorry Hinata, p-practice…"

Even as Hinata read it while slowly walking out of her school gates, she felt her spirits damper and her pace slow. Before she'd even received Kiba's message, Shino had already said that he would be busy with club activities. She herself was supposed to be heading to cram school, but she didn't think it would hurt if she missed another day. She was still ahead despite her distractions, and she was lucky enough that her regular school and cram school currently happened to be going over the same material.

Hinata sighed dejectedly as her cell phone screen went black and she saw her reflection within it. She had actually gone through the trouble of clipping her hair back behind her ear on her right side with a beaded sun hairpin that reminded her of Naruto and also wearing two gemmed baby blue stud earrings.

Her cousin and sister had given her curious looks in the morning during breakfast with a few joking comments and giggles (mostly from Hanabi), and she had gotten a couple of compliments from her classmates as well on her hair pin, which she had accepted with a blush.

The night before, she had tested out hairstyle after hairstyle to try to enhance her plain appearance somewhat before seeing Naruto again. She could not do anything too outrageous due to the pedigree and procedures set by her school (though she'd probably be too embarrassed to do so anyways), so she had toyed with up do's, the idea of curls, and different formations of her bangs. None of which seemed to be her at all.

It wasn't until she noticed a hair pin her mother had given her as a little girl amongst her jewelry box of unused accessories that she found something that didn't make her flush in embarrassment.

She was still insecure about the change, and throughout the day, she found herself reaching to put nonexistent hair strands behind her ear out of a nervous habit.

But, she had gone through a lot of effort physically and mentally to meet with Naruto, and it would be a shame to waste her excitement.

Plus, she has been semi-stalking Hermit Comics for two weeks. Walking by to see if she could catch a glimpse of Naruto outside of the store or possibly through the window. However, the dark tint of the windows made it nearly impossible. That, and she was usually hiding behind a tree, catching the curious gazes of a few passing strangers along the way,

She had walked by so much she could find her way back to the store even with her eyes closed. She just hoped that Naruto hadn't noticed. That would be mortifying to say the least, but she really couldn't help herself. Whenever she was on her way to and from school, she found herself strolling by.

Sometimes she would look up from reading the graphic novel, and see that her feet had magically taken her there, subconsciously. Much like now.

She had been so lost in thought about seeing Naruto again that she had not even noticed that she had lead herself right to him. By the time she realized, she was panicking. As excited as she was to see him again, she was just as nervous.

She went back and forth between staying or just going ahead to cram school. Last time she had seen Naruto, she was with Shino and Kiba. Both of whom he knew and was familiar with. She, however, had only met him once for not that long, and she wondered if it would seem weird for her to be back so soon…and by herself.

He had invited her to come back himself, but now, she wondered if he was just being nice. Was she being too forward? Was she assuming too much coming here by herself? What if he didn't like her when she wasn't around Kiba or Shino? She wasn't a very interesting person individually. What could _she_ offer to keep Naruto interested?

She knew she was probably overthinking things, but she still hesitated as her foot almost refused to leave the sidewalk. It wasn't until she clutched the novel closer to her chest in nervousness that she gained the courage to walk towards the store. Even if Naruto didn't want to see her, he would surely want his novel back. It was his personal copy, and no matter how insecure she may feel about seeing him again, she had to return it to him.

She nervously moved her hand to tuck a nonexistent hair behind her right ear before realizing there was nothing there and breathing out shakily. She reached forward to grab the glass door pulling it open uncertainly, but instead of being met with the sound of the small bell as she expected, she heard the tinkling laugh of a woman.

Hinata felt herself halt. Noticing like last time, Naruto was not at the front of the store, but hearing voices coming from the back. The laughing stopped before the same female voice all of a sudden became more forceful.

"Naruto! Why weren't you in class today?"

She heard a male groan that she could only assume was Naruto.

"Eh, come on Sakura-chan! I just missed one class. It's so hard to go all the way to Konoha U. on a Thursday. I only have one class, and it's so early in the morning!"

"Naruto! Eleven o'clock is _not_ early in the morning. Besides, you can't afford to miss classes. Haven't I told you that-"

"Your first year of university is very crucial. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard that a million times! If I hear it anymore, I'll be dreaming about it. Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a smart aleck! I only nag you because I'm worried about you. You know that."

The female voice got softer at the end, and she heard Naruto sigh at the tone.

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"I stayed up for like 3 months straight trying to help you get ready for entrance exams. The least you could do is be grateful!"

"And I am grateful!..."

Hinata felt as if she was eavesdropping on a lovers' quarrel as their voices trailed in and out, and she felt even more out of place than she did waiting outside. Her heart had leaped into her throat, and she suddenly felt like throwing up. Why had she been so stupid? Of course Naruto had someone. It would be weird if someone as handsome and sweet as him did not.

She wanted to leave and run away. She couldn't face him now after all her fantasizing. She was too embarrassed, but her feet wouldn't let her move. She was in a daze until she heard laughing coming closer. She was too slow. She saw a shock of blonde and pink hair emerge from the back, and the feeling of panic left her frozen in place.

"Haha, sure, Naruto. You have been acting weird. Why do you keep checking the front? Last week when I came by you jumped every time someone walked through the door. I've seen you sleep through shifts before. You've never been this attentive to the shop. What's going on?"

"N-nothing! What do you mean!? I'm not being weird! It's my job-"

"Oh, h-hi, welcome to Hermit Comics! May we help you?"

Naruto stopped midsentence, a large box in his arms, when he saw Sakura suddenly staring straight ahead.

Hinata felt like a dear in headlights.

"U-ummmm, ummm…I-I-I…"

"H-Hinata-chan!"

Naruto said in surprise and was that…excitement? Nervousness?

She was reading into things again.

"You know her, Naruto?"

Sakura asked curiously. Looking between Naruto and Hinata, and it gave Hinata just enough time to study her. She was tall with a slim build and delicate features. Her hair a bright pink color and cut short, just below her ears. She didn't need a shield to hide behind.

Her eyes were round and sparkling, a sea green. She reminded Hinata of a stylish and mature fairy with her autumn multi-colored striped three quarter sleeved sweater that had material sewn in that sparkled just as much as her eyes as it clung to her petite upper body, her burnt orange bell bottom pants that hugged her slim thighs before flaring out to show off her dark brown heeled clogs, and long and thin silver earrings that made her features glitter.

She was gorgeous. The kind of girl who would always stand out. She was everything Hinata wasn't. Needless to say, Hinata felt inadequate in her school uniform and a childish hair clip she had gotten as a little girl.

"Ummm, yeah. T-this is H-Hinata-chan."

Sakura gave Naruto a strange look as he placed down the box on the front counter before his hand found its way behind his head, again. A large grin on his face.

"She's a friend of Kiba and Shino."

A look of recognition came across her face before she smiled at Hinata in acknowledgment.

"Ah! I think I've heard them talk about you when we were in school. You go to Konoha Academy right?"

Naruto seemed shocked at the information.

"Konoha Academy?!"

Hinata jumped at being addressed. Her two fingers instinctively coming together in a nervous fidgeting habit she had developed as a child and had yet to shed.

"Y-yes. I-I've gone there all my life."

She was blushing again.

"Isn't that like a really good school!?

"Naruto, it's more than a good school. It's one of the best schools in Konoha, maybe even Japan, along with Konoha Tech. I actually wanted to go there, remember?"

"R-really?"

Hinata was so shocked that she spoke without thinking. Regretting it almost instantly. Most girls she knew who went there hated it, having been forced by their parents to attend. They wanted to go to the more traditional Konoha High School. It was more relaxed _and_ co-ed.

Sakura seemed to smile sheepishly, but the moment of insecurity seemed more endearing rather than frail.

"Y-yeah, I applied, and I actually got in. I was one of three students chosen for a scholarship to attend, but in the end, I decided not to go since all of my friends were going to Konoha High School. Stupid, right?"

Truly everything she wasn't.

"N-no, I don't think it's s-stupid. S-sometimes I wish I could have g-gone to Konoha High School."

Hinata spoke truthfully and found herself looking at Naruto who responded almost right after.

"That would have been great! Then, we could have hung out all day with Kiba, Shino, and everybody else. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, you seem pretty awesome already, and we just met. I'm sure it would have been a lot of fun hanging with someone who wasn't an idiot."

"Hey!"

"T-thank you."

It came out as a squeak, but Naruto was not deterred.

"If you had gone to Konoha High, we could have met earlier, and I'm sure we would have been friends or you know…whatever."

"Y-yeah."

Hinata felt herself looking down at her brown loafers. Hiding her blush and being unable to look Naruto in the eyes as her mind added hidden meaning to his words. He was watching her closely, and Sakura was watching them both with intent. Still trying to figure out what she was seeing.

In the end, she decided that if what she was seeing was what she thought, she might need to make her exit.

"Right. Sorry to run out on you guys, but I have a late class in about an hour. So, I need to catch the subway to Konoha U. Hinata, it was nice meeting you. You should come hang out sometime, okay?"

"U-ummm, s-sure. I…I'd like that."

Sakura smiled softly at her.

"Good. Oh, and Naruto. No more skipping class. If I hear about you skipping class again, I'm sending Sasuke. And, you know how he hates being bothered."

"Sasuke?! That teme? Reall-"

"Naruto…promise me."

Sakura asked. This time sweetly with a pleading in her eyes. Something that Naruto couldn't seem to dismiss. He sighed and looked back at her tenderly.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. I promise. But, don't tell Sasuke-teme!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Echoing Naruto's previous dismissive sentiment, Sakura grabbed her jacket and backpack from behind the counter. Bending over and making her shirt slightly rise up to show off the tanned skin of a toned stomach. Not even bothering to pull it down as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

Hinata looked at Naruto as she adjusted her uniform self-consciously. Naruto did not seem to notice any of it.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Waving enthusiastically as she left, Naruto smiled as Hinata shifted from one foot to the other. All of a sudden missing Sakura's unexpected presence. She seemed to fill the room. Her and Naruto with their big personalities. Now, Hinata was alone with him. By herself.

How could Hinata live up to that?

"Well, well, so, Hinata-chan, what brings you here today?"

Naruto asked all grins and energy, buzzing like a bee. A blush played across her cheeks prettily, and despite her insecurities and the shock of seeing Sakura, she found his energy to be a vitamin pill. All of her bad and negative thoughts were gone, and all she could feel was happiness at his smile.

"I j-just dropped b-by to b-bring this back."

Hinata stuttered out nervously, thrusting the book she had been clinging to her chest forcibly at a slightly startled Naruto. Seeing his eyes slightly widen, she tried to calm her thundering heart.

"I f-finally finished reading it last night, and since you said it was your personal copy, I…I wanted to bring it back since I'm sure you've been missing it."

Just reading through the book, Hinata could tell that Naruto took good care of it. Despite the fading of the cover, the notes littered throughout, and the dog eared pages, there was not a tear or stain in sight even though the novel itself seemed quite old.

Despite his large grin, a blush creeped across his cheeks as he gave a nervous laugh. His hand ruffling his hair as usual.

"Well, I guess, but I was more excited to see you."

Hinata's head shot up instantly as Naruto fumbled to amend his words.

"I-I mean I was e-excited to hear what you thought about the n-n-novel. Y-you k-know, to get your opinion."

It was funny how her own stutter continued to be a bane to her existence and an embarrassment, but hearing it from Naruto only made her smile and shyly play with her hands as she rocked slightly with one foot.

"Oh."

Watching Hinata's cute reaction, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Even despite his verbal blunders.

He grabbed a letter opener to rip open the tape on the box he had brought out earlier before digging into its contents. Proffering his hand towards Hinata with five or so manga in it. Allowing Hinata to silently appreciate its size. Her own hand flexing at the thought of being in his own.

"How about you help me put away some of this stuff, and we can talk about how you liked the book?"

Hinata felt a rare grin mare her face, and she was so excited about being asked to spend time with Naruto she did not even notice how Naruto gave pause to study her face as she grabbed the manga from his hand.

"O-okay Naruto-san. W-where should I start?"

Seeing how giddy Hinata seemed to be at talking about a book he recommended and also loved made Naruto feel a swell of pride and accomplishment well up in his chest. He grinned back just as enthusiastically without even realizing.

"Where ever you want! I have all night."

And so they spent the rest of the night gabbing about the novel, and it seemed like they couldn't run out of things to say even as Hinata wandered around the store trying to figure out what went where.

Naruto was surprised at Hinata's different character analyses, and he found himself noticing things about the novel he had never even thought about despite having read the novel what felt like a thousand times.

Hinata was just happy to be able to talk with someone who actually seemed to value her opinion. Not once had Naruto made her feel inadequate or less than during their conversation, and talking to him actually made her feel important. Like she had something of worth to actually offer someone. It was the little things.

Hinata was also surprised to learn that despite how good the graphic novel was it had not sold very well since it was published just before what could be known as the "Ninja Craze". Apparently, there were only three hundred copies sold before it went out of print, and even though it had ended on a cliffhanger (suggesting the writer had attended on making more), a second novel was never made.

She found it all to be kind of sad, and Naruto himself seemed to have some kind of vendetta against the author. Going on a bit of a rant midway through. Though, she could sense it was because he was just as disappointed in the turn of events as she was.

Before any one of them knew it, the sun seemed to be setting, and Hinata found it was time for her to be heading home.

"O-oh, i-it's gotten a little late. I-I think it m-might be t-time for me to g-go. I-I'm s-sorry to have t-taken up so much of y-your time Naruto-san."

Despite feeling some disappointment at the thought of Hinata leaving, Naruto managed to cheerfully respond even though it seemed lackluster even to himself.

"No worries. I…I enjoyed talking with you. It was nice having a conversation with someone without arguing or having them insult me."

Naruto said good naturedly though it still made Hinata wonder about the company he kept. Sakura seemed to be nice enough, and they gave off the impression of being close. She wondered how close. Though she ignored that feeling to revel in the fact that Naruto astoundedly seemed to actually enjoy her company.

"O-oh, it was ummm…it was n-nice talking to y-you too. I just hope I didn't scare all your customers away."

Not one person had dropped in while they were talking.

"Uhhhh, well Thursdays are kind of slow."

He didn't mention the fact that he usually closed early on Thursdays to grab some Ichiraku with Sasuke after his classes. Figuring Hinata was the type of person to feel bad about that sort of thing.

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence that hung between them as Hinata dawdled at the front desk. Neither wanting to leave, but having nothing else to say. Hinata made a slight motion to begin speaking to say her goodbyes when Naruto interrupted.

"Ummm, you should stop by again some time! Y-you know, to talk more about the n-novel! We still haven't talked about the part with the toad king."

Naruto mentioned suddenly when he felt Hinata getting prepared to leave. Hinata, herself, felt a little caught off guard. She was too scared to say it herself, and she had resigned herself to stalking the place until Kiba or Shino finally muscled up time to go in with her. Having very little confidence to just stroll in there by herself. It was a blessing in disguise that Naruto spoke what was already in her heart.

"S-sure! I-I'd love to."

She finished shyly before walking towards the door. Naruto feeling a huge boulder lifting from his chest once he realized he wasn't about to be rejected.

"B-bye Naruto-s-san."

She bowed cutely and scurried out the door as Naruto called after her.

"Bye Hinata-chan! And don't forget to practice calling me Naruto-kun, and…she's gone."

Even as the door swung shut, Naruto couldn't keep in his well of emotions. He had been waiting for two weeks for Hinata to pop back up, and he had started to doubt she would even come until he saw her standing in the middle of his shop today.

When he had first been introduced to her, he had only felt like a guy trying to get close to a really cute girl, but after having had a conversation, he couldn't help but feel the want to get closer to her. This felt different from his usual flirting. Not including the fact she had actually responded well to his attempts. The whole week she had plagued his mind.

Sometimes he would even look out the store window and swear he could see the shape of her vaguely standing on the other side. Not to mention seeing her in his dreams. Sakura hadn't been wrong about him being distracted.

Then, she had manifested herself today. He couldn't help but be excited at the thought of what was obviously a crush. He wasn't the type to really over think things, so he had known as soon as he saw her again how he truly felt.

It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yosh! Guess I'll lock up. Don't want that old pervert to accuse me of not inviting him to some late night party in the shop again."

With a pep in his step, Naruto went about cleaning up the shop before locking up and heading home.

As he walked towards the subway station, he looked at his phone and saw one or two rather rude messages in his inbox from a pissed Sasuke, who had been trying to contact him before he had obviously gotten annoyed at Naruto's lack of response.

"Tch, teme. I didn't even say we were meeting today."

But even Sasuke's foul mouth and personality couldn't wipe the smile off his face at the prospect of what was to come.

After that, it became sort of a tradition for Hinata to stop by the shop maybe once, or on the rarity, twice a week after school. Most of the time it was on a Thursday since she had come to notice that on that day fewer people stopped by, and Naruto would occasionally lock up early, and they would just spend time talking in the middle of the store with some bean bag chairs he'd drag in from the back.

It had taken Hinata awhile to get comfortable enough not to blush and fall apart at every little smile, joke, tease, or stare.

The final straw had been when she had walked in to a pitch black store one day only for Naruto to jump out wearing a wig and holding a flashlight before Hinata screamed and punched him in the nose. She had been mortified, and after Naruto blocked her from running away, changing her name, and moving to a different country, she was able to apologize and relax around him and his purple bandaged nose that took at least a month to heal.

Customers had gotten used to seeing her around. Some even thought she worked there since she would help out not to feel like she was in the way even though Naruto tried to convince her otherwise. He'd even offered to pay her at some point, but she'd refused. Finding his company enough. It's not like she needed the money anyway.

She had even met some of Naruto's, Shino's, and Kiba's other friends from Konoha High such as Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sasuke. The latter of which she had been surprised to meet after an awkward conversation she had with Naruto.

 _Flashback_

" _Hinata-chan, can you help me with some of this inventory?"_

 _Naruto called from the back room as Hinata browsed the new arrivals section of the store. She and Naruto had spent the greater part of her first 3 visits talking about The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi when Naruto had mentioned that the graphic novel had inspired him to become a writer himself._

 _It had helped somehow redirect the conversation to more personal matters, which was causing their relationship to slowly deepen. Though, she'd admit he was the one who shared the most. He talked to her about how he was studying Literature at Konoha U, though he found most of his non-literature classes to be boring and unnecessary, which is why he often skipped. Earning the ire of Sakura._

 _Sakura, Hinata found herself not wanting to linger on that thought for long._

" _S-sure Naruto-kun."_

 _Despite the fact they were growing closer and more comfortable with each other each visit, Hinata still could not bring up the topic of Naruto's relationship with Sakura. The one or two times she had stumbled upon them interacting they seemed to be nothing more than friends, but then Sakura would say something and Naruto would give her a look that suggested more. Something deeper than a mere friendship._

 _Hinata had a hard time wrapping her head around it. She didn't want to lead herself on by continuing to pine after a man in love with someone else, but she found it difficult not to be around Naruto now that he had wiggled himself into her daily life. They even texted. Something she rarely did with anyone but family, Kiba, and Shino before._

 _When she stepped into the back room behind the register, she saw Naruto fretting as he counted five boxes of unopened material. It wasn't an unusual amount, so she wasn't sure why he was so anxious._

" _Thank you Hinata-chan! I have to update the inventory report today, but I'm actually supposed to be leaving in like 30 mins. Actually, I'm technically already late, but hehe, it doesn't really matter now."_

 _This was news to her. He hadn't mentioned it last week._

" _Y-you're leaving e-early today?"_

 _Naruto seemed to stop ruffling in a box as if he'd seemed to realize something._

" _Oh, yeah. Hehe, forgot to mention that! Sorry. It was kind of last minute. I'm supposed to be meeting Sakura-chan at Ichiraku today. Something about catching up and how she hardly sees me anymore. I don't know what she means since we see each other on campus all the time."_

 _Naruto said shrugging as he passed a clipboard to Hinata to take note as he counted off. Hinata took it lifelessly as she tried to swallow away a lump in her throat. Well, it's not like she didn't already know._

" _O-oh, y-you two…y-you t-two are going on a d-date?"_

 _It was hard to get out, and felt worse when Naruto laughed._

" _Yeah, I guess something like that. Sakura's just nosy and bossy. She's been that way since we were kids."_

 _Even though the words would have seemed negative on paper, Naruto said it with a fondness she had begun to recognize. She felt like crying. Like leaving and never coming back. Anywhere. Anywhere but here._

 _But, she didn't want Naruto to feel bad. Especially about something she'd done to herself, so she begged herself to act like a normal person even if she felt like dying a little._

" _I-I guess I can u-understand w-where she's coming f-from. W-who wouldn't w-w-want to s-see their b-b-boyfriend? She probably j-just misses you."_

 _Something she said made Naruto snap his head towards her, and she wish he hadn't because she was already doing everything in her power to keep her eyes from watering. Her vision hadn't blurred yet and the upper part of her face didn't feel hot, so she reckoned she was doing a good job._

" _What!? Boyfriend? What do you mean Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan and I aren't dating."_

" _B-but you just said d-date…"_

" _No, I said something like that. Sakura-chan and I are just friends. You know. Like you and I."_

 _Naruto seemed to notice instantly that he had said something wrong as Hinata looked away trying to avoid eye contact. Well, this was getting bad and fast._

" _I mean, what I mean is that Sakura-chan has no interest in me! N-not that I have any i-interest in her either! I mean, I did when we were kids, but that was a LONG time ago!"_

 _He was not helping his case as Hinata continued to let her hair cover her face. Trying to hide herself in a way he was not used to._

" _Back then, I had no idea what it meant to like someone. I thought her hair was a pretty color since it's so bright and flashy, so I thought that I meant I liked her. Though dark hair can be really pretty too! These days I actually prefer it. Anyways, I d-don't like Sakura, and she doesn't like me. Ever since we were kids, she's preferred that teme Sasuke. N-not that I care since I don't like her anymore. Since like forever!"_

" _R-right."_

 _Even though Naruto had said all of that, and she had obviously heard him. It was obvious to Naruto that she hadn't been convinced._

 _She refused to look at him in the eye the whole time, and he had felt like an idiot once she had left. His ramen had tasted a little dull later that evening, and he had spent the rest of the next week snapping at everyone due to nerves and texting Hinata to make sure she hadn't written him off._

 _End Flashback_

The next Thursday, despite having not returned any of his messages, Hinata showed up to Hermit Comics and was surprised to see a nervous Naruto, welcoming Sakura, and scowling Sasuke as she entered. The latter clearly did not want to be there.

They didn't stay long, but Hinata had to admit that seeing them all together clearly put things into perspective.

While Sakura seemed to treat Naruto like an overprotective big sister, she treated Sasuke almost as if he could walk on water.

It wasn't that Sakura had been overly obvious. On the contrary, she was very subtle. However, being observant as most Hyuugas were, and recognizing the symptoms in herself, Hinata could totally see that Sakura was in love with Sasuke. And, he hadn't seemed totally adverse to it himself.

Judging by what little she had seen of his personality then and how he had allowed Sakura to grab his arm to lead him out of the shop. He didn't seem like a person who much appreciated being touched.

It was around this time that Hinata had begun to occasionally drop by on Tuesdays as well if she was feeling adventurous (meaning she had gotten ahead on a few assignments), but today she had decided to make the journey on a Friday since today was the start of her final summer break of high school.

Which meant, she would have more time to drop by and visit Hermit Comics since she would only have to attend cram school and a few tutoring sessions. This was the first time in a while Hinata was actually excited for a break!

Walking in to Hermit Comics, Hinata was surprised to see Naruto actually at the front desk, but her surprise soon fell into a pile of giggles since she noticed he was actually dozing off. His head leaning across his hand, threatening to slip off.

The sound of her voice seemed to jolt him as he shot upward.

"H-hinata-chan! What are you doing here? Don't you have cram school? We don't want your family worried if you miss too many days."

Hinata smiled at his concern as she placed her bag behind the front desk before grabbing an apron to wrap around her waist.

"I-it's o-okay Naruto-kun. Since today is the s-start of summer b-break, we don't have c-class."

"Ahhh, really! That's awesome. I was actually just thinking of you."

Naruto mentioned shyly.

"M-me?"

He began rubbing the back of his head, which made Hinata curious since he hadn't done that much since she'd punched him in the nose.

"Y-yeah…ummm, actually, I w-wondered if you could ummm…do me a favor?"

"A favor? F-from me? What i-is it Naruto-kun?"

At that, Naruto leaned back on his heels before he stepped in the back room to return a second later with his school bag. Reaching in, he pulled out a large envelope. His grip tight and his hand shaking.

"I was w-wondering if y-you could read s-some of my w-w-work once it's done. I haven't quite finished it yet, b-but I'd r-really v-value your opinion."

"R-really? You want m-me to read it? Isn't that kind of p-personal?"

"I mean, yeah. That's why I…that's why I want you to read it."

In that moment, Naruto got a little more intense than what Hinata was used to. He had been doing that a lot lately. She had been dropping by for almost four months now, and within the last month or so, she would occasionally catch Naruto looking at her with an intense look in his eye.

One part of her found it uncomfortable while the other wished he would look at her like that all the time. It was exhilarating. It made her heart race.

"O-okay."

As Hinata reached for it though, Naruto felt his own hand drawing back.

"Ummmm, i-i-it's not ummm…it's not quite f-finished yet! As soon as it's done, I'll…I'll let you know."

Seeing how nervous Naruto seemed, Hinata let her hand drop.

"Ummm, okay. Has umm….will…will anyone else get to read it? Y-you know like…Sasuke-san or…S-sakura-chan?"

She asked as she played with the tassels at the front of her apron. Naruto didn't wait long to answer.

"No. I haven't really let anyone read my work yet. Just you."

Hinata looked up at Naruto. This time holding his intense gaze. Hinata finally felt like after these months of visiting Naruto every week and talking to him almost every day there was a shift happening in their relationship. It was slow yet deliberate. As if both of them were giving it a little push in that direction from the beginning.

Hinata, as always, was the first to break eye contact. Her stereotypical blush flushing across her cheeks.

"Oh…okay, Naruto-kun. When…whenever you're ready."

Hinata spoke without looking at him. Shuffling off to the back to survey the inventory. Realizing quickly that Naruto wasn't great at doing that part of the job. Often times making mistakes since he would wait till the last minute before rushing through.

Watching her leave his sight, Naruto felt a sigh leave his lungs as he draped himself over the register counter whimpering. In truth, the work he wanted to show Hinata was already done. It had been for weeks. He just wasn't ready to show her yet. Too scared of what her reaction would be.

"Next time. Definitely next time! Plus, I have all summer."

Said Naruto to himself not realizing how wrong he was. Unbeknownst to him and Hinata both, their little flirtation was about to come to an abrupt end.

That evening as Hinata walked home she was not alone.

* * *

Summer break was coming to an end in a week or two, and Hinata had been having the time of her life. Though she had spent over fifty percent of her break at cram school and with her private tutor, she was actually able to spend the other fifty with her friends.

She attended one or two of Kiba's practice matches. Surprised at how long it had been since she had actually seen him play. Suddenly, she had felt like a bad friend. Realizing how much time she had let slip away while buried in a book, so after the first practice match, she promised she would go to the second one as well as attending the kick-off game to his final tournament during winter break. A promise that would become hard to fulfill.

She even got to spend time with Shino and his entomology club. Apparently during the break, the Tokyo Botanic Gardens had a new butterfly exhibit, and knowing of Hinata's love for botany, Shino had invited her. She had agreed immediately. Not expecting to meet up with Shino and his juniors, but in the end, it had been nice. Stepping into Shino's world, and seeing how much his peers admired him and his work.

She could say she truly well enjoyed herself.

That was not even including the time she had spent with Naruto at his shop. He had even invited her out with him and his friends for karaoke one night, but fearing her father's reaction to her not returning home before nine, she had politely declined. Filled to the brim already with happiness to having had one of the best summer breaks of her life.

A break where she got to hang out with friends, meet new people, and…and spend time with a crush. Sure, she wasn't taking overnight trips to hot springs and beach towns like some of her classmates, but those weren't things Hinata wanted or valued anyway.

She was content with the small taste of freedom she'd gotten in the end.

Not knowing how it was about to be wrenched away from her once again.

Here she was, giddily strolling home in the early evening. Thinking of the promise Naruto had finally given her to let her read his work tomorrow. She had pestered him in her own little way to try and get at least an idea of what the story was about. As eager as she was to read it, but in the end, Naruto would always get nervous and change the subject.

Except today, today he had actually agreed to let her read his work….tomorrow. Sure, he had put it off for another day, but at least this time, he had told her when instead of avoiding.

She was excited. Finally, Naruto was giving her some semblance of hope that maybe her feelings weren't one-sided. Maybe she wasn't reading into things. Maybe, he actually felt the same.

Too lost in her own head space, Hinata did not even acknowledge she had made it home until greeted by a servant of the Hyuuga manor with a bow at the door per usual.

"Welcome back mistress. I trust you had a pleasant journey home."

Himeko-san, the head of the Hyuuga's domestic affairs, greeted as Hinata stepped through the door. The woman already reaching for her bag.

"May I take your bag mistress?"

"N-no, I'm fine H-himeko-san."

Hinata responded automatically as she reached down to begin taking off her white canvas shoes. Bending her knees slightly to accommodate her simple knee-length strappy lavender dress that laid comfortably over a white tee shirt used for modesty.

Himeko-san stood expectantly even as Hinata pointedly ignored her while putting on her slippers to begin the trek to her room.

"I will take those for you mistress."

"N-no, H-Himeko-san. It is quite a-alright."

"It is best I do mistress. Your father awaits your arrival in his study."

Hinata paused mid-step to stare at Himeko, whose head was slightly bowed. No matter how accommodating Hinata was to the workers of the house, they still remained distant. Scared to get too comfortable and mistakenly slip up in front of Hiashi, Hinata's father and the CEO of the Hyuuga conglomerate.

Hiashi was a stern and cold man. Not mean or cruel, but strict and expectant. Expectant of everything. Absolutely everything.

"Yes, I…I g-guess so. Thank you H-Himeko-san."

Hinata responded as Himeko gave a slight combination of a nod and bow before grabbing Hinata's shoes and bag. Heading in the direction Hinata had been not a second before.

Hinata herself began to head in the opposite direction. On the other side of the large manor where he father kept his study in the central part of the manor.

It was not strange for her father to ask for her suddenly. He did it every so often to either ask Hinata about her studies (as if he didn't already know) or to remind her of her place in the Hyuuga family. She was the heiress, and yet the least talented of the lot.

While Neji and Hanabi were the top of their classes and enjoyed numerous extracurricular courses such as student council, matheletes, judo, and flower arrangement just to a name a few, Hinata had no time for such things because she needed a bevy of private tutors and extra courses to maintain her position.

While Hinata had yet to decide which university entrance exams to sit for, Neji was so smart and accomplished, he was allowed to sit for some exams a year early due to extreme demand and competition for his attendance. Not only had he been accepted to all of the most prestigious schools, he had done so a year early with multiple scholarships (that he did not need of course) before currently attending the university with the most renowned and prestigious Business course in the whole country.

Hanabi was well on her way to following his footsteps since she was already receiving invitations to tour different universities all over the country and abroad despite having yet to enter high school.

So, this conversation could really be about anything honestly. From upcoming entrance exams to even possible arranged marriages. She would not put anything past him. Hinata would have no idea until she faced her father.

Passing through the gardens and courtyard in front of her father's study, Hinata took a moment to admire its quiet tranquility before steeling herself and rapping on the finely made shoji door.

"Enter."

It was curt and frank as if her father had known the moment she returned home and made her way to see him. He probably did. They didn't call him the "All Seeing Eye" for nothing.

Hinata opened the shoji door and bowed before sitting seiza before her father, her head bowed. He was in the midst of reading a traditional Japanese book that Hinata briefly thought Naruto would have liked, and Hinata sat there for what felt like fifteen minutes as he finished his chapter. One of many psychological tactics she had become accustomed to. Still reading even as as he finally addressed her.

"How long were you planning on deceiving me child?"

He asked so nonchalantly that Hinata briefly wondered if he had actually spoken or if it were her conscience. He continued reading his book, which made her even more unsure.

"Hmmmm, after all those wasted years of speech therapy and now you cannot even speak."

Hinata finally realized that this was not a drill. This was actually happening. She had a pretty good idea about what this meeting was about now, but she wanted to be sure before panic set in.

 _Too late._

"I…I d-don't understand what you m-mean Otou-s-sama. I h-have n-not d-deceive.."

"Oh, nonsense. Hundreds of millions of yen spent on your private tutors and now you act simple too. Please do not insult me."

Her father turned the page, and Hinata wondered if he were actually reading and how he learned to multitask so well if so. Scolding her must be second nature at this point.

"I…I d-don't know what y-you m-mean O-otou-s-sam…"

"The boy, Hinata. The boy."

His eyes finally left the book to stare Hinata down, and despite the fact her head remained bowed, she could still feel his cold eyes washing over her. Calculating, ripping her apart piece by piece. Studying, scrutinizing, and putting her back together to form the mess for which he saw.

The scoff was implied.

"Months you have been running around. Fraternizing with some lowly store clerk. For what? A job, something you'll never need. A companion. Do not be stupid. Kami knows you have showed yourself to be lacking enough."

Hinata didn't think it'd do her well to respond. She didn't think she could.

"Did you think I did not know? Missing classes that I paid for. That you obviously need, or you would have noticed long ago that I have been having you followed since before the summer began. But, no, you were too busy skipping through the park in some malignant fantasy. A Hyuuga has never been so blind."

"B-but Otou-s-sama, it w-wasn't l-like tha…"

"Oh, so now you finally acknowledge you have been lying? Acting as if you had been doing your due diligence, when it clearly is not so?"

The book had been laid down and forgotten as he stood. His sole focus on beating her down. She could cry now. She wanted to, but it would do no good but to make him more angry. Was he even angry? She could not tell. His voice had been reserved and cutting the whole time. Inflections not needed to show his distaste. She felt them in full

"Come now, Hinata. You cannot say I have not given you purchase. I allowed you to run around and befriend those of lower class than you. The Inuzuka and Aburame boys. I respected your late mother's will and her friendship with those families to allow you to continue associating with them, but you ask too much."

By now, his back was to her, and he was staring at an ancient painting gifted to her ancestors by one of the first shogun. It was probably worth more money than the entire neighborhood surrounding their manor.

"It must end."

 _No. No. Anything b-but…_

"You are never to see that boy or go to that gutted pit again. Not for me, but for your future. You have no time for dalliances. In five months' time, you will be taking your entrance exams. They are the key to your place and future in the Hyuuga clan. You must not be distracted."

"Otou-s-sama, p-please. D-don't m-make me do this. P-please. I-I p-promise, I won't m-miss a-anymore classes. I-I'll stay t-top of my c-class. I-I'll s-stay c-completely f-focused. I-I w-won't see N-Naruto-k-kun again in t-the next f-five months. B-but I…c-can't n-not see him a-again."

The tears were here now. Lingering on her lashes as she fought to keep them at bay. Her face was hot, and her throat felt raw and stuffy even though she'd spoken few words. Her head was still bowed because even she knew it was futile. She was merely talking to herself now. Her father would not hear her.

She had been careless. Thinking that because her father said nothing it meant he knew nothing. When he had known. For how long? She was not sure. Maybe he had known all along.

Maybe he was just testing to see how far Hinata would go to hide it from him. Obviously, she did not go far enough.

"End it Hinata. For good. I do not want you to speak to or speak of that boy henceforth. All contact with him must cease immediately. If I hear of any contact commencing between you two from this moment on, do not be surprised at the lengths I will go."

He had spoken, and the threat was clear. Things could be much worse.

They would be much worse if she continued to protest.

So even though it hurt her soul. Even though it ripped at her naivety. What else was she to say?

"Y-yes Otou-s-sama."

She felt the words catch in her throat, but she truly felt as if there was nothing else she could do. How could she go against her own father? Her own blood? She could not. Raised that her clan meant more than herself. More than her happiness.

"Good. You are dismissed."

She nodded though his back was to her. Her legs boneless even as she gracefully raised herself to stumble back to her room.

"Oh, and Hinata…."

A pause.

"Never beg. It is beneath you."

Were the words even as she nodded and closed the shoji door behind her.

She did not want anyone to see her even as she forced her body to keep moving. Lifeless but still with some pride. She took every shortcut imaginable to avoid being seen, but if there was one thing Hyuuga were good at, it was knowing when to make themselves scarce. Luckily for her, the only two people willing to question her were gone.

Hanabi was away at a training camp for judo, and Neji was staying late at the university to work on a group project.

Hinata was alone.

Even as she made it to her room to see her bag and shoes neatly put away, she had not cried. She had been on the verge the whole way, but had settled for sniffling. Cradling her broken heart to her chest. Despite everything, she managed not to let a single tear fall. Even through the verbal abuse.

It wasn't until she dug through her backpack to see a message from Naruto on her phone that she finally let go.

She finally let the facet run as she burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow to smother the sounds. She had learned to cry in silence. But not tonight.

The message read:

"Did you get home safe? *grinning cat emoji*"

Even if she had responded, it would have been a lie.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's the end of part one. I struggled with whether to leave it here since I know what two scenes come next, and I wanted to keep this as a two shot versus the three shot it looks like it's going to end up being. I wrote too much. Like always. How do writers manage to fit SO much in less than 5,000 words? I can't relate. Took me like two years to write this cause I kept stopping, and I lost the flow.

I'm more satisfied with the first half of this rather than the second half. I tried to spend this part building the relationship/history, and in the end, I don't think I did a good job of expressing how each of them were feeling. It feels shallow, but oh well, I guess I'll keep practicing. Next one-shot will not be part 2. It will be a whole different one-shot/universe, and part 2 will hopefully come after that. Part one was definitely more from Hinata's POV with some Naruto thrown in there. Part 2, we will see how Naruto feels about everything that's happening. Well, what he knows of at least. :')


	2. Just My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Naruto Universe. I just have fun playing around with it.

 **Just My Luck**

She had to be just about the unluckiest girl he'd ever met. Met being a bit of a stretch seeing as he was sure she had never seen him a day in her life.

He saw her though. Just about every day, and he was positive she was a bit of a phenomenon.

At least once a week, something inconveniencing, bothersome, or just down right shitty would happen to her, and he would silently watch it all.

Sometimes, he'd even laugh like a bit of a jackass.

Like the first time he noticed her at his lone table in the campus café. Drinking his hot chocolate (because coffee was God awful and he was not about to be caught dead sipping herbal tea), and waiting for Sasuke, the pretty princess he was. Always late, but still right on time.

When she had come barreling by, like a whirlwind. Literally.

She was surrounded by a whirlwind of papers. Flying all around her as she tried in vain to corral them.

He'd laughed so hard that his peppermint hot chocolate came spurting out like a bit of a geyser, and the peace of the café was broken for a second as people turned to look at him for a moment, a fraction of their day, before resuming after a few offended looks and raised eyebrows.

He did not notice any of it as he watched her then. Dark navy tendrils whipping against her cheeks with the winter wind and doe lavender eyes wide in wonder and exasperation.

She was a sight. A pretty one, but a sight indeed.

By the time he'd seen her scurry after a page, and he'd finished padding away the stray droplets, he'd realized that this whole time he should have been helping her. It'd make for a great story for his friends, and he'd bring someone a little sunshine on this dreary day.

But, by the time he'd stood up in assistance, she had caught the last askance paper in her grip in triumph. A wide smile on her face, and her cheeks red in which what could have been exhaustion or embarrassment. A glimmer in her eye before she crossed the street at the crosswalk.

He'd never know. Since he'd acted late, but he had a sneaking suspension now that he'd been watching her for a while.

In the winter, he'd seen her bump into someone leaving the café, spilling piping hot coffee on the guy and herself.

Sasuke had walked right passed the incident. A condescending look on his face even as the girl practically prostrated herself while standing in front of what he assumed to be a professor from his appearance.

Even as he reached the table where his blond companion was waiting, Naruto was smiling in jubilation as the girl fumbled and stumbled over an apology. Her whole neck runny red.

Oh my, oh my, what a jackass he was.

Pretty soon his afternoon entertainment became more of a curiosity than a past time.

You see, Naruto himself had always been rather lucky. He was born into a nice middle class family. His parents loved him to bits, and he had a whole array of loyal friends willing to help him with practically anything at a moment's notice (even if some of them would whine a bit first).

He was handsome, athletic, and even though he was not particularly smart, he'd still ended up in one of the best universities in the region.

He'd basically hit the universal jackpot when it came to life, so it was only natural he'd be curious about the walking disaster that despite being terrorized by life constantly, she always seemed to keep smiling.

When she was splattered by a puddle on her way past the café, she had stood there in shock with her mouth open for a moment. Almost processing what happened before laughing at the absurdity. Even as she waddled her way home in her wet black tights, her mouth remained open in astonishment.

Or that time, she had rounded the corner a little later than usual, and she had missed the campus bus by mere seconds. She had run after it for a good minute or two before giving up.

Konoha University was huge, and it was often difficult to get from place to place in a timely manner without some transportation like the campus bus, bicycle, or a scooter.

Some buildings were located miles apart, and if you had ten minutes or less between classes, you were usually out of luck.

When he had seen her shoulders droop as the bus drove away, he had expected her to completely give up, forget about class, and maybe even come into the café. He would buy her a drink, to cheer her up, and maybe get to know her a little.

A part of him felt bad for her as usual, but another part of him was happy at the possibility of her finally walking into the café. Finally noticing him.

The thought had surprised him since it was so sudden. He'd been admiring her from afar for a month or two, but he had not realized he had become that interested in her. It seems his curiosity had developed into a bit of a crush.

It was not to be however. As he sat there ruminating over his feelings, instead of giving up on attending class as he had anticipated, his unlucky friend instead went over to a bicycle rack he had never paid much attention to, deposited a few coins, hopped on, and was away and about her day.

As he left the café that day, he walked past to see it was a public payable bicycle station. He himself never would have thought of doing that even as he hopped in Sasuke's car to head to the library (a place he dreaded like the plague but needed if he were to at least squeak by with a degree).

Had it been him, he probably would have gone home and taken a nap. It was her drive, the determination, and the sweet way she occasionally helped the elderly across the street, or helped a lost child find their parents. It was those things that slowly made him take a liking to her.

He had watched and watched. Had gotten to know bits and pieces of her through her actions and her smiles. Even on a bad day, she seemed like sunshine. Always cheerful and smiling. It seemed nothing could get her down.

It finally got to the point that he was enamored enough with her that his nerves couldn't take it. He had always been a hyperactive child. It always took him a while to figure something out, but once he did, he usually acted without thinking. That's how it seemed to others at least.

His mind was always going a mile a minute. The doctors called it something like ADHD. His mother called it too much ramen. Said it messed with his development.

Whatever it was, he was ready to get to know her. The real her.

One day, Sasuke was in the middle of another conversation about being harassed that Naruto was only half listening to when he saw her. Right on time.

The weather was starting to warm up, so instead of her dark winter petticoat, she had settled for a light sweater. Her hair was down in a way he realized highlighted her features well (when did he start noticing things like that, if Sasuke heard his thoughts, he'd never live it down).

She also was not alone. He'd occasionally seen her walking with a female friend or two, and even a few males. This was different.

He'd never seen her hold their hands before. Or smile at them like that. And they'd never pushed her hair back like so….

That blush…that blush he recognized all too well. Every time she tripped and checked to see if anyone was watching, or bent down and tore a hole in her tights, she would wear that blush. That oh so pretty blush as she shyly looked up into eyes that were not his.

Yes, what a sight.

He stared too long, and Sasuke looked back to see the same as he had seen before turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

He'd talked about her a few times with his friends, and it was obvious to anyone who'd listen that he had a crush. A huge one at that. Though, it seemed, just as he had been too late to be the knight and shining armor, he was too late now too. Unlike Sasuke, he'd never had a good sense of time.

He never brought her up to his friends again after that day.

Time passed, and Naruto began to visit the café less and less. Even the workers started to notice.

As much as he tried not to think about it, it became hard. Seeing them. Holding hands, his arm around her, or a soft peck on the forehead he'd do when she said something cute. He'd always known she probably said such cute things.

But none of that was for him, and he began to feel weird watching them. It wasn't his place.

He'd tried sitting in other areas of the café to avoid the sight, but sometimes it was unavoidable since just like he had his coveted spot, many people had their own perches, and they were not fond of him getting in the way.

So, his daily visit had slowly dwindled to being weekly. If that.

It would be a couple of months before he would visit again. They had just come off of a somewhat long break, and he had walked back into the familiar surroundings. Everything looked exactly the same, and his usual spot in front of the window sat there vacant.

As he walked in, he was greeted by a familiar face and a nod of acknowledgment before he ordered himself a smoothie. It was new to the menu, and it was a little too hot for a hot chocolate.

He sat in his usual spot, and even though he instinctually kept looking, he did not expect to see her. It was almost evening. Way past her usual time.

So, he was shocked when he saw her rounded head (that had come to remind him of the grapes from his godparents' vineyard) round the corner.

She was walking with her all too familiar sweet air, and instead of walking past as he had anticipated, she had actually entered the café.

In a sense of déjà vu, he nearly choked on his smoothie as she glided inside.

His body began to shrink in his chair, and it was not until she walked past him with the scent of vanilla and crisp apples that he realized, she did not even know he existed.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before recognizing that her boyfriend had been sitting not too far from him the whole time. How long had he been there? Had he been there the whole time?

Well, this was uncomfortable.

A part of him screamed at him to leave. This was just torture at this point.

But, another part of him was fascinated with the fact that she had actually walked into the café where he had been seeing her almost every day for half a year. He completely missed the irony of it being with her boyfriend.

Sipping his pineapple mango smoothie, he spent the majority of his stay staring straight ahead. Sneaking glances at the couple when possible. He would later completely forget the taste of his drink when asked.

After sitting for what felt like an hour, he noticed her boyfriend stand and walk out of the door. Good, Naruto had grown tired of staring at his back.

He had expected them to leave together, or her not too long after him. But, she didn't.

She sat there staring at her half empty glass of lukewarm chai tea. He was not surprised to see she enjoyed tea. He'd almost imagined she would. Chamomile, green, or lavender. Never chai.

She stared at it for another ten minutes in silence. Something did not seem right, but he did not want to be too obvious.

Abruptly, she stood up, grabbed her things methodically, and headed towards the door.

As she walked by, he chanced a glance up, and his blood ran cold as he saw tears straining against her bottom lash. One finally breaking free as she maneuvered by him and towards the door. Sure, she had held it in just enough.

Despite everything, it was the first time he'd ever seen her without a smile.

He heard a crinkling in the background, and stared down at his hand to see his plastic cup crumpled violently in his hand. How he wished it was that devil's head. Who else would make an angel cry? (Wow, that was extremely corny…but true.)

Would it be weird for him to hunt the guy down and pound his face in? It probably would be for a stranger like him. He could literally feel his ego deflate.

After that, it was extremely hard to keep him from the café. He began dropping by almost daily as he had before. Sometimes even twice a day (once before and after his classes finished for the evening), and he had not seen her once since that fateful day.

In fact, it would be another 3 weeks before he saw her again. This time, during the evening.

She had her backpack slung across her shoulder, and her face, while not sullen, did not hold its usual vigor. Even as she bumped into someone at the crosswalk, her blush wasn't there. The glimmer was missing.

Naruto watched her sadly cross the street, and he'd wondered if seeing her as she was now was worse than not seeing her at all.

She continued on this way for a while. Even amongst her friends, a smile was rare, and fleeting when it did appear.

A part of him wished to be that knight he had failed in being too many times before, but he really had no idea what to say to her.

She did not know him from a bug on the street, and if even her friends could not cheer her up, how could he, a mere stranger.

It made him a little depressed, and his friends could not understand it. His emotions had been up and down since the first day he saw her. Sometimes flying high, and now, occasionally down. They were starting to think he was sick.

Had it gone on much longer, they may have held an intervention.

Luckily for him, his mystery girl was not one to stay down for long.

Slowly but surely, he saw pieces of who she once was returning. She had gone through a track pants and hoodie phase right after her break up. Almost as if she did not want to be seen by the world. And, it had been strange for him to see her that way. Though she was never one to overdress, she never dressed over casually either.

Naruto, himself did not care much about fashion. That was more Sasuke's thing, even though he often acted like he didn't care, but it was kind of nice seeing another side to her prim yet clumsy character. He was a little over attentive to her actions.

It was funny how much he could see of a person through a coffee shop window.

It was not until autumn, winter almost on its heels, that he saw the girl that he had come to recognize.

Her step had become more cheerful, but he still kept his distance. Scared to approach her too soon, but also scared he would be too late once again.

One evening, he stopped at the café to notice that their peppermint hot chocolate was back on the menu with a grin. He decided to order one to go since he had promised Sakura that he would spend time actually studying for his upcoming exams instead of "goofing off at his little café" with Sasuke. Because apparently Sasuke was passing his classes and Naruto was unanimously barely hanging on.

Sounds about right.

It was pouring cats and dogs outside, and people were running into the café as a place of refuge. Naruto was actually thankful Sakura had nagged him about bringing an umbrella (apparently her senses had been tingling…whatever that meant) because the sudden rainstorm seemed to be a surprise to everyone else.

He grabbed his drink from one of many faces he had come to recognize, and grinned back as he turned to leave.

Luckily there was a small patio and cover in front of the café that would allow him to open his umbrella outside since he didn't really feel like poking anyone's eye out today.

However, imagine his surprise, to walk out of the door and walk smack dab into a trembling grape.

He looked down and stared right into large and round luminescent lavender eyes, and all he could think was how they were ten times more beautiful up close.

His mouth ran dry.

"Oh my, I'm s-so s-sorry."

She spoke with her tremble, and from experience he knew her body was prime and ready to bow before him, but they were so close it was not possible. She could have stepped back, and she looked as if she contemplated it even though it would put her right back in the rain from her tiny refuge.

Naruto could only stare at her state as she continued to apologize. Her hair had been wetted out of her bun, and her clothes were soaked through. Her sweater failing at its job in the crisp chilled air. She was a mess.

But she was also blushing, a peach color he had not seen in a while.

He noticed after a second or two, she was staring at him, and he realized. She was waiting for him to respond. Or move. Anything.

So, he did what came natural and grinned. His whiskered birthmarks could have reached his red rimmed ears.

"U-ummmm, uhhh, n-no problem. I…uh, I was probably in the way."

He said, and she shook her head so hurriedly, he was sure he felt droplets fly from the deflated shape of her hair.

"Oh, no, no no! It was m-me… I…I was the one in the w-way."

She said as she stared down for a second. Her peached skin reddening.

Her voice was like a tinkling bell. Softer than he imagined, but just as lovely.

A sneeze interrupted his musings as she struggled to bundle herself more in her soaked sweater, and Naruto noticed that she made no move or indication of trying to join the others seeking warmth inside.

"Aren't you going inside? It's kind of like…wet…and cold out here. And, you kinda are too."

He said, and she looked up at him in shock and surprise as if what she was hearing was new information. Naruto thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life (no exaggeration).

"Um…I…I'm a little…umm…wet."

She said as if it answered everything, and Naruto only raised an eyebrow in question.

"And?"

He could see the red running up her neck. The telltale sign.

"I…ummm…..I d-don't want to inconvenience a-anyone…"

She said it, and Naruto almost felt stupid for not knowing. It sounded just like her to say something like that.

He looked down at her drenched state before looking around at the café and down at his umbrella.

He had wanted to give things a bit more time. So her heart could adjust, and he had no idea if her boyfriend was still in the picture and if he was barking up the wrong tree. But, fate, did not seem to give a damn at all.

Timing was never his strong suit.

"Do you happen to live in any of the dorms by chance?"

She tilted her head at him in a look of confusion before nodding once.

"Y-yes, I live in the Suzuran g-girls dorm down the street f-from here."

Naruto felt himself smile almost foxily. His blue eyes shone with a hint of mischievousness he hoped she could not see.

"How about I walk you to your dorms then? So you can get cleaned up? We don't want you catching a cold. And, you're kind of soaked."

"R-really? You'd do that for m-me?"

She asked in wonderment. As if no one has ever given her a gift so precious, and Naruto felt his inner self do a little dance. Vowing he'd do everything in his power to protect that preciousness.

"Yeah, of course! It's nothing big."

He responded as he opened his large dark umbrella. Waiting for her to get close enough where he could smell her vanilla and crisp apple scent. He probably smelled like peppermint hot chocolate and cup ramen himself.

"I r-really don't want to inconvenience y-you."

She shivered out even as she got closer to him.

"Seriously, I mean it. Grab on."

He offered her his elbow to draw her in out of the rain as they began walking, and she clenched at the material of his jacket like a whisper. Too shy to press herself to him, but also not wanting to get much wetter.

He could even spot a blush. He felt a wave a triumph.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto."

She looked up at him and smiled. The smile he had been cherishing and carrying around since that lone winter day. It had gone away for a while, but had come back full force to hit him right in the upper left side of his chest.

"Nice to meet you U-uzumaki-san. I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. T-thanks again for this. I g-guess today is my lucky day."

She said.

He could not disagree more. He was the lucky one.

* * *

Just a short one-shot I pretty much wrote in one day.

It was supposed to be 1,000 words. *sob* I am so long winded even though I practically said NOTHING during this story. It felt rushed to me like nothing happened.

I had another one-shot planned for this series, and I was pretty much almost done with the last section (it's really long). I had edited it and everything when I came back and 3,000 word disappeared. Woosh…in thin air. I lost all motivation after that, but I wanted to give you guys something before the New Year since I said this was going to be a series.

So, here you go. Hope someone likes it at least.


	3. How I Met Your Father

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Naruto Universe. I just have fun playing around with it.

 **AU:** This story is set in a strange world. It's retaining the idea of Konoha and the Five Nations while having elements of the World War eras and modern society, but shinobi do not exist. So just think of it as a new world with familiar elements.

 **Will be used interchangeably:**

Hi no Kuni = Land of Fire

Kaze no Kuni: Land of Wind

Oto no Kuni: Land of Sound

Kaminari no Kuni: Land of Lightning

Kawa no Kuni: Land of Rivers…etc

 **How I Met Your Father**

 **Present Day: Five Nations**

What is the meaning of life?

It's a question often asked, but never fully answered. Everyone has a different response to the question, and how could they not when the world was filled with a billion people, with a billion experiences, living a billion different lives.

For some people the answer was happiness. For others, it was a purpose.

And for some, it was simpler. More tangible.

Hinata stood at her kitchen window staring out. A smile blooming every so often. A cup of piping hot tea sat across the counter.

Her afternoon tea which she had had every day for the last fifty or so years. Sometimes it was jasmine, sometimes chamomile, or lavender, or something less aromatic like chai or green, but every day she would have it. A different flavor each day.

She was looking out at her garden and the wide vast forest that stood beyond. The season was changing. It was getting colder, which meant it was time to start tending for her winter vegetables. There would be a frost in the air, but she was excited.

She loved working in her garden.

It gave her something to do. To occupy her time beyond maintaining her modest home out in the middle of nowhere.

It was the little things in retirement. The little things that lined her day and kept her busy. She didn't mind it after having worked forty odd years as an elementary school art teacher. The quiet was nice.

Now, she spent her days caring for her home, her garden, and…her husband.

Her headache.

Despite herself, the thought of him made the smile kiss her lips once again. He was off Kami knows where, doing Kami knows what.

Retirement had not settled with him quite as nicely, so he always felt the need to go somewhere and do something. Usually somewhere out in their forest. Fishing, chopping wood for the fireplace, or just enjoying nature.

He had fought retirement like a bull. Still trying to go into work long after Hinata had decided to lay down her easel. It was not until he threw out his back rather roughly (being somewhat bedridden for weeks) that the board of directors had called a meeting and asked him to step aside so that their son could take over the daily operations of the company.

He had not liked that and there had been a row that left him not on speaking terms with their son for weeks.

Eventually, however, after some "light" prodding from Hinata, her husband had calmed down and settled somewhat nicely in their three bedroom cottage miles from the city. Even if he was still as restless as ever.

Hinata sighed as she thought back. Finishing her cup of tea and placing it into the sink to be cleaned later.

She entertained the idea of working on her half-completed painting (she had been chipping away at it for a while in absence of inspiration) when she saw a car pull up in her rocky driveway.

She already knew who it was. They were early.

Even before she fully made it out of the door, her littlest grandchild had come barreling into her legs with a warm shout.

"Obaa-chan!"

She said in her young voice as she buried her head in Hinata's scent. Hinata could do nothing but laugh even if her daughter was not as entertained.

"Hikari-chan! How many times have I told you no running?"

Hikari pouted a little as she looked up at Hinata who smiled.

"Himawari, it's okay. The forest is made for running and exploring. Right Hikari-chan?"

Hinata said sweetly as she patted the dark cropped hair, and Hikari only smiled a somewhat toothless grin. Sounding in agreement.

"Un!"

Before letting go and swinging her arms much as Himawari had when she was a little girl.

Himawari only rolled her eyes as she started unloading the car. Her oldest daughter, Ikuyo, sluggishly slinking out behind her. Headphones on and buried in her hoodie.

"That's not the point. She could have hurt you."

Himawari explained as she hefted out some colorful luggage that had stickers and glitter plastered all over it. There was no doubt it was Hikari's even as Ikuyo lazily received it from her mother with small faces of annoyance as she set it down to grab her own.

Hinata only raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm almost in my seventies does not mean I'm decrepit, Himawari."

And, it was true. Hinata was not some old lady on a walking cane even if her once dark navy hair had lightened over the years. Her lavender eyes were still vibrant and clear, and she was still very active and agile. Frequently taking hikes through the forest when the weather was nice and doing yoga in the mornings to keep herself limber.

"That's not what I'm saying Kaa-chan. I know you and Tou-chan are still very active. But sometimes, maybe a little too active…"

Hinata only smiled knowingly. Having heard the same arguments from her daughter and son before.

However, she was not in the least bit deterred as she walked over towards Ikuyo who was rather surprised as Hinata grabbed her rather hefty luggage (a duffle bag with which she was struggling) right out of her arms in one smooth motion and calmly walked towards the house.

Himawari only sighed while Ikuyo and Hikari watched in silent mutual surprise as they followed their mother up the front stairs and into the house.

The inside was warm and cozy, vibrant and bright. The fireplace was already on and burning as Himawari's black heeled boots click and clacked on the bamboo hardwood floors in the entry before she removed them to step on the smooth surface within the house.

It felt like home even though she had never lived there and it was different from the home she had grown up in.

Her mother had the odd ability to make any place feel that way, and as she looked back at her own kids as they removed their shoes in the entry way, she smiled and hoped that one day they would feel the same about her.

Hinata returned from a door empty handed, having gotten a head start on them, and Himawari guessed it was probably a guest room.

"Come in. Come in. I have just put Ikuyo-chan's things in the room she will be sharing with Hikari-chan, and Himawari, your room will be right next door across from our room."

Ikuyo had just removed her hood and her headphones, letting her dark hair spill to her shoulders as she scowled.

"We have to share rooms?"

She said in a low voice that was filled with disdain. Hikari was offended.

"Hey! What's wrong with sharing a room with me?"

She asked as her bottom lip jutted out.

Ikuyo merely rolled her eyes and looked away. Clearly not in the mood for arguing.

"Ugh, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. Just keep your stupid stuffed animals on your side."

That was almost like a slap in the face as Hikari gasped in surprise.

"They are NOT stupid! They are sweet! And cute! And cuddly! You're stupid!"

"What? That doesn't even make sens-"

"Quit it you two! That's enough okay. Your grandparents have gone out of their way to welcome us. Don't be disrespectful."

Himawari wore a stern look on her face that made Hikari shut up instantly while it seemed to only make Ikuyo more annoyed.

"Fine then! You made me miss the TRAKZ concert to be here anyway, so I guess just do whatever! I don't even care anymore."

She said before storming off into the living room to flop on the coach. Shoving her headphones back on and looking at her phone intensely.

Seeing what happened made Hinata feel bad. It was obvious Ikuyo did not want to be there with them, and all she could do was look over at Himawari who was shaking her head with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that Kaa-chan. The teenager is showing."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Ikuyo-nee-san is so mean! I hope I'm not like that when I become a teenager in a couple of years."

Hikari said while cutely glaring in the direction of her older sister who pointedly ignored every living thing around, and Hinata just smiled in her own way.

"It's perfectly alright. I've raised a couple of teenagers myself, so I understand."

Hinata said with a playful expression, and Himawari only looked at her in surprise as her mother reached down to grab Hikari's luggage.

"Hey! What do you mean? I was a sweetheart."

But her mother only looked back at her for a moment before responding.

"Sure, you were dear. Most of the time."

The only sound that followed was Hikari's giggles as she looked up at her mother's open mouth that morphed into a pout. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

Himawari picked up her own luggage before she and her youngest followed after Hinata. Walking in as she was setting the things in her hands on a twin bed on one side of the room as Ikuyo's sat on another.

Hikari walked in with bright eyes as she saw the spacious soft lavender room reserved for her and her sister before she bounded over to her luggage to unpack. Hinata watched her happily as she flung her suitcase open to reveal it was mostly filled with stuffed animals much as her sister had previously suggested. Himawari only seemed to be exasperated as she spoke."

"At least someone seems happy to be here."

Hinata looked at her curiously.

"You know you really did not have to force her. I'm not sure what tracks is, but it seemed pretty important to her."

She spoke as they left the young child to her own discretion. Himawari carrying her luggage to the room right next door.

"TRAKZ, Kaa-chan. It's some new rock band out of Kaminari no Kuni."

Himawari said offhandedly as she lugged her luggage on to the single bed before continuing.

"And, I know. But, it's your anniversary. Any other day and I would have let her go with her friends, but this is a family tradition. I was so angry when Ryuji suddenly said he couldn't come with us last night because of some company emergency. It completely re-aggravated the situation. I would have even argued with him over if he didn't say he would come down later after everything is settled. "

It was said with such conviction that Hinata knew there was no point in arguing. Himawari had always been stubborn ever since she was a little girl. Especially when she truly believed that what she was doing was right.

Hinata could only sigh.

"If that's how you truly feel dear. But your father and I would not have minded. Even your brother won't be able to visit this weekend."

The last statement seemed to annoy Himawari even more, and she seemed eager to end the conversation.

"I know. I know! Men."

She said shaking her head, but before Hinata could respond, she was already speaking again.

"Now, shoo. I need to unpack, and your anniversary present is somewhere within this bag."

Himawari spoke with her hands on her hips before moving forward to gently push Hinata towards the door and out of it.

And just as she was about to close it.

"Love you."

She said before the door shut to Hinata's dumbfounded face.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone seemed to devolve into doing their own thing. Ikuyo seemed to stay glued to the couch and her phone, Himawari was busy trying to make sure her present was perfectly hidden despite the fact neither of her parents would go looking for it, and Hikari had gone off somewhere outside. Exploring the vegetable, bonsai, and bamboo gardens her grandparents kept around their home.

Hinata kept watch to make sure she didn't wander too far into the forest since the young girl was not quite familiar with the land yet, but once she had navigated back inside in the living room near her sister, Hinata found her own perch in the living room. Reading a book.

Himawari joined them not too long afterwards. Probably as a way to be close to her still pouting daughter. Though she was still unequivocally ignored.

Hinata watched their silent interaction from the top of her book with a smirk as Himawari seemed to scooch closer whenever the opportunity arose, and Ikuyo's eyes would flash minutely in her direction, clearly aware of her mother's actions but seemingly not moved.

Hinata was quite entertained just observing when she heard a whine come from the floor. It was her littlest grandchild, who until then had been contentedly nestled on the rug playing her video game.

"I'm bored! When's Ojii-jii coming home?"

She spoke exasperated as she gave a full roll to be laying right in front of Hinata's chair whilst she laid on her elbows.

Her inquiry seemed to catch the attention of her mother as well as Ikuyo who did well in _trying_ to hide it.

Hinata, however, gave her grandchild her full attention as she closed her book and sat it on the side table next to her chair before looking up at the mechanical clock hanging on the wall. It was just around two.

"Hmmm, Jii-chan probably won't be back until it's almost dinner time. He likes to eat late, so that's probably not for a while."

That seemed to disappoint the little girl.

"Awwwww, but I'm so bored."

Hinata only smiled in return as Himawari watched on and even Ikuyo seemed to have grown tired of staring at her phone as she removed her headphones.

"Well, what would you like to do then Hikari-chan? The day is still young. You could always go outside and play some more?"

She didn't really seem all that interested in that idea.

"But, I already did that. Plus, it's chilly outside, and it's nice and warm in here."

Hinata sat and thought, and her face showed it as she placed her hand on her chin in thought. She made a bit of a show of it for Hikari to make sure the girl knew she was actually really considering it.

Hikari had quite the overactive imagination, and if something did not stimulate that imagination, she tended to get bored with it very easily.

Hinata could suggest the little girl use some of her materials to paint, but she tended to get quite messy, and she did not seem to want to be alone. There was also all the stuffed toys that were currently littering her guest room floor. Hikari had an abundance she could play with, but what fun would it be doing something at her grandparent's home that she could do every day within her own.

That's when the thought hit Hinata. Like lightning.

"Oh, I know Hikari-chan. How about a story?"

Hinata asked looking in the child's eyes and seeing as the spark alit within them. She perked up almost instantly.

"A story? Really?"

And, then, Hinata knew she had a winner. Hikari had loved stories even as a babe. When she would cry bloody murder all through the night, Himawari had told them that all it had taken to soothe her back to sleep was the sound of fairy tale words and fables.

Even as an older child, she loved to listen to audio books before going to bed.

"Of course. Any story you'd like."

Hinata said with a smile, and Hikari beamed with excitement as her sister rolled her eyes in the background.

"What other stories are there for her to hear? She's heard every story at our house and yours combined."

Ikuyo said exasperatedly. Speaking for the first time in a while. Again, however, Hikari did not appreciate it as she stuck her tongue out at the teen.

Himawari, who was happy that some of the tension was finally gone, also added to the conversation.

"That's true. There aren't many story books left in the Five Nations that Hikari hasn't heard."

"Hmm, that is a bit of a conundrum then. I guess it's up to Hikari-chan then what kind of story she wants to hear."

Hinata responded as she looked over at the little girl who tilted her head somewhat in thought. She seemed to mull it over for a few moments of silence as the other occupants in the room watched her before she perked up yet again.

"I know!"

She said with a smile on her face.

"I want to hear a story that I've never heard before."

"Like that's even possible."

Ikuyo said under her breath, and Himawari slapped her arm softly as a reprimand. Ikuyo folded her arms to her chest in response before scooting slightly away from her mother.

Hikari didn't notice any of this.

"What kind of story is that Hikari-chan?"

The young girl's smile widened even more if that was possible.

"I want to hear the story of how you and Ojii-jii met!"

She asked enthusiastically, and as both even Ikuyo and Himawari became more interested in the conversation, Hinata felt her smile soften and reshape in a strange way. And, feelings she had not felt in years came bubbling back up.

"How Kaa-chan and Tou-chan met? I don't think I ever heard the full story behind that, which is weird since I talk about how Ryuji and I met all the time."

Himawari said in thought as both her children shared a look of exasperated agreement. It was a blessing and a curse to have parents who were so in love.

Hinata on the other had taken that moment to stare into the burning fire as it danced. Almost as if staring into her past, and her eyes, although bright seemed to be trapped in her own mind for a moment before she was back again in a twinkling.

It was almost like she had spent those last few seconds living in her own nostalgia.

"I guess…I guess I've never really ever told the full story of how I met your Jii-chan. Have I?"

She said almost with a small laugh.

"Alright. I shall tell you then. Though I warn you, some of it is a bit…sad."

Hinata said wistfully, and all three of the other women shared looks of confusion before the youngest spoke.

"Sad? How?"

Hinata only continued to smile her strange little smile.

"Oh, in a lot of ways. Of course you know that back when I first met your Jii-chan, I was much younger than I am now. And the world was a much different, more hostile place. It all began when I was a young girl who had only just turned eighteen. Almost a year or so's time before the Second Great War."

Hinata spoke, and stole away everyone's attention. Even Ikuyo's as their curiosity was peaked. Hardly anyone ever spoke about the Great Wars these days outside of history classes and the occasional re-enactments of romanticists.

* * *

 **Hinata's 18** **th** **Year:** **Five Nations**

The sun was high in the sky as usual. Shining brightly over the Hi no Kuni as it had been for the last few generations.

It was the beginning of summer in Konohagakure, the leading city and capital of the Land of Fire, and the sun was beaming down into lavender curtains before touching the young and lovely pale face of a young Hyuuga.

Hinata's face twitched and scrunched up slightly at the new added sensation of the sun's rays heating her skin before she opened her beautiful lavender eyes, turning them towards the silent alarm clock, that sat across her desk, right as the clock struck 7.

Usually, at this moment, her alarm would begin blaring to inform her that it was time to get up and get ready for school, despite the fact that she was usually already awake by then, but as of a few days ago, that was no longer the case.

Hinata had graduated from secondary school, and she was now considered an adult to the world. Even though she was still waking up in her childhood room and bed.

She laid there for a while. Contemplating if she were still sleepy, and if it were possible that her father was actually allowing her to sleep-in when there came an unexpected but expected knock at her door. Of course he wouldn't. Even if she had nowhere in particular to be.

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the dining hall."

A familiar voice rang true through her door.

Hinata sat up smoothly in her bed. Her hair a long, wavy, and tangled mess behind her.

"Hai, Itou-san. I-I'll be right down."

She stuttered even though she wasn't frightened or nervous. Her throat was probably still dry as she wiped her eyes.

There was no sound of affirmation, and Hinata could already hear the silent shuffles of the retreating feet as she swung her legs toward the side of her large lavender canopy bed. She gave a big unladylike stretch and yawn even though no sound followed it before she hopped off her bed in her pale night gown and placed on her large fuzzy slippers.

The rest of her morning routine she performed innately as she sat at her three mirrored vanity and brushed out the tangles and kinks of her dark hair until it was bone straight and tickled the small of her back before moving on to brushing her teeth, washing and scrubbing her face of the nightly gunk, and putting on a pale blue sundress that tied to the front and her pristine white socks.

She gave her beautiful face one last look before heading to the dining room and sighed in disappointment. What fault would her father find there today?

Walking down the grand spiraling stairs, Hinata left her sanctuary of quiet to see different maids and butlers bustling in and around the dining room and kitchen, and once she entered the dining room, her cousin and sister were already seated at the table and eating.

As well as her father, who had a newspaper in hand, blocking him from her view. Hinata, however, did not let that fool her. She knew he knew fully everything that was going on.

"Morning, Nee-chan."

Hanabi spoke lazily out of the side of her mouth, and Neji scowled.

"Hanabi, don't speak with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

He said condescendingly as Hanabi responded with a simple exaggerated eye roll. Clearly not in the mood for his shtick. Grabbing another omelet aggressively and stuffing it in her mouth pointedly while retaining eye contact. Neji just responded with his own eye roll.

Hinata smiled at the familiar interaction and noticed that the seat to her father's left seemed to be deliberately empty and waiting for her as she sat down at the large oak table. A trio of retainers followed as they set down a bowl of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, pickles, and omelets before scurrying off.

Hinata smoothly picked up her chopsticks to begin eating when…

"I see she finally decided to come down and grace us with her presence."

Came he father's cold voice from behind his curtain, and Hinata tensed for a moment before she noticed he turned a page, which meant she was not about to be officially berated. Just nonchalantly chastised.

"Sorry, Otou-sama."

She said, bopping her head slightly in apology as she allowed her chopsticks to fiddle with her rice.

"Are you going to spend **all** of your summer lazing about? Or will you actually do anything productive like your sister and cousin?"

He asked while turning another page and Hinata's eyes flicked to the two in question as they looked back at her ruefully. Hanabi still chewing.

"Ummm, n-no Otou-sama. I was…I was actually going to go out and do a little painti-"

He scoffed back at her before she could even finish her thought.

"I guess you would consider that to be productive. Hanabi's taking supplemental summer courses, and Neji will be joining me at the office. And yet, you compare that with your little doodles. Quite interesting."

Hinata could not even bring herself to lift herself a bite to eat as she heard the disappointment in her father's voice.

"But, I suppose it's no matter. You still have a few years left to play around before you are to be married. Now is as good a time as any. At least you're going to university to receive some education. Many girls in your station don't even do that."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Hinata spoke softly. While used to the ideals of her father and the Hyuuga, she still felt her throat well up from hearing it.

Neji, sensing that things were a bit tense, decided to take things into his own hands.

"Oji-sama, it is almost 7:30. Do not forget about your meeting with the Nara Consulting firm about Suna at 9:00."

It was not until Neji spoke that Hiashi looked up from the newspaper before looking down at his expensive one-of-a-kind watch made from ore mined from deep within the mountains of the Fire Country and nodding in confirmation.

"Right. I shall be retiring to my study then. I'll be leaving at 8:00 for the office, and I expect you to be there before the meeting at 9:00. "

Hiashi spoke, addressing Neji directly, as he stood with his tall lean stature in a gray and intimidating custom tailored suit. Even heading into his early forties, her father looked fresh and daunting.

He said nothing more. It was not needed, and he did not even spare much of a glance to his daughters as he retreated. His long mahogany hair and a quick-footed assistant that seemed to appear out of nowhere, effectively blending into the background, right behind.

When Hinata looked up at Neji with a smile, he was already giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Jerk."

Hanabi spoke as she grabbed a piece of fish and popped it into her mouth.

"Hanabi!"

Hinata said. Her face scandalized as she looked to see if her father had heard. Thankfully he was a brisk walker.

"What? He knows."

"Hanabi, mouth!"

Neji cut in with a double reprimand. His eyes sharp as she nonchalantly flipped him off.

"Hanabi!"

They both intoned, and the rest of breakfast was pretty uneventful.

After having finished her food, Hinata made her way upstairs to collect her art materials in a bag. Grabbing a canvas on the way. She had made a challenge to herself that she would make one painting a day.

She knew it would be difficult since she was not always inspired, and she did not always have a subject like she did in art class. But, she knew she would enjoy it nonetheless. Painting for her had always been a joy. Even since she was a child.

Walking through her home with her supplies seemed to be a task within itself however. There was help everywhere, and every few steps she would be offered assistance, which she then would have to spend a good minute or so convincing them that she was okay to carry her own supplies.

Once she finally made it outside. She saw that the car had been pulled around front of the circular driveway. A spouting fountain and well-manicured trees circling in the middle of it.

The chauffeur had the door open and waiting as Hanabi and Neji came out of the house and began to walk past her.

"See you, Nee-chan."

Hanabi spoke before hopping in.

"Bye Hanabi. Don't get into trouble."

Hinata said with a fond smile to which Hanabi only smirked.

Neji, himself, seemed to linger back some before approaching the car.

"Have fun today Hinata, but be careful. Don't talk to strangers…"

Neji said and Hinata gave him a look that he ignored.

"And…don't forget that whatever your father says. He really does care about you. In his own viperous way."

Hinata giggled slightly at his choice of words, but looked back at him sincerely.

"Hai."

Seeming to be satisfied with her response. Neji departed with one phrase.

"May fate be good to you."

A phrase he had been saying since his own father unexpectedly died in a fire saving his life many moons ago. Hinata replied in kind.

"And you…dear cousin."

Once Neji got in, the driver did not close the door, but looked at Hinata.

"Are you coming as well Hinata-sama?"

She merely gave a slight shake of her head. Partly expecting this.

"Not today Ko-san. I'll be riding my bike today."

He gave a nod in understanding before giving a loud whistle. One of the many servants, a young man, came trotting out of the house.

"Yes, sir."

"Please fetch the lady's bike."

"Right away sir."

The young boy responded with a bow before jogging off to the side of the rather large estate. Hinata just stood in surprise as Ko-san got prepared to get in the car.

"I must be going Hinata-sama. Do not want to make the young Miss and Master late. Please do not go off too far, however. Your father would have my head."

He said before getting in and starting the car.

As he pulled off, the young boy, who Hinata did not quite recognize (he must have been new), came running back up with her powder blue and cream colored bike in tow.

He helped latch her canvas on the back attachment of her bike (meaning he pretty much did it for her) as she stowed her satchel bag of supplies in the basket at the front. She smiled and spoke to him in thanks, and as she pushed to roll away, she could have sworn she saw a dusting of a blush on his young freckled face. Though, it was probably just a trick of the light.

Hinata rode down the path leading away from the Hyuuga state right behind Ko though he was quite a bit ahead.

She was honestly surprised he had allowed her to go off on her own like this, but it was probably because he had to attend to Hanabi and Neji. If not, he probably would have followed her.

Hinata could have painted from home she thought as she rode past the tall hedges and lush gardens that adorned the path, but she had spent her whole life at that estate. And, had pretty much painted every inch of it top to bottom.

She wanted to see something new.

She rode until manicured hedges and gardens gave way to open land, and she knew she had left Hyuuga premises.

The Hyuuga estate was a little outside of the city, and it took about a 30 minute bike ride before she was on its outskirts. Ten more minutes and she would have been within the heart of the hustle and bustle, but that's not where she wanted to be.

She rode through a smaller community of older buildings and people who lived on the city's outskirts, but instead of going through the city, she went around it.

Konoha was surrounded by greenery. While the west part of it had been cleared out for large estates much like the Hyuuga's, the north had been reserved for factories, and the south pretty much absorbed into the city, East Konoha's forest had pretty much been left intact.

It was strategical since the rest of Konoha's forest had been backed by mountains before being cleared, and the remaining forest made it difficult for people to maneuver if they didn't follow the premade paths.

That's where Hinata was headed. There was a stream that lead right to the forest without dipping too far into central Konoha, and Hinata followed it all the way to Senju Park.

It was busy as children played, and the adults fraternized. And, Hinata smiled at the joyful atmosphere and warm summer day.

She kept following the path of the spring until the trees began to get taller, the grass more feral, the smooth path became a little bumpier, and she saw less and less people till there were none. She had deviated, and she was no longer on the clear path. She was now in the midst of the forest.

At some point, she could no longer comfortably ride her bike, and she had to hop off and guide it through the foliage. Not her brightest moment, but it would have taken way too long to get there solely on foot.

As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, she began to take in her surroundings in search for a place. A place of solitude where she could paint.

Without the hustling and bustling of the city people, she could hear the wind passing through the trees and rustling the leaves. She could hear the birds call out, and the conversations of what could have been chipmunks or squirrels.

She was not too frightened of the wild life since she was still a little too close to the park for many predatory or harmful animals to be lurking. There had not been any sightings of bears or foxes that close to the city since the park was erected many years ago. So, she was not too worried even though she kept an eye and ear out just in case.

She felt as if she had wondered for hours, so enchanted in what was around her. Though it was actually probably only about 40 minutes outside of the path that she saw a break in the trees and a snatch of color.

Being a painter, her eye caught it immediately, and she began moving towards it.

She maneuvered through the rocky terrain and the tree leaves and vines before breaking through the clearing. A gasp of air soon involuntarily followed.

Before her was a large a sprawling field of bright wild sunflowers.

Her eyes stood wide in wonder.

It was beautiful, and she could not believe it. They stood at varying heights, and they stretched almost as far as she could see.

And even before she knew it, she had laid her bike against the nearest tree, and began to traverse into the wonderment.

Some of the flowers almost came up to her knees, and some her hand could brush against without even having to bend.

She felt them in her hands and inspected some of them to and fro. Still shocked that something like this could exist without anyone knowing. She felt so giddy that she gave a small twirl in merriment at what she found.

After a while though, it was not enough for her just to see and experience, she needed to capture this moment, so she went back to her bike and in her satchel, and got out her sketch book.

Sometimes instead of painting, she liked to draw. As a way to quickly capture the essence of something before painting it.

Sometimes she thought things just looked better in paper and pencil. She was not sure what she was feeling today. Only that her hand ached to take it down.

Having grabbed her supplies, she sat down in the midst of the field and began illustrating her surroundings.

The light, the angle, the feeling. Her steady hand and sharp eyes were hungry to capture it.

She got so enraptured in her work that she completely lost track of the time or her surroundings. Completely taken with the picture nature had created.

Until she heard a rustling in the woods.

She looked up slightly when her ears caught the noise, but her eyes could not catch sight of anything.

She stared out in front of her and gave the area a once over or two before hesitantly going back to drawing.

She drew while slightly being on high alert for a few minutes. It could have just been the wind and the trees again, but as she was in the process of drawing the outline of a stem, she heard the noise again and saw a flash of orange. It was so quick that she would have doubted herself if the Hyuuga were not known for having near perfect vision and perception. Her eyes did not lie.

Something was out there

She stayed still for a moment. Not sure what was out there, and which way it was coming from. It could have been an animal. A bear maybe…or even a coyote. She had no idea.

And, it was not until she began to feel the creeping and unsettling feeling of being watched that she got up abruptly to hurry towards her bike. It was probably not the smartest idea to run if there was a dangerous animal lurking in the forest, but it also would not do her much good if she stayed still and let the animal creep up on her.

She packed up her things hurriedly, and began making her way from the clearing. Only sparing a moment to look back as she pushed herself and her bike to the point of being out of breath. It did not seem like anything was following her, but the feeling of being watched also did not leave her.

It was not until she was several kilometers away, back on the clear path, and back on her bike that she felt some assurance. But, it was not until she was out of the forest and in the park did she feel somewhat safe.

Even when she made it back home amongst all the people running about the estate (just in time to wash up before lunch), she still felt somewhat at ill ease.

Not being able to shake the feeling that something almost happened.

* * *

Not even two days after that incident, however, and Hinata had already gone back in the forest.

And, she continued to do so almost every day of that week.

She had been shaken after everything first happened, but by the time she made her way to bed the night it happened, she could not get the image out of her head.

The image of the misplaced garden of sunflowers.

How often did someone run into such a phenomenon in nature?

Then, the next morning after that, she had made the mistake of flipping to the page of her half drawn sunflowers, and felt an ache at the fact she had not finished it.

It seemed so sad. Her work. Being uncompleted.

So, after half convincing herself that night before that she had over reacted and misinterpreted things, she was fully convinced by then, and ready to challenge the forest again because her heart would not sit still if she did not at least try.

The second time she went the noises and the feeling of being watched came again, but instead of fleeing as she did before, she sat and waited. And waited. And waited.

She waited for a long time before she felt comfortable enough to begin drawing again, and during her whole time there, despite the unnerving feeling of eyes being on her, nothing happened.

So, she continued to go. Keeping herself alert while drawing her fill of sunflowers in color, black and white, in a group or by themselves.

By Sunday, she had about had her fill of drawing the sunflowers, and decided today she was going to finally paint it and say goodbye to the field. While she had enjoyed her….inspirational time there, she could not imagine spending the whole summer painting and drawing the same thing even if sunflowers were her favorite.

She had set up her stand, which had been a little difficult to keep positioned on her bike, and she was laying her background foundation when she heard the rustling of the forest trees.

Her head looked over in the direction even though she was a little more relaxed in the environment now, having convinced herself maybe she had simply intrigued a family of deer or something and gained some new fans since nothing had approached or tried to hurt her so far.

As predicted, she did not see anything off in that direction, but what she did not expect to see when she turned to continue her painting, was a blonde head leaning forward slightly next to her in admiration before two sapphire gems turned towards her.

"What ya working on today?"

Came the deep and simultaneously light and raspy voice of a teenaged boy.

A cheerful grin playing across a sun-kissed face. Strange lines reminiscent of whisker marks seeming to reach for his ears.

She felt herself go to scream, but what came was the cross between a whine and a squeak. Her mouth was open, but she had swallowed the sound in shock and surprise. Her hand reaching to clutch her chest.

She felt faint as she stumbled back away from him on instinct before tripping backwards on to her butt.

He winced at the impact. Breaking his handsome grin as she groaned. Letting out a weak…

"Ow."

She knew her yellow sundress would probably have a huge dirt patch on it once she stood.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya!"

He said animatedly. A look of panic and guilt on his face as his hand rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he approached cautiously to offer her his hand.

"Let me…l-let me help you up!"

Hinata watched him. Still unsure where he came from or what to do.

His hand hung in the air for a bit as she stared at it. Trying simultaneously to not faint (she was feeling light headed from shock), determine if she should run (and if so when would be the best time to run), or if she was in danger period.

The boy seemed to sense her caution, and he frowned a little. Drawing back his hand to wipe it across his orange shirt. She assumed to rid it of sweat.

Wait a minute…orange.

Things in Hinata's mind began to click a little bit as she pushed off the ground and stood by herself. All the while keeping a close eye on her new…friend.

He took a few steps back to give her some space. Stuffing his hands deep in his dusty cargo pants as she dusted off the back of her dress.

Noticing her silent nature and critical stare before he laughed nervously.

"Sorry again…ya know. About scaring you…"

He began, and kind of faded off when he noticed her non-response.

Lavender and sapphire seemed to clash. Her pupil-less eyes seeming to bury into his in what he presumed was a way of reading him.

He felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, now that he finally had those eyes looking at him up close, he did not want them to leave for some reason.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here. I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto."

He said with a somewhat forced smile and enthusiasm, but she did not respond.

Still looking at him warily. His smile, though forced, faded a little, and he was starting to wonder if approaching her like this had been a bad idea.

A part of him wanted to abort mission, but Naruto was not a quitter. Also, he was not a bad guy, and he would hate to think that if he left things like this she might think otherwise.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Came a soft and shy voice as her lavender eyes finally looked away from him timidly.

His grin returned full force at the sound of her voice, and Hinata felt a weird feeling tickle her belly at the sight of it.

"Hinata-chan, huh? Hinata-chan?"

Naruto said. His eyes brightening with interest and delight as he repeated her name. Almost as if he was trying her name on his lips, and he found he liked the taste.

His excitement made her feel unsure, and her cheeks began to feel a little warm.

Hinata did not really know what to say around people she knew. Let alone a stranger in the forest who she just met, but Naruto did not seem deterred by it. As he seemed content to carry the conversation.

"So what ya working on out here by yourself Hinata-chan?"

He said as he turned his attention back to her painting. Which made Hinata feel a little bit more comfortable since all of it was no longer on her.

He stood in a way that allowed both him and Hinata to see the painting with a reasonable bit of distance between them. She appreciated that

After having observed him, she got the indication that he was no threat to her, and seemed to just be a curious and excitable teenaged boy, which allowed her to lower her guard somewhat. She was still a bit wary, but she was usually quite good at reading people and their intentions.

Plus, she had enough basic martial arts training that if push came to shove, if she could not totally incapacitate him, she could at least slow him down long enough to run.

That gave her some reassurance.

"It's just a painting. Of the s-sunflowers."

She said as she allowed herself to walk just a bit closer.

Naruto noticed but did his best not to show it.

"Really? You came out here all by yourself just to paint some sunflowers? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

He asked with a smile playful laugh until he noticed Hinata's shoulders tense up.

"Ummm…I-I mean, not because of me or anything…or you know something like that. I…uh…I just meant that you could hurt yourself! Or run into a wild animal with no one to help you."

Naruto rushed to correct himself. Tripping over his words and stuttering in a somewhat familiar way.

Watching him try so hard made Hinata smile reflexively.

Her hand shooting up to hide it once she realized.

Naruto felt his grin widen in response, and seeing him with his bright demeanor, bright personality, and bright features made him resemble the sunflowers. It was as if he belonged there, and Hinata felt the urge to paint the scene.

"Your painting is actually really good Hinata-chan. I don't know anything about art or anything, but I don't know…it's something about the colors that make it really stick out."

He said, and seeing him look so intensely (as intensely as she imagined he could with such a free spirited personality) made her legitimately flush this time as she forced her eyes away. Least she actually did break out her paper and pen to make a rendering of this enigmatic stranger.

"T-thanks U-uzumaki-san. It's…it's not finished yet."

Naruto looked over in her direction at the sound of his name, and found she made quite a cute picture.

"Call me Naruto! Uzumaki-san is my mother. And do you have anything finished that I can see?"

Hearing him tell her to call him Naruto and seeing how excited he was to see her work. Hinata went as red as a tomato.

"N-Naru…N-Naruto-san!"

She practically forced out in nervousness at the sudden closeness. Looking over at her satchel, which held her sketchbook before looking back at him. She contemplated what to do. There really weren't that many people into her art these days, but also, a part of her felt that it was a little intimate to show people her work.

It never got easier. It was almost like baring her soul.

But, looking into Naruto's eyes, and seeing how eager, excited, and legitimately interested he seemed, she could not deny him.

"Ummm, just one moment."

She said shyly before going to her bike and pulling out her sketchbook tentatively before approaching a waiting Naruto in the middle of the field and thrusting the book at him. All the while looking away and blushing tomato red.

"Ummm, h-here."

"Oh, wow! Really? I can see?"

She felt more than saw him take it from her hands and she only nodded back timidly.

"It's…they're not very good."

Before she could stop herself, she felt her pointer fingers come together to meet in the middle repeatedly. Refusing to look up.

"Wow."

Until she heard the enchantment in his voice. Only then did she allow her bangs to stop shielding her eyes.

She looked up to see him completely absorbed in her work as he flipped through what she had come to dub her sunflower book.

"Wow, Hinata-chan...these are…these are really good."

He said…almost in surprise before he sat himself down amongst the field. He seemed mesmerized.

"Did you really draw these?"

He asked. Looking up at her almost like a child who had stumbled upon the most amazing new toy. She smiled despite herself and could only bob her head in confirmation. As she approached slowly to sit down beside him. Almost as if being drawn in by the sparkling fresh ocean of his eyes as she tucked her dress under herself before joining him.

His enthusiasm was infectious. Especially because she knew it was genuine.

"Wow. That's crazy. How can you say these aren't good?"

Naruto was baffled that someone could take something created by Kami and so thoroughly capture it with their own two hands. And, then, not even realize how miraculous it was.

The colors of the sunflower, which she had colored using pastels, seemed to jump off of the page. The yellow was deep, yet bright, as the color of the petals almost blended into the center of the flower. Making them look as one instead of separate. The petals of the flower were delicate even as they touched the richness of the stem, and the depth of the blue sky backdrop seemed to enhance focus of the flower instead of swallowing it.

Of course, with his limited knowledge of the arts, he couldn't articulate that into words.

He found the picture to be even prettier than the real thing. He imagined that this was what the world looked like through Hinata's eyes.

It was beautiful.

"W-well…there are so many people who are better than me?"

She mentioned sheepishly, and Naruto frowned.

"Just because someone is better than you doesn't mean you're not good. You are good Hinata-chan, and you should know."

He said. Again staring deep into her eyes. So deep and intense she almost felt self-conscious. This moment was the most serious he had seemed since she met him, and because of his confidence in her ability, Hinata actually kind of believed him.

"Besides, there are plenty of people better than me at stuff! And, that means nothing. Cause I'm going to be the best at something too. One day."

The statement made Hinata curious and she tilted her head cutely in reflection of that.

"What's that Naruto-san?"

His response was the return of his large grin.

"I'm going to be the best governor this city has ever seen."

Hinata was surprised by his answer, and her face showed it as she processed what he said. He seemed to be watching her reaction cautiously even as he beamed so brightly at her.

"Wow, Naruto-san. That's a great dream. B-being governor is really important in keeping this city prosperous. I…I know we just met, but I think the city would be lucky to have a governor like you."

Hinata replied honestly, and Naruto could tell.

She was being just as genuine as he was, and if possible, his grin seemed only to get brighter.

"Yup! I know I can do it. And, now that that is out of the way. Can you tell me how you got the flower to look as if it's popping off the page like this?"

He switched gears and changed subjects so fast that Hinata could not help but giggle. Something she had not done in a while since summer began.

This Uzumaki Naruto person seemed to be really something special.

They seemed to spend a long time talking about Hinata's artwork. Going through some of the techniques she used on each picture to get the end result because Naruto was so inquisitive, and seemed to want to know why everything was the way it was.

By the time it was time for Hinata to head home, she felt as if she was leaving an old friend. Despite only having known him for a few hours.

She stood up to gather her things, and she felt a bit sad that she had not finished it. Even if she truly did have a good time talking with Naruto.

"I wish I had finished you, but, I guess at least I get to spend one more day here."

Hinata mumbled to her painting and herself.

"One more day?"

Naruto inquired. Having heard her self-mumblings.

"Oh, yeah. I've spent most of the week here drawing and painting sunflowers. This is going to be my last piece. If I spend a good portion of the day on it, I can probably finish it before I need to head home."

For the first time since she had met him, Naruto was quiet. The frown was back, but it was different than the prior two. He seemed a little melancholy. She did not know why she even noticed. Maybe because of the Hyuuga eyes, or maybe because he seemed to be always cheerful and smiling otherwise, but she knew one thing.

She didn't like it, and for some odd reason, it made her feel a little down in return.

"So…this is your last day? You…you won't be coming back?"

As he spoke, his eyes never left her. And they seemed to morph from a happy swallowing ocean to a lonely cull. Hinata felt and even heard herself swallow hard as she stared in to what looked like disappointment.

"I-I…Well, I really don't see any reason to return. I've captured probably the most beautiful sight in the forest, so-"

"Most beautiful? I mean, yeah. But one of many. There are so many beautiful places around here though, ya know?"

Naruto cut in. Almost sounding just a touch bit desperate in his rush, and Hinata found herself to be speechless. There were…more sights?

Wow, that would make sense. Of course there would be more sights. The Konoha forest stretched on for miles and miles and miles. It would be almost near impossible that a sunflower field was all there was to see.

Huh? Why didn't she think about that?

Seeing her hesitation seemed to egg Naruto on.

"There are so many beautiful places in the forest. Plenty, really! And…and, I could take you there. To some of them. I grew up playing in this forest, so I know all the dangerous places to avoid. I could help guide you."

Naruto offered, and Hinata felt herself wavering.

It would be wonderful to see a few more sights and get to capture them. Up close and personal. Hidden sights that not very many people had gotten to see. Even in Konoha.

It was a little strange to be trusting someone she just met to guide her through the thick forest by herself, but she knew she could halfway defend herself. Even mediocrely, and at points, she had gotten so close to him that if he had wanted to harm her, she assumed he would have.

Especially given what she knew from the past week.

As she mulled the thought over in her head, Naruto began to get nervous and thought maybe he should have used a different approach. Maybe he should have come back tomorrow, hung out with her a bit more to prove he was not a threat, and then offered to guide her.

Or, maybe he could have stopped being a coward, and just asked to see her outside of the forest. Maybe even in the park where people were around, and she'd feel safer. But, then, he figured his intentions would be almost too obvious, and he feared the possible rejection.

Though that might have been preferable to leading himself on.

It seemed to take forever before her lovely voice reached his ears again.

"If there are really more sights within the forest that are as beautiful as this, I would like to see it."

She paused, and Naruto held his breath.

"I'd appreciate it if you would show them to me Naruto."

She said, and Naruto felt elation creep up from his stomach into his throat.

"Great!"

He squeaked out before he corrected his voice.

"I, uh, I mean great."

He received a small laugh in return before she reached to grab her materials. Naruto intercepting halfway to grab the stand, the heavier item.

"Let me help you with that."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"No problem!"

He spoke gleefully in affirmation.

Thankfully, since she used acrylic paint this time, her unfinished painting, had already dried by the time she attached everything back to her bike.

Seeing everything Hinata was cargo loading, Naruto felt a little concerned.

"That's an awful lot Hinata-chan. Do you need any help?"

She gave her bike set-up a slight once over and wore a small frown. She would be alright to get back, but once she finished her painting, she would definitely need to find a better system.

"Ummmm, I think I'll be okay this time Naruto. Thanks for asking."

She responded with a shy smile.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave a nod.

"We can ummm…meet here at this clearing at around noon. I want to see if I can finish this painting."

She said. Indicating towards her half finished work.

"Sounds good to me! I don't have anything else important to do."

He replied. Giving her a thumbs up and a smile. She giggled, again, in response before heading off.

"See you tomorrow N-Naruto-san!"

"You bet!"

He called out as he watched her head in the opposite direction with a giddy feeling in his belly. For some reason, his meeting with Hinata felt special. He wasn't quite sure why. He had met plenty of pretty girls in his life, and Hinata was undoubtedly pretty. But, he had never felt a pull to approach them before, or to be around them.

So far, his summer had been pretty boring, and he spent his empty mornings and early afternoons wandering around the city and the forest. They looked like, however, they were about to get much more interesting.

He smiled mischievously. His whiskered birthmarks almost seeming to stand on end before he turned and began heading deeper into the forest. A new pep in his step.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto's mother, Kushina, watched surprised as her son gulped down his half burnt toast and rubbery eggs with gusto and the absence of one complaint about her cooking.

"Slow down! You'll choke."

She said. Watching him with sharp curiosity over the lip of her coffee, and he garbled words of acquisition in return. She sat her cup down on their little dining table and felt herself watching him.

Something was different.

Him eating like a mad man was nothing new, but the fact that he was up and eating breakfast before noon without her having to threaten to beat him with her slipper was.

Her sharp motherly eyes observed that not only had he already taken a shower, he had washed his hair, **and** cleaned behind his ears. He also put on his "best" orange shirt and clean cargos, and even looked like he had attempted to somewhat style his medium spiky blonde hair.

Who was this person? Because he definitely was not her son.

He finished his plate, and put the dish in the sink before yelling…

"Bye, Kaa-chan!"

And attempting to run out of the door.

"Wait a second there young man! Don't forget I need you back at the shop before 5. We need to do inventory."

Kushina's voice rang out so loud Naruto was sure even the neighbors must have heard her.

"I know! You told me! Can I go already?"

Naruto asked impatiently. His hand impatiently sitting on the door.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, and she slowly brought her cup of coffee up for another sip. Her son looking at her incredulously as she lazily nodded.

"You can go. But don't be late-"

The door was already closed before she could even get out the last syllable.

Oh, he was going to pay for that one later.

Naruto was not even fully outside when he felt a shiver go down his spine despite it being quite warm outside.

He crossed the small patio and backyard to exit the wooden gate before walking out of a small space on the side that separated his home from the shop on the other side.

His mother's shop, Specialtea (which was a confectionery that also sold specialty teas) was attached to their house, so he chose to go out the back way since their shop wasn't open yet.

As he walked by his mother's shop window, however, he looked up and found her glaring at him as she flipped the open sign. His eyes went wide, and his legs speed up for some…odd reason as he headed towards Senju Park.

What was her problem?

His home was located smack dab in Konohagakure, and he had grown up in the city. Living only a few blocks away from the park.

In truth, he had woken up a bit too early. Having spent most of the night thinking about spending the day with Hinata, so he had killed some time by playing kick ball with some of the neighborhood kids.

Naruto was a regular loafer and well known around the neighborhood, so this wasn't an irregular sight.

They were actually in the middle of a game when he heard the Konoha clock tower strike 12, and he felt a sense of panic.

He was late! It was the first day, and he was already screwing up.

"Crap!"

It was his time to kick when he suddenly bolted. His team was up a point, so they were not all too happy when he unexpectedly started running full speed towards the forest.

Konohamaru, the captain of his team, was especially nonplussed.

"What the hell? Boss? Naruto! Where are you going? You haven't even kicked the ball! And you're going the wrong way!"

He heard being called out behind him, but he ignored it.

"Sorry, man! I got somewhere to be!"

He yelled back in return, and he promised himself he would make it up to them later. Maybe give them a few pieces of candy on the house and call it even, but he couldn't let a kick ball game ruin his time with Hinata.

He bolted non-stop through the forest, and once again, he thanked his constant source of endless energy. It served him well during secondary school, and no one ever beat him in the long distance run.

He pushed himself to his limit, and made a 40 minute stroll into a 20 minute race. Hoping Hinata was still there when he made it.

He was not sure, but something told him that Hinata was not the kind of girl to be kept waiting. For some reason, she seemed rather important even though she also had an undeniably humble and shy air about her. Completely the opposite of himself.

When he finally made it to their spo…um…the spot, and broke through, he was pleased to find that Hinata was still there. Her painting complete, and her, a vision in a pretty lavender sundress sitting amongst the flowers with her sketch book. Her brown loafers and white socks gone so that her cute little pale feet could feel the earth.

She looked up in surprise at his arrival, and it almost seemed as if he had been interrupting.

"S-sorry I'm…l-late."

Despite having great stamina, he was still human, which means he was still a little out of breath after running for 20 minutes straight.

She looked at him surprised, and then confused before looking down at a delicate silver watch around her thin wrist. Her eyes widened even more before she scrambled to get her feet and dusted off her dress. Even though there was not a stain on it.

Naruto frowned, and looked down to see his own clothes were dusty from kickball and running through the forest. He felt his cheeks heat up. Hands stuffing into his pockets.

"I-it's okay! I honestly didn't notice."

She said off-handedly, and Naruto felt himself deflate a little. Hinata must have noticed because she seemed to rush to follow-up.

"I-I mean I was distracted. I ummm…finished my painting earlier than expected, so I started sketching…and I guess I kind of lost track of time. I do that sometimes."

Hinata explained, and Naruto felt himself smile. Happy that she even felt the need to explain herself to him. A practical stranger.

"Well…it's beautiful."

Naruto said, and Hinata looked confused again as he walked up towards her.

"The painting. I mean."

She blushed at her own ignorance.

"Oh, right! Yeah. Thanks."

Her response was bashful, and her mind had been so scattered since yesterday.

She had been so absentminded the night before that her father even scolded her at dinner.

Her mind seemed to constantly wander back to the mysterious stranger in front of her. She knew meeting up with him like this was strange, and potentially dangerous, but some unknown part of her deep within felt like this was right.

"So, ummm…you ready to go?"

"Ummmm, sure. Just let me…umm…put on my s-shoes."

Hinata responded skittishly before sitting down and starting to put back on her socks and loafers. It was at this time that Naruto finally started paying attention to her attire in a way that was not admiration.

"Hinata-chan are you uh…sure you'll be okay walking in the forest in that?"

Hinata paused a moment in her endeavor, and noticed the difference in her own attire and Naruto's which consisted of pants, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

While her outfit was certainly suitable for a stroll in the park, she was not sure how her dress would hold up in the rough terrain.

"Oh dear, y-you're right. I'm not prepared at all. Maybe we should try again tomorr-"

"Uh, wait!"

Hearing where the sentence was going, Naruto made a quick decision and impromptu decision to change his plans, and his eagerness slightly startled Hinata.

"How about today, I take you to the things that are really close and easy to get too. That way, it won't be so hard on you?"

He offered, and mentally patted himself on the back for his quick thinking.

"Ummm, okay."

Hinata did not really have to think much about it since she honestly did not know what to expect anyway. Anything would be new and exciting for her.

"Let me just grab my backpack."

She said, and Naruto noticed that there was now a medium sized cargo wagon attached to her bike. And, her satchel bag from earlier seemed to be replaced by a larger black backpack.

"Well, seems you're quite prepared?"

Naruto asked with a large grin on his face, and the fact that he did not notice the irony in his own statement made Hinata laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

And, they started off.

When Naruto promised her he would show her the sights of the forest, he was not lying.

He took her all around. To places she had never even dreamed of seeing in real life.

He took her to the opening of the spring that flowed through Konoha, which was actually a ravine. And she saw doe and mother dear sipping from the clear water. She wanted to stop and draw the scene, but Naruto seemed in a hurry to get somewhere. And, he promised that the next day, they would revisit all of these places so she could draw.

Even though Naruto seemed a man on a mission, Hinata was at least able to convince him to have some of the bento she had made her and him in anticipation of the long day and possibly missing lunch. He seemed surprised and a little overly grateful for a few onigiris, and she was sure his over praising of the simple snack she made was just to make her feel good.

It seemed a little farfetched for him to say a simple rice ball with some fish was the best home cooked meal he had ever had.

The next stop to where ever he was taking her was a large tree in the middle of the forest. Naruto said it was the oldest tree for miles around, and its branches extended well above that of the others. He told her how he had tried to climb all the way to the top as a child, but he stopped halfway because the other kids got scared and told his mother.

He even climbed a little up the tree, and when he smiled down at her, Hinata could swear that he was shining. And, felt herself again, getting the urge to draw him when he jumped down. The moment gone.

The last spot that seemed to be Naruto's destination the whole time was another clearing, that instead of housing sunflowers, held an astonishing array of all different kinds of wild flowers of all different kinds of colors.

And, Hinata did not think the scene could get any more beautiful until Naruto ran through the field with little abandon and a sea of multicolored butterflies came bursting out.

Her eyes went wide as she marveled at the sight. Dropping her back pack in enchantment. She began to reach down to grab her sketchbook from her bag when Naruto came running back towards her and beaconed her to join him.

She hesitated. The artistic part of her wanted to remain an observer and draw out what she saw, but seeing his eyes. Shining in excitement, and inviting her with longing. A hand reaching out towards her, she could not refuse him.

She started timidly at first. Walking and occasionally jogging after him as he ran rabid around the field. Arms spread out like an airplane.

It took some coaxing from Naruto, but not too long after, she found her shoes off again, and she ran.

She ran after Naruto, she ran after the sun, she ran with the wind.

Her own arms spread wide, and a laugh constantly playing on her throat as she twirled and skipped and jumped.

This feeling.

This was the same feeling she felt when she had first found the sunflower clearing.

The feeling of having wings.

A feeling she seemed to get now all too often. Usually in the presence of Naruto.

Unlike Naruto, who seemed to go on forever, Hinata (who was still in fairly good shape) found herself tumbling to the ground in exhaustion. Face up and towards the sun.

Naruto, noticing that Hinata had went down, ran her way immediately. Only to see her out of breath, sweating, and smiling.

Seeing that she wasn't actually hurt. Naruto joined her by laying in the field next to her. Looking up towards the sky.

Unfortunately, there were not many clouds in the sky, so they could not really cloud watch. His friend Shikamaru would surely be disappointed.

Out of nowhere though, Naruto heard a noise, and before long, he realized it was Hinata laughing hysterically.

Not the cute and shy little laughs she had given before. This one was hearty and raw and she was smiling so brightly. Even though her dress had smudges, her socks had spots, and her hair was no longer bone straight and seemed a bit wild.

She was beautiful. And, her laugh was infectious. Naruto soon found himself laughing too. Giddy and happy because she seemed to be happy. And enjoying his company.

They laughed for a few moments. Though nothing was funny before turning their heads to face each other. Their laughs dying down.

Naruto smiled at her, and she smiled back. A few giggles escaping her lips.

"That was fun, huh?"

Naruto asked. His voice low and a little deeper than she remembered.

"Yeah. It was."

When Hinata got back home later that afternoon, she had to go in through the servant quarters in case her father (as rare as it was), sister, or cousin had made it home to avoid them seeing her in her current state.

She made it to her room without incident, and despite the mess she was, she found that she could not stop smiling. She had not managed to draw a single new thing that day, but she found she was happier and more satisfied than she had been in a long while.

She had laughed. Laughed so honestly without holding back or stifling herself. She had heard her own voice. She didn't think that was possible anymore. Not after her mother had died. She thought sadly before she went to prepare herself a bath to ease sore muscles she had forgotten even existed.

That night, Neji and her father did not come home from the office for dinner. Hinata did not think much of it then. Having been taught since young not to meddle in her father's business or political affairs, but it would be a while yet since her father or her cousin would join her or her sister for dinner again. And for heavier reasons than she could ever imagine.

After that second day with Naruto, things seemed to change. She became much more comfortable around him, so much so that she could truly and honestly call him a friend.

It came to the point that they were hanging out together almost every day for hours on end.

He had done exactly as he promised, and he had taken Hinata back to the places that they had visited before so she could sketch or paint or draw to her heart's content.

Sometimes he could go off exploring by himself while she worked, or he would sit in silence and enjoy the sun's rays, which was rare since Naruto hated to sit in silence. Most times, he would distract her, and they would end up talking or playing by splashing in the spring, Naruto would try to teach her how to climb a tree, or perform a bird call. Though Hinata did not mind.

It was fun. Being with him. She felt like a part of herself she had never known was being revealed in his presence.

She learned that he was the same age as her, only a couple of months older, and he had also just graduated. She learned that he was raised by a single mother, which got him picked on, and how he had never met his father, even as a baby due to his tragic death. He did not elaborate as to how his father died, and she did not ask since he seemed to still really be hurting over it.

She, having lost her mother at a young age as well, fully understood his pain. Though she had gotten to know her own parent for at least a few years before she passed on from having a weakened heart a year after giving birth to Hanabi.

He talked about how no one had ever believed he could be governor of Konoha except his mother due to how poorly he had done in school as well as his social status. And, he also told her how she was the only one who had not laughed at him when he told her his dream.

Hearing that had made her sad, and she had reassured him that she still believed that based on his personality and his heart he was still the best fit to one day become Konoha's governor. Naruto did not know this, but she had been raised around politicians and had even been raised by one. So, she knew that the people who were currently in office were not looking out for Konoha's best interest.

Her father, like many of his cohorts, only cared about power and prestige, which did nothing to help the everyday people of the city, and Hinata vowed to herself there and then that she would do anything in her power to help Naruto become governor one day. Maybe even Daimyo if he so wanted.

She, herself, did not have much power, but the name Hyuuga did. And, though her father would probably oppose her all the way and maybe even disown her…that still would not change. She would always be a Hyuuga as well as the daughter of the clan patriarch.

Plus, Neji was pretty much set to be her father's heir, and he was much more reasonable than her father.

During the summer time, Hinata became closer to Naruto than she had any other non-family member in her life, and she hated that this time had to end. But, summer was almost over, and soon, she would have to begin her time at Konohagakure's Women's College.

Naruto, knowing this, told her that he had somewhere special to take her.

* * *

After the day she spent with him in the butterfly field, Hinata had convinced one of the maids in the house to go out and buy her some walking shorts that stopped just above her knee, a few short sleeved blouses, and some walking shoes.

Usually, she would insist on shopping for herself to get a sense of independence, but her father hated seeing trousers on women. Believing it was unladylike, and he never allowed her to wear them around him. So, she typically just did not get them at all. But, since traversing around the forest seemed quite difficult in a dress, she usually would change once he left for work (if he even came to breakfast), and she would be back and in her regular clothes before dinner at 7.

It was strange for her. Hinata did not usually hide things from her father. Hanabi found it easy to act the part of being a lady in front of their conservative family despite being the furthest from what they would consider acceptable outside of their line of sight. Hinata found with her honest personality that it was much easier to just become who her father wanted her to be instead of trying to hide her true self.

Regardless, she found that wearing the shorts and putting her hair up during their adventures made things a whole lot easier, and she felt much more comfortable and in her own skin. Though her father would probably condescendingly accuse her of being too boyish and unable to find a husband.

" _Who needed one of those anyway?"_

Hinata thought to herself boldly as she followed Naruto up the steepest and most difficult terrain that they had encountered since they began their little meetings.

"Almost there Hinata-chan!"

Naruto called behind him as he stepped upwards on some slightly unstable ground. He held his hand out to Hinata to help her across the mossy rock surface. She took his hand without hesitation, and as she memorized the feeling of his large rough hands in her smaller more delicate ones, she considered that having a husband might not be so bad…if it were Naruto.

The thought made her blush, and she hoped Naruto would not choose to look back at this moment since her face was currently as red as tomato. He didn't fortunately, so intent on getting to where they were going and concentrating on navigating that Hinata was able to observe him and daydream in peace without fear of being caught.

Watching his face and his form, the way his arms flexed as he helped half pull her along and the way his hair somewhat hung in his ocean blue eyes and tickled his tan skin (he was in need of a haircut), Hinata realized that the thought did not really bother her. Her and Naruto being together.

In fact, she rather liked it. She had silently noticed the changes within her during their time together. Feeling things she'd never felt before, and recognizing different things in herself. Naruto made her feel free.

Was it selfish to realize she had spent most of her life feeling like a gilded bird? Especially when she was so privileged? When she wanted for nothing?

Maybe it was. Sometimes she felt that way when she would see people less fortunate than her, but she could not help but feel somewhat trapped. Like she had been caged most of her life without realizing it.

It was not like that with Naruto. He seemed to like her. Truly like her with her hair pin straight or looking like a lion's mane. With her pretty little floral dresses or in shorts and a t-shirt. His eyes always seemed to look at her the same. With excitement and wonder. She suspected she probably looked at him the same.

She could not say what it was that drew her to him, and vice versa, but it was just an undeniable feeling.

So distracted in her own thoughts and imaginations of what it would be like to be with Naruto, Hinata stopped paying attention to where she was going and slipped. She almost went tumbling to the solid earth whilst maneuvering up a slightly steep dip, one foot placed and the other dangling, had Naruto not been supporting a good bit of her weight.

He heaved her body up the rest of the way, and their bodies clung together at the impact.

Hinata couldn't help herself from breathing slightly erratically as she looked down towards the rocks that surely would have injured her before looking up.

"Thanks…"

The word fell off her lips, but she hardly noticed it as she looked up in to Naruto's eyes. She felt the feeling of his solid build against her softer one, and she felt his eyes searching her face. Caressing her. She could feel them amusing her lips.

She looked away. Easing her body from his and only looked back up once he spoke

"No problem."

He said with a smile as always, but this one was different. It was soft. A little cheeky, but his eyes were anything but. They were spilling with an emotion. Adoration.

Naruto offered her his hand again, and she timidly took it this time. Pausing for but a moment as she felt his thumb stroke the back of her hand. She unconsciously felt hers do the same.

They walked and hiked up about 30 more minutes when Hinata distinctly began to hear the sound of running water. It was loud unlike the ravine he had shown her before that was more of a tinkle. This water was powerful.

He guided her expertly into some bush before pushing aside some leaves to reveal them overlooking a waterfall.

It was big and expansive, and the water was clear as it flowed down. The source of the Konoha spring.

Naruto continued to carefully guide her down the cliff of the fall before showing her a small cave behind the fall where there was a blanket set upon the mossy rocks.

She looked at him surprised, and he was smiling at her bashfully. His hand going up to scratch behind his head, and Hinata felt her stomach whirl as she put her backpack down and sat. Him joining soon after. His knees pulled up with his arms around them.

Seeing the waterfall from the top was glorious in itself and was a work of art, but seeing it from the inside…as the sun light refracted off of the water. Giving them flecks of what would be a rainbow…it was truly a sight.

"Wow."

Was all she could say, and strangely, she did not even have the urge to paint it at this moment. That had been happening more as the days went on.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hinata had thought she felt Naruto's intense eyes on her, but once she looked at him, he was already looking back at the waterfall.

"This is what I wanted to show you the first day we met up. This sight. Even though we had just met, I knew you'd love it."

She would have, and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew how he had guessed.

"Naruto-kun, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Hinata started, and he looked at her. Giving his full attention.

"Sure. Go ahead."

He was always open to answer any question she had. Another thing she loved about him.

"Was it you? That first week I came to the forest. Were you the one watching me?"

He seemed surprised at her question, and went quiet before going sheepish. He looked away from her before looking back and away again. He seemed almost scared to answer.

"Y-yeah. It was me."

She'd thought so. All along.

"But, why?"

"I..I didn't mean to scare you. Do you believe that?"

He asked her with a pleading look in his eyes. Finally making eye contact.

She nodded.

Had she not believed that, she never would have started meeting him or continued to meet him, but her reassurance seemed to ease his anxiousness some as he relaxed.

"I wasn't planning on watching you, ya know. I was just killing time in the forest like I always do with my free time when I saw you. In my field."

The way he phrased that confused her.

"Your field?"

He nodded.

"When I was younger, my mother used to tell me about how there was land in Senju Park that used to be owned by the Uzumaki clan. My clan. She said that by the time she was born, majority of the Uzumaki clan had already migrated from Konoha, and that the sunflower field was the last semblance of where their land used to be. It's…it's where she said she met my father."

Naruto explained as he looked down, and Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Something she would not have even thought of doing a month or so ago, and he gave her a look of appreciation.

"After she told me that, I started visiting the forest. Exploring. In search of the lost Uzumaki land. When I finally found the sunflower field. I knew it was the right place, but it looked nothing like my mother described. While there were still flowers left there, a lot of the land was dead. I hated seeing it like that."

He took a short breath.

"So, I started trying to tend to the land. I would come by, and I would beg Kaa-chan to buy me sunflower seeds so that I could plant them. I did that for years and years until it seemed like there was no more space to put any."

"Wait, you made the sunflower field?"

"I mean kinda. It was already there. I just restored it basically."

Naruto said nonchalantly. Not even recognizing what he had accomplished.

Hinata was surprised. She had no idea that Naruto could be attentive enough for gardening. She had in no way fooled herself in to believing that she knew everything about him in a month and a half's time, but it still surprised her that they had both shared such a love for flowers. Though, it shouldn't have since Naruto seemed to be all around in love with nature.

"That's why it surprised me. Seeing you there. I had been going there for years and years, and no one had ever found my special place. Until you."

Their eyes locked.

"At first, I was mad. I didn't like the idea of someone intruding in on my space. I was going to give you a telling to until I saw you. I thought to myself…it's a girl! I can't be rude to a girl. So, I watched you. I watched how attentive you were to the flowers I had planted by hand. How you cherished my special place almost as much as I did. Before I could even think to speak to you however, you ran away."

It was Hinata's turn to be sheepish though she realized there was no way she could have known it was Naruto or what his intentions were then.

"I didn't think you would come back after that. Though, I checked anyway. Just to see, and to my surprise, you came back. But, every time I convinced myself to approach you, I'd think about how scared you'd been, and I'd chicken out. Until I saw your painting. I was drawn to it. I was drawn to you."

The last part was spoken softly. Intently, and Hinata may have gasped. Unable to speak words. Cheeks rosy red.

He stared deep into her eyes, and Hinata wanted to melt into a puddle. A part of her wanting to look away from his gaze, but the overwhelming part never wanting to.

His eyes looking at her, and his words settling in on her heart.

Wasn't that as good as a confession? Should she take it like that?

Should she confess?

Those thoughts seemed to hammer on her mind as she felt his eyes on her lips again. Last time she had looked away, unprepared. This time she thought she might be. Especially with the way her heartbeat was racing and ringing in her ears.

They seemed to be having a moment.

Naruto seemed to want to kiss her. Their faces having gotten closer and the way his eyes navigated from her eyes to her lips.

She unconsciously let her own eyes droop. Trying to avoid looking shocked or like a deer in headlights.

They both leaned forward…

When Naruto's stomach growled.

Her eyes went wide. His own cheeks colored and he laughed embarrassed as he slowly leaned away.

Hinata sat in a state for a moment. Light headed even as she was not sure where the moment went.

Looking at Naruto, he seemed to be berating himself mentally as he looked down. An air of disappointment and awkwardness surrounding him. Quiet.

She could only smile. Reaching into her backpack for the bentos she had made just for them. It was ramen, which she had come to learn he loved early on after he spent a good hour talking about it one day.

As she unscrewed the top of the canister that held the broth, Naruto's nose twitched. As expected.

She poured some broth into the already cooked noodles, vegetables, and pieces of meat before offering it to him.

"Want some Naruto-kun?"

He resisted for longer than she originally expected. Too shamefaced to face her before caving. Grabbing the bento and chopstick from her hands shyly. Taking a whiff, and then slurping the noodles up eagerly.

"Hmmmmmmm!"

He hummed. Looking at her enthusiastically. Hinata smiling all the while as Naruto fell back into his old self.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, and she eventually did try to sketch something before falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

Breathing in the herbal and earthy scent of his mother's tea, which seemed to perpetually linger on his clothes, before breathing out in appreciation.

"Mmmmmmm."

She voiced in appreciation much as he had earlier before snuggling in closer.

Naruto looked down at her cute face and the way her bangs swept to the side. Admiring her nose, its slope, and her rose pink lips that he had lost the chance in finally tasting.

And, he decided. He did not ever want this to end as he looked forward.

Naruto was not stupid. Not all the time at least. He knew Hinata and he came from two different worlds. He could tell by her clothes and her manners that her family had money. He had friends who had money. Though, they tried to hide it. He could tell the difference.

This was a friendship that was not supposed to last past the summer.

He had known for a while. They were supposed to go their separate ways. It's why he had held on so tightly. Knowing that chances were, he would never get the opportunity again.

He asked her why she had decided to go to Konoha's Women's College when the main university had a degree in art. She had explained to him that Konoha's Women's College was basically a holding pin for high society women where they could socialize, review etiquette, and prepare to be good wives for their future husbands. Usually, men of the same status.

The college was just a way of saying that their wives had an education, and it only taught them enough to not look stupid in front of their husband's business partners.

When Naruto had asked her why she would willing go somewhere like that, she had answered sadly…

"Because my father does not want me to be seen fraternizing with men until I am arranged to be married."

It was then he knew. If he did not hold on this time, he would lose her forever.

As they left the forest for the day, walking side by side in the park, Naruto made a decision. There was nothing else in the forest for them to see. Hadn't been for a while, and if she left today, he was not sure if he could see her again.

"Ummmm, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

She asked. Stopping as he gave her the handles to her bike. She was looking at him expectantly, and he was not sure what to expect. But, there was no going back. His feelings had long been sealed.

"Would…would you like to visit my mother's shop tomorrow?"

He asked. Face all seriousness, and Hinata's mouth dropped slightly.

This was the first time Naruto had invited her anywhere outside of their sanctuary. Sure, he would walk her through the park occasionally, but never beyond. It was as if there was a barrier neither of them dared to cross.

But, summer was fast ending, and there was no way that Hinata would be able to skip off into the forest unnoticed once she started school again. Their time together had effectively been winding down to an end.

Hinata had tried to ignore it and not think about it since the semester would not start for another two weeks, but it seemed she was not the only one who had it weighing on her mind.

Inviting her to his mother's shop was not only him inviting her to meet his mother, but him inviting her into his real everyday life.

"Sure, Naruto-kun. I'd love to."

Naruto seemed surprised by her answer, and Hinata wondered if she had not made her feelings clear enough. But, the grin he gave her made her not think too much of it.

"Ummmm…g-great! I mean, yeah…that's ummm."

He couldn't find words.

"So, we'll meet up here in the park then…tomorrow?"

He asked hopefully. Almost as if she had not actually agreed.

But, she responded just as positively as the first time. Beaming.

"Tomorrow."

"Great! That's ummm…great."

He said with a nervous laugh as he waved awkwardly. Beginning to walk away while still facing her.

"Guess, I'll see you then?"

He said for one more moment of reassurance, and Hinata nodded.

"Great."

He kept walking backwards for a bit. Seeming to not want to take his eyes off of her in the off chance she would somehow disappear, but eventually he turned around. Peeking at her over his shoulder, and waving once more as Hinata mounted her bike.

As Naruto continued down the path, she fully got on her bike, and continued down the path she had come to know so well.

The path back to the Hyuuga estate. She was giddy with glee as she hummed some unknown song. A bop of her head even as she rode past the towering metal gate of her home and its lush foliage. It was only a little later in the afternoon, but even Hanabi was still away at her summer lessons.

She kept this same attitude even as she walked towards her room. Going past the library. A bounce in her step.

"Hinata? I see you've returned from your dalliances."

She heard a deep voice and stiffened. Her back ramrod straight.

She looked down at her attire, and sensed a feeling of panic well up in her throat only to turn and see Neji standing there in place of her father. Wearing his customary black slacks, white button down, and hair held back by a cloth head band. Hands lazily in his pockets. She couldn't help but compare his own confident stance to Naruto's much more nervous habit.

But despite herself, and the fact she had been caught red handed, Hinata breathed a sigh of semi-relief.

"Hello, Neji-nii-san. You're home very early….is father with you?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. Arms folding in front of him.

Hinata stood anxiously waiting. Eyes darting to and fro. Almost as if expecting her father to jump out of nowhere and chastise her.

Neji's own sharp eyes studied her reaction closely, and seeming to have felt that he had made her suffer long enough, he responded.

"No, uncle is not here. He sent me home early. He had an…urgent meeting with the city council. There seems to be rising tensions with Suna. The Daimyo will be visiting soon, and uncle said he did not have time to babysit today."

Neji rolled his eyes, and Hinata felt herself fully relax.

As long as it was just Neji, she could explain herself and her attire. He wouldn't tell her father. Fearing the repercussions she would face.

"And, what about you? Did enjoy your little trip into Konoha's forest? What are you? Some kind of wild heathen now? And, what's with that get up?"

Neji asked with distaste at her khaki shorts and baby blue sleeveless button down, and Hinata felt her throat seize up.

"You know?"

Neji gave her a look as if insulted. Almost as if **she** were the oblivious one. Perhaps she was.

"Does…does father know?"

"Of course he knows Hinata. How do you think **I** found out?"

This…this didn't make any sense. If her father had known what she was doing every day, why hadn't he said anything?

"How?"

She asked, and Neji finally let his form relax. His look almost pitying.

"Dear cousin, your servants are his servants. I mean, he pays the people who wash your clothes."

He looked her up and down.

"And, buy them. You cannot hide anything from your father in this house. Their loyalties only lie with him, so there are eyes everywhere."

Hearing him speak. Hinata felt a sense of dread building. She brought her palm to her face, and groaned. How could she be so naïve? All this time, she thought she had been avoiding her father's watchful eyes, and she had played right into his hand.

And, he had allowed her to run around freely in it. But the question was, why?

"Why? If he knew that I was hanging around the forest, and being…unladylike. Why did he allow me to?"

Neji merely scoffed.

"Who knows? From what I can gather, he believes he is allowing you to sow your wild oats. As long as what you're doing is not in the public eye, and does not scandalize the Hyuuga name, he'll allow it…to a point."

He emphasized.

"It's his way of insuring that you're more…agreeable when it comes time to arrange your marriage."

Somehow, the truth disappointed Hinata more than her own fears.

Her father was allowing her this time of "freedom" so that she would be grateful enough to eventually marry whoever he chose for her.

Even though hearing this did not surprise her, it still made her…sad.

Neji seemed to notice since he dropped his smug attitude for a moment to speak with her in concern…as her older cousin and not her father's mouthpiece.

Despite his arrogance, he actually did care for his cousin and did not want to see her suffering.

"Hinata, if I were you, I would take this time that Hiashi is giving you and cherish it. Whatever your father _thinks_ he is doing or not. Enjoy this small ounce of freedom he has given you to actually do what you want. Some of us…aren't quite so lucky."

Seeing Neji's eyes cloud over slightly after his last statement, Hinata came to see that whatever pressure she was facing, Neji was facing 20 times that as the main contender to be heir to the Hyuuga business and political empire, and he was dealing with it with far more grace than she.

It made her once again feel selfish that all she could do was bob her head in affirmation.

Neji did not seem to mind though, and merely smirked before his face turned pensive again.

"And, Hinata, be careful. Things in the Five Nations…aren't as they seem. There are a lot of things happening in the background right now."

Neji spoke. His eyes seeming to send a secret message before he retreated back into the library. Leaving Hinata to her own interpretation to what he meant.

The Five Nations were not completely amicable, but ever since the First Great War eighteen years ago, they seemed to have at least some kind of tentative treaty. Hinata was not alive back then during the height of the tensions, so she was not sure.

But today, things did not seem all too bad. Sure, occasionally some of the nation's had been fighting about the allocation of resources. Most notably Suna, who were minor players in the last war, but seemed to be gaining a louder voice with the appointment of what some considered to be the youngest city leader in history. Hinata had heard him likened to a dictator. This Gaara person, and Hinata had heard that he had killed his own father to assume the position.

Suna was not a democracy like Konoha pretended to be. It was located in a different nation that had different ways of governing that Hinata did not completely understand. Having been sheltered from much of it.

She just knew that within the past year or so, she had heard and seen the word Suna mentioned continuously by her father and Konoha news.

Hinata did not understand what Neji was trying to tell her then, but within the coming days and months, she would.

* * *

The next day, Hinata found herself primping a little longer than usual. Making sure her hair had a nice sheen to it, and wearing her favorite white dress with the ruffled sleeves and black Mary Janes and pristine white socks.

She could not look sweeter if she tried.

She even wore some silver earrings and side swept her bangs.

For some reason, she felt the unnerving need to look nice for Naruto's mother. Believing that first impressions were important.

Leaving the house that morning, she felt like maybe she had somewhat accomplished her goal when she felt several of her family's retainers stop and look at her as she walked by. She almost felt insecure under their gaze.

She had even managed to avoid breakfast in order to avoid her family's scrutiny.

And, the feeling increased tenfold when she arrived to the park. Seeing Naruto waiting for her just outside it.

"Whoa."

He breathed out as his eyes laid upon her. His hands that were sitting in his pockets leaving them suddenly.

As she got off her bike, Hinata could not look him the eye, and shyly pushed her hair back on side of her left ear. Naruto felt himself swallow hard at that glimpse of the slope of her neck.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you look…really pretty."

Naruto spoke nervously. Finding it difficult to look at her head on. His cheeks getting red.

She was glowing.

"T-thanks, Naruto-kun."

Hinata, herself, seemed to find it difficult to take his compliment. Demurely hiding her face and avoiding eye contact.

They stood their awkwardly for a few moments. Each trying to study the other while not being obvious before Naruto cleared his throat.

"So, I ummm…guess we should get going. The shop is just around the corner."

He said while taking the bike from Hinata's hands to push it along. She allowed it. Finding that Naruto was the one person she did not mind trying to care for her despite her whole life being filled with people trying to do so.

For once though, it actually felt genuine.

Walking through Naruto's neighborhood proved to be a feat though as shopkeepers and people they passed seem to stare at them and whisper. It was unnerving. Especially when she heard snippets of their conversation.

"Who's that with Naruto?"

"I don't know. It couldn't…it couldn't possibly be a girlfriend right?"

"What? No way. She's way out of his league."

Hinata blushed, but noticed that some of the comments made Naruto scowl and grumble.

It got even worse when they passed an empty lot that had been commandeered by some neighborhood kids playing baseball.

"Hey! Is that Naruto? It is! Hey, Naruto, you owe us candy!"

As they walked by, the kids seemed to totally drop the game to come running up to the fence. Naruto groaned. Already knowing what was coming.

"Oooo, who's this?"

Asked a boy with brown hair who seemed to have a chip in his tooth. For some reason, Hinata felt like she may have seen his face somewhere.

Before Hinata could answer, however, Naruto had already intercepted.

"Ugh, go away Konohamaru, and take your minions with you."

"Hey!"

There were two voices of opposition from a pigtailed girl whose hair seemed to defy gravity and a boy with glasses.

"Whatever you say Boss! We'll leave you with your girlfriend!"

The boy responded obnoxiously, and both their faces went red.

"Just don't forget the candy, or I'm telling Kushina!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get away you hooligans!"

Naruto chimed before trying to speed past. Children of all ages making faces and kissy noises at them.

By the time they actually made it to Naruto's family shop, it seemed like the whole neighborhood was whispering about them, and Naruto felt a little embarrassed that Hinata had to endure that.

"I…I'm sorry you had to go through that Hinata-chan. I don't know what's wrong with them. I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Hinata could see that it concerned him, so she gave a quick shake of her head.

"No. Not all Naruto-kun. I actually…I think it's quite nice that the whole neighborhood seems so curious about you. It…it almost seems like a family."

She responded, and Naruto had never thought of it like that. It made him see things a little differently.

"Yeah…I guess we are kind of like our own family."

He replied rolling to a stop in front of shop that had the words _Specialtea_ written out on the front in cursive lettering.

"Speaking of family. We're here! This is my home."

Naruto announced proudly, and Hinata took it in.

It looked like a regular house despite the fact Hinata knew it also housed a confectionery. She had been excited when Naruto had first told her about his mother's shop, being a lover of sweets, but she had not wanted to impose by inviting herself into his space.

It was not a large place, but it was not small. Its cheery disposition and bright coloring making it seem sunny and homely. It seemed the perfect fit for Naruto.

There was a white wooden gate that surrounded the place and Naruto guided them through before leaning her bike against it. He did not seem concerned about leaving it their unattended, so Hinata didn't either. Trusting his judgment.

They walked up a couple of stairs to a large front porch before Naruto stopped to look at her for a moment in front of the door. Secretly praying.

" _Kaa-chan, please don't embarrass me."_

A part of him thought that maybe he should warn Hinata, but it wouldn't do much to help so he merely smiled at her, which she returned, before opening door. A bell ringing in the background.

"Welcom-"

Came the familiar voice of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, as she stepped from the back of the shop to the counter with a smile. Her vibrant read hair pulled back messily with a blue hair clamp. Apron tied around her waist in a simple white blouse and khaki capris.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought I told you to wash your dishes before you left this morning. I didn't raise any slobs! And, why are you back so early? I don't need you getting in my way. You say you're helping but all you do is gorge yourself and make more of a mes-"

"Kaa-chan!"

Naruto screamed out. Face twisted in mortification, and Kushina was about to give him more of a piece of her mind when she saw the blue head peeking in behind him.

"Oh…"

Her voice lilted up when she saw the head belonged to a rather beautiful young lady.

Her eyes wide as she looked back between Naruto and his friend.

Kushina, being Kushina, however, it did not take her long to recover.

"W-welcome! Young lady…uhh…come on in!"

She said brightly, and Hinata timidly walked from behind Naruto. Giving Kushina a slight bow, and allowing them to take each other in.

Kushina was liking the beginnings of what she saw. Her eyes beginning to glint.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend?"

She exclaimed as she rounded the corner of the counter. Face a little tight at the end.

Naruto was offended.

"Because, I didn't know you were going to insult me as soon as I walked in."

He said sulkily, and Kushina laughed loudly before swatting him "playfully" with a towel.

All the while, Hinata was taking in her surroundings. The place was much what she expected though it was larger than she had anticipated.

There were aisles upon aisles of candy and other snacks. An array of colors everywhere with artificially colored sweets. It was a child's dream.

There was also a display case at the front counter with cookies, pastries, and to Hinata's delight…cinnamon rolls.

Behind the counter, however, were barrels upon barrels stacked in the walls with words like hibiscus, lavender, and oolong labeled on them. There was also a few sitting areas off to the sides, but since it was early, it did not seem to be any people there yet.

"So, Naruto, you going to introduce me?"

Kushina asked eagerly.

But, as Naruto opened his mouth, she was already speaking.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina. The owner of this shop, and the mother of this…"

A side eye and exasperated sigh.

"Young man. And you?"

"H-hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Hinata spoke before giving a full bow. Kushina was surprised. By several things.

"Hyuuga you say?"

She inquired. Her sharp gray eyes looking Hinata up and down. Taking everything in.

"Any relation to Hiashi?"

Hinata blinked owlishly. Not expecting the question.

"Why…yes…He's…he's my father."

She answered. Looking up at Naruto for any reaction. She received none. From him at least.

Kushina however seemed to find it a hoot. Laughing almost hysterically.

"You? You're the daughter of that stick in the mud! Really? You're sweeter than anything in this shop. How could this have happened? I expected his daughter to be a walking icicle the way him and his heir carry themselves on television...It must be Hana's influence."

The last part was whispered, with a wistful smile, so Hinata was not sure she'd heard correctly. But, it had almost sounded like Kushina had said her mother's name when Naruto spoke again and carried the topic away.

"Hey, don't insult Hinata-chan's family. That's rude Kaa-chan! And you say I'm the one without manners, ya know."

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. My father is known to be a…cold man, and I'm sure he'd agree with your mother's assessment that I'm not…much like my family."

Hinata spoke quietly, and seeing that she was not offended by his mother's words, he relaxed.

"Oh…if you say so, I guess."

He spoke before a thought seemed to occur to him.

"Wait a second, how do you know Hinata-chan's father anyway?"

Kushina and Hinata blanched.

"Naruto! You idiot! How in the world do you ever expect to become governor if you don't even know….ugh! Kami, help my son."

Kushina voiced, and Hinata felt a little bad for almost agreeing with her.

After the awkward introductions, Kushina closed up the shop and invited Hinata to the back in their living space. Rationalizing that the shop was not usually busy in the mornings, and she probably would not see any customers until lunch. Especially since she had an agreement with the neighborhood mothers not to sell to their children until at least after 1.

Hinata found herself in a sitting area with Naruto. Their old box television on as the news anchors talked about the impending visit of the Daimyo, who was supposed to be addressing the public at the governor's offices. Her father, being a prominent member of the city council and local government, also being shown.

"Ooohhh, so that's your father. I've seen him! And, yeah, I don't see the resemblance at all."

Naruto spoke. Eyes gazing at her intensely. She blushed as Kushina returned from the kitchen. Tsking. A plate and a steaming cup of tea in hand.

She had taken her hair down and her apron off. She looked pretty, and younger.

"Naruto, now who's being rude. Stop staring at the poor girl. You're making her uncomfortable."

"Nuh uh!"

Shaking her head Kushina set the cup of tea and a nice steaming cinnamon roll in front of Hinata who looked down at it before looking back up at her. Kushina only smirked.

"I saw you drooling before you were half way even in the shop! Hyuuga aren't the only ones with sharp eyes."

Kushina said knowingly, and Hinata was stunned at how observant Naruto's mother seemed to be. Despite…well, you know.

The smell of the cinnamon and sugar floated pleasantly up to her nose. Wafting its way in deliciously, and Hinata could not resist. Plus, she wouldn't want to be rude.

She picked up the small plate. Setting it in her lap before allowing her dainty fingers to tear a sticky piece of the roll away. Noticing an absence of a fork, but Hinata preferred to eat her pastries by hand any way. Though only if her father wasn't watching. For some reason, it made it taste better.

A musical hum followed as she allowed the taste of the sweet, gooey pastry to take over her senses.

"A girl who digs right in! That's what I'm talking about."

Hinata looked back at Kushina with stars in her eyes.

"It's…it's delicious. Did you make this?"

At her question, Kushina and Naruto fell into a peel of laughter. Looking at her as if she had just said the most precious thing.

"No, honey, I'm not really a cook-"

Naruto scoffed and slapped his leg as he in doubled over in another round of laughter. Kushina glared at him before grabbing a throw pillow and literally throwing it at his head. She hit him right in the face. Effectively and abruptly ending his merriment.

Hinata watched all of this warily as Kushina cleared her throat.

"Anyway, no. I buy the candy in bulk from a seller, and get the pastries from a friend of mine who is a home baker. I do, however, brew and mix the teas myself."

Kushina said proudly, and Hinata could tell that was her cue to try it.

She brought the traditional tea cup up to her nose and let its aroma waft into her nose. She instinctively gave another hum of appreciation. Being from a high society family, if there was one thing Hinata was particular about, it was tea.

Back when she was younger, her family used to even take vacations in an area known as Tea country, and Hinata had taken a liking to the taste and smell of tea.

But, she could only truly enjoy the higher quality stuff. Finding the rest to be too bitter and lacking in subtleties of flavor.

Kushina's tea had a nice scent to it. It was aromatic and smelled fresh and not overbearing. It also smelled quite familiar to her for some unknown reason. Hinata with her acute sense of tea could tell it was a mixed blend, and it smelled fruity and herby all at the same time.

She took a sip, and Kushina seemed to be watching her attentively.

"Wow."

Was all she could say in a breath as she let the delicacies tickle her taste buds. Hibiscus. There were other flavors as well, but she could tell that the hibiscus was supposed to be the star. She had to take another sip to really take in the depths of the flavor.

It was official.

"This is the best tea I have ever had in Konoha."

She said with one hundred percent honesty. Seeing Kushina in a new light as the woman beamed at her.

"I know right!"

Kushina jested in all seriousness though her eyes seemed to hold a new fondness in them that was not quite there before, and Hinata wondered how a woman who was so strong and almost domineering could create such delicate flavors. She was impressed.

Hinata opened her mouth to begin going into more detail when all of a sudden all three of their attentions were taken by the sudden raucous on the television. Apparently, the Daimyo had finally arrived, and was preparing to give some kind of speech.

Maybe it was presumptuous of her, but Hinata was quite surprised how intently both Kushina and Naruto seemed to watch the screen as Tsunade, the current acting governor, took to the mic with her assistant, Shizune, and protégé, the man many thought would become her successor, her brother Nawaki, on either side of her. Their head of security, Kakashi, not too far behind.

Despite having met some of these people personally, Hinata did find she had much in common with them despite being from a political family, so it was strange for her that the carefree Uzumaki family had quieted almost instantly when they heard the Daimyo was making a speech.

Tsunade did not speak long or field any questions before allowing the Daimyo, their country's leader, to take center stage. He was just as she remembered. Old, with a sunken face, and wearing a haori and kimono whilst being surrounded by people in suits.

It was not until this moment that Hinata thought to question why the Daimyo was making a speech. He usually visited Konoha to speak business before being whisked back to his grand estate in the middle of Fire country. Preferring to let his aides lead things within Konoha. Most times, the public would not even know he was in town.

He talked about things that Hinata had always heard about in the abstract. The growing tension amongst countries. The leading instigator being Suna. But what she had not heard until now was how Suna's leader seemed to be covertly having meetings with two of the Land of Fire's other main rivals, Oto no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni.

Both of which practically bordered Konoha, and had leaders that seemed to have a vendetta against them. Often causing trouble on the border between the lands by harassing people exporting and importing goods to the capital. Though, they both denied it.

And, apparently, things were getting a bit hostile. Especially with the emergence of Gaara, and his thirst and want to covet the resources of their land.

Suna was a hot and barren area that had been plagued by corruption due to its past leaders and the warring cities within the Kaze no Kuni. The land having been stripped off all its nourishment, and the people terrorized. People were starving, and these days there seemed to be a drought. Gaara and his radical ideas and actions seemed to have been born from a series of unfortunate events, and now he had allies that shared his campaign.

"I am addressing you all today. My people, my constituents, to warn you not to be fooled by what you hear outside of the capital, and to trust me when I say, that we will not allow ourselves to be bullied or humiliated by some rogue dictator from a far off land. Not now. Not ever again-"

Kushina abruptly turned the television off, and the atmosphere became unexplainably tense. Her hand with the remote hovering in midair before dropping. Almost lifeless.

Naruto also seemed to have quieted down. No other signs of his laughter or smile as he pensively stared at the dark screen of the television. His fist balled, curling and uncurling every so often. You could hear a pin drop, and Hinata had no idea what was going on.

She looked between mother and son, and they both seemed to be in their own thoughts. Kushina's eyes slightly glossy and off somewhere. Naruto's clenching his teeth and staring at his lap.

Thankfully, the moment did not last long as Kushina, as always, was the first to recover. Seeing Hinata's face, she gave a laugh, but it did not feel as mirthful as her others. The slight noise seemed to also wake Naruto from his stupor as he looked towards his mother. Uncurling his fist as he remembered that Hinata was also there.

"Well, that's enough of that."

Kushina said playfully. Trying to lighten the mood when she noticed that Hinata's tea had lost some of its luster.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, your tea's gone cold. Let me get you some more."

Hinata looked down at her cup. Seeing that Kushina was right.

"O-oh? It's fine. You really don't have to-"

"Nonsense. I've got it!"

Kushina said, and got up to go brew some more. Taking the lukewarm cup with her.

Hinata watched her leave and felt a little awkward. Naruto was clearly not finding it as easy to jump back into light conversation, but he was also going out of his way to have his mood go on unnoticed.

She wanted to ask him about it. Why he and his mother had responded so heavily to what the Daimyo had said? Hinata, herself, was also quite concerned. Being familiar with the fact that the Daimyo had spoken to reassure the people, but him feeling that need was worrying in and of itself. However, she still held hope that things would work out for the better.

Did Naruto and his mother not think so?

He finally looked up. Feeling her eyes on him, and she smiled.

He smiled back. Though it was halfhearted.

Kushina came back later in a better mood, and Hinata figured she had collected herself since she jumped right into asking Hinata about her life. Hinata was grateful for the reprieve, and told her everything she wanted to know about her school and home life with her cousin, her sister, and occasionally her father when he was around.

Kushina listened intently, and being Naruto's mother, also seemed to notice his change in demeanor. She, however, did not give Naruto the chance to wallow. Teasing him relentlessly until she finally got a response, and he seemed to relax into himself again.

After a while, he was back as he usually was, and Hinata had to smile at the loveliness of their relationship. Never having the chance to truly experience being close to a parent since the untimely death of her mother.

She really cherished the feeling of seeing what it could be like.

Not that she did not love and appreciate her own family, her father included, but this was…different.

Naruto eventually told his mother about her artwork, at which Hinata blushed, and she insisted that Hinata show her some of her work. Hinata, beginning to see she was unable to refuse Kushina, agreed, and she made arrangements to stop by again later on in the week to show her.

Hinata found that the three of them seemed to get along quite well despite their difference in personalities, and it seemed hours had passed before there was a rampant series of knocks on the shop door of varying heftiness.

They had been going for twenty minutes on and off.

Noticing the time, Kushina signed and grumbled.

"I guess I should go be a good business woman and open shop before those hoodlums ransack the place."

Kushina said as she stood up, and Naruto stood up after her. Hinata took that as the sign it was time to leave.

"Yeah, it is a little later in the afternoon than I expected, and I should walk Hinata back to the park so she can get home."

Naruto said as he looked at her, and Kushina smiled a peculiar kind of smile.

"Yeah, you do that. If you had actually gotten a job over the summer, maybe you could have rode with her like a real gentleman instead of leaving her halfway like a bum."

Kushina couldn't resist the extra nag despite the fact she was actually quite proud of how Naruto turned out. Her baby boy. She had had to go it alone, and he still seemed to turn out okay. Those darn stubborn Uzumaki genes.

Naruto, however, did not see the fondness and just scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks! See you in a bit Kaa-chan."

Hinata bowed again in farewell.

"Nice meeting you Uzumaki-san."

This time, Kushina's smile was genuine.

"Ditto. Get home safely, and don't forget to bring by some of your artwork. I'm looking forward to it, and I'm not opposed to making a trip to the Hyuuga Estate if I have to."

Kushina warned, and Hinata felt herself laugh even through her blush and the fact she was pretty sure it wasn't a joke.

"Hai."

She spoke as her and Naruto got prepared to leave out of the back door to avoid the inevitable crowd.

They were almost out of the door when Kushina called out to them.

"Oh, and Naruto…I approve."

She spoke cryptically with a wink.

"A-approve?"

Hinata asked slightly confused. Blinking up at Naruto, whose neck seemed to have gone beet red.

"Ugh, Kaa-chan!"

He said with a wail as he ushered Hinata out hurriedly. Kushina smirking as she watched them go.

However, after the door was closed behind them, her smile became more wistful and nostalgic. Her hand clutching her heart.

She had known from the moment Naruto had dared to introduce her.

 _He's growing up. Right, Minato?_

* * *

The months passed. Time spinning like a constant wheel, and things did not seem to be going any better between the Five Nations.

Suna had begun gathering allies, and Oto and Kaminari had become a little bit more aggressive with their harassment. To the point the Land of Fire even had to start dispatching troops to help escort resources in and out of the country.

Gaara had also ramped up his hate speech against Konoha. Blaming them and the Land of Fire for not helping them fully recover after the last Great War despite their treaty, and accusing them of hogging resources and refusing help while Suna's people were starving.

The accusations were a little farfetched considering Suna was a part of a totally different country, but from Gaara's point of view, the Land of Wind lacked resources and the only country that seemed to have an abundance of them was the Land of Fire.

There had been some hard feelings between the Kaze no Kuni's Daimyo and their own because of the lack of responsibility being taken to reign them in. Even allegations of fear had been thrown around, and it was just a matter of time before something would break the bough's back.

Hinata strode across the vast campus of Konoha's Women's College towards her bike, which she had chained up not too far from her lecture hall. She had just finished her Art History course, which still managed to be the only course she looked forward to even though she was about midway into the semester.

She spoke to those who spoke to her, and would stop and chat if a classmate got her attention. Even though she mainly kept to herself. At least during class.

Once she made it to her bike, Hinata was surprised for a second that Naruto was not there with a new blend of afternoon tea waiting for her, as what had become routine, and decided to head to the Uzumaki shop to grab some herself.

Thankfully, her school was quite close to the east part of Konoha, and it would not take her long to get there. However, as she rode she saw constant reminders of the rising political tensions within the city.

She would see newspapers showing the enigmatic red headed figure of Gaara in black and white, or talk about how the Daimyo was preparing to relocate to Konoha amidst the talk of war. It was all quite unsettling, and nobody was at peace.

When she arrived, and walked in, she was greeted by Kushina's warm smile as always. A colorful painting of the inside of the shop off to the side and hanging on the wall. A lone cursive H signed at the bottom of it.

She had actually hung it.

"If it isn't my future daughter-in-law!"

She would say, and Hinata would respond expectedly with a blush.

"U-uzumaki-san…"

She began nervously, and Kushina laughed.

"You just make it so easy, dear. What can I get you?"

And she thought for a second.

"Surprise me."

Hinata said cutely before taking a seat at a bar near the counter. Kushina smiled.

"You got it!"

Over the last few months, Hinata had taken to visiting the shop in place of meeting Naruto in the forest for several reasons. The tea was delicious…almost addicting, Naruto was there (of course), and Kushina had legitimately become almost a mother figure to her. Making her just as much of a reason to visit as Naruto.

It was nice. It was comforting.

"So, what did you do in class today? Learn how to embroider?"

Kushina jabbed somewhat mockingly as she began to brew the tea, and Hinata felt a bit of a sigh.

His mother had responded much like Naruto had when she told her that she was attending Konoha's Women's College in pursuit of a teaching degree she would probably never use. They both felt she should try to pursue her art degree despite her father's likely objections.

"Embroidering is a form of artwork too…"

Hinata said with as much attitude as she could muster, and Kushina's eyebrows rose.

"Talking back, I see. Good girl. I like."

She said with a smirk, and Hinata smiled.

Not too long after Kushina had set her down a nice brew of lemon balm tea, Naruto was walking in.

He was wearing a short sleeve white button down and slacks with a pair of dress shoes, and even though she had become used to seeing it, it still made her blush to see him.

He looked…handsome when he cleaned up, and she could almost imagine him a tux now…in spite of his still unruly hair.

His mother was not as pleased.

"What are you doing back so early? Did you get fired?"

Kushina asked. Hands on her hips, and Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked up and instinctively gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead, which shocked her and his mother who went wide eyed.

He didn't seem to notice as he sat down next to her.

They had definitely been spending a large amount of time together, and many people would say they were going study. However, though they had held hands and occasionally pecked each other on the cheek or even lips, these were very sparse and they never let anyone else ever see them. Let alone Kushina.

"It's an internship. I can't get fired."

Naruto said stubbornly. Arms folded in front of him, and Kushina looked at him like she had dropped him on the head as a baby.

"Sorry to break this to you son, but yes you can."

Naruto looked surprised for a moment as he stared at his mom before looking at Hinata, who gave him a sheepish nod.

"Oh, well…I wasn't fired….I was uh caught eavesdropping on a conversation between the Daimyo and the city council."

Naruto spoke guiltily. His hand ruffling his hair.

Kushina's mouth dropped.

"Oh my goodness kid, you've got some real balls! Do you know what I had to go through to get you that internship? We can't afford to send you to college yet Naruto! You need this if you want to become governor! Eavesdropping on the Daimyo could not only get you fired but arrested!"

Kushina raged, and Naruto winced at her anger despite having grown up with it.

"I know Kaa-chan! Even though I didn't want this boring office job anyway…"

Kushina growled.

"I'm grateful!"

He rushed to amend.

"I really am. It's just…there's been a lot of buzz going around the tower lately. A lot of meetings, and I was concerned…"

Naruto spoke solemnly, and Kushina slightly deflated.

Hinata hated seeing him like that, but she didn't know what to say.

"Plus, Kakashi was the one who caught me, and he wouldn't rat me out. He just told me to go home early, and to work on my stealth skills."

He spoke, grinning this time.

"And next time, it might not be Kakashi that catches you, so don't take risks."

Kushina said with finality that made Naruto's grin shrink.

"Right, I got it."

He spoke, and he actually even sounded regretful. Kushina seemed to be satisfied with his response.

"Good…now, what did you hear?"

Both Hinata and Naruto blanched, but Kushina didn't seem to be phased.

"Come on, spill it!"

"I…I actually didn't really hear that much. It was kind of muffled, and Kakashi caught me pretty early in."

"Naruto...you numbskull! At least risk prison for something juicy!"

The rest of the afternoon was pretty much the same, and now, Naruto and Hinata stood walking hand and hand towards their separation point. Him pushing her bike along with the other hand as they went. And once they reached it, Naruto frowned.

"I promise, Hinata-chan. Once I start getting paid, I'm going to buy a bike."

He spoke, and Hinata found the statement so random that she started to laugh.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry."

"No Hinata-chan, it's not okay. I hate leaving you part way, and I always get worried if you're going to make it back safely or not."

Seeing his puppy dog eyes as he spoke made Hinata's heart swell.

"Well, I usually go back home while the sun's still out, so it isn't too bad."

"I…I know Hinata-chan, but…I can't help but want to protect you. I just…I…"

He couldn't find the words, but Hinata heard them anyway as she looked into his eyes. They say everything they both want to say but can't due to inexperience and insecurity, and then Naruto has the unbelievable urge to somehow let her know.

He looks around, and when he sees the coast is clear, he brings his body close before leaning forward. Knowing his intention from the start she responds.

Their lips meet in a sweet moment that is neither heady nor chaste. It's a bit in between as he allows his lips to massage hers that are oh so rose petal soft slightly without pushing too far. He wants to fold her in his arms and consume her, and he almost thinks she wants to do the same as her hand delicately rubs the area between his shoulder and chest.

But, this is not the time, and definitely not the place as they pull away.

Starry eyed and consumed by emotion.

Even if this is all it is or all it will ever be, Naruto can't seem to find himself to be disappointed.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

It's dark outside, and Hinata is on her way back to the Hyuuga estate. Strangely, she is in the back of Ko's black car rather than her bicycle. She had a late study session at the university library, and once she had told her father, he had refused to let her bring her bike that morning.

She had not been able to see Naruto that day, but she had expected as much and told him so since she had anticipated her study session would run long.

Ko was playing some soft soothing music in the background as an unknown woman's voice played along with its notes. Hinata sat back and actually took in the beautiful countryside outside of the Hyuuga estate, and noticed how beautiful it was even during the night.

When they pulled up to the large home, it was uncharacteristically quiet, and still. Though the Hyuuga were not a loud clan, it was still unsettling for Hinata to not have any sound of life as Ko opened the door for her to get out.

Usually, if she used the front door, she would have a legion of retainers at her beck and call even if they were unwanted. Tonight, however, that was not the case.

Hinata walked in, Ko not far behind, and the lights were low. There was no one in sight in the large space.

She was starting to get a bad feeling when she heard a strange sound coming from the dining room. It sounded like weeping. She walked towards the dining and the sound became undeniable as she walked through the double glass doors to see Hanabi at the head of the table with the lights off.

Head down and crying in the dark.

All of a sudden, she felt sick.

"Hanabi."

She called as she rushed to her sister. Watching as she wiped the tears away. Seemingly surprised at being caught.

"Hanabi? Hanabi, what's wrong?"

Even as she tried to control her sobs and discard the evidence, her eyes were red rimmed, lashes wet. She looked like a little girl, and Hinata has almost forgotten she was. She tried to smooth her sister's hair but Hanabi steered her hand away.

"Hanabi, I know. I know that you're upset, but you need to speak to me. You're scaring me."

Hinata spoke softly as she looked her sister in her pale blue pupil-less eyes. They reminded her so much of her father's though she could never imagine them looking this vulnerable. She thought as her sister tried to speak over her emotions.

"They're…they're in the study."

She said around a dry and constricted throat as the tears came even as she wiped them away. She looked a right mess.

"They…who's they?"

Hinata asked. Even more confused now.

"I….I…."

Hanabi started to say. Mouth still wide open even as she shook her head, and looked away. Ending the conversation, and giving Hinata nothing as she tried to hide her face and the sobs.

Realizing that Hanabi was not her usual reliable self for some reason, Hinata reluctantly stood to head to her father's study.

She made eye contact with Ko, and her eyes said it all as he nodded at her in affirmation.

Leaving him behind to watch over Hanabi, Hinata cautiously made her way down the hall to her father's study, and when she got there, she was surprised at what she saw.

There was a handful of maid and butlers standing outside the door, and when they saw her, they jumped.

"H-Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama, it's not what it looks like…"

Some rushed to explain, and she could hear some yelling going on behind the closed door.

"What…what's going on here?"

Hinata asked. Eyes going from one person to the next. Searching for an explanation. This had not been what she was expecting.

She heard a rather harsh yell, and everyone around looked concerned.

"They've been like that ever since they got home. We were just concerned. We have never seen Hiashi-sama or Neji-sama like this before…"

Her father? Neji? That was them behind that door?

Listening closely, she found that it was, and she was also awestruck. Never having in her life heard either of them raise their voice before.

They were yelling so loud that she could even make out what they were saying.

"You foolish, foolish boy! Do you want to go and throw your life away?"

Came her father's booming voice. So loud and violent that Hinata felt a shiver traverse her back.

"Oji-sama, I am only trying to do my duty for this country."

There was a scoff.

"Your duty? Your duty and loyalty only lie with the Hyuuga clan."

"So, I should just sit and watch the world burn behind a gold plated desk?"

"Oh, here we go again with this reckless idealism! You're beginning to sound just like your father."

"Don't you talk about him! My father was a great man."

"And a careless emotional one too! Had he allowed us to send in the servant as he was warned, he would still be here today."

"That sounds just like you. No sacrifice. Only reward. You've built your wealth off of this country, and you would not even sacrifice for it."

"You watch your mouth boy. You think you know your lineage. You think you know true sacrifice? You're too fool hearted, and you know absolutely nothing."

There was a moment of silence. Before Neji spoke, voice lower and more somber than it had been before.

"I know one thing. This lineage produced you. The most selfish man I know, and I'm sorry to say Oji-sama."

The "sama" was spat out almost like an insult.

"This is the one time your money cannot buy us a way out."

"You insolen-"

His words were cut off as Neji slammed the mahogany door behind him. Looking up to see the servants as they panicked and scattered away.

There was one last cry from the inside after the door had closed.

"Damn it!"

And Hinata winced. Neji made eye contact with her. Eyes hard as he tried to walk away.

"Neji."

She called, but he ignored her. She followed after him anyway.

"Neji, Neji, please talk to me."

She reached for his arm, but he pulled away as he walked down the long hallway towards who knows where. She couldn't tell if he was going to the library, his room, or planning to leave the estate period.

"Neji…Neji-nii-san…"

She spoke. Right on his heels, and her crowding his space finally seemed to gain his attention as he turned to her roughly.

"What?"

She stopped right in her tracks. Turning sad lavender eyes on him as his own stared her down coldly. It had been years since he looked at her like that. Years since she had finally melted his heart after his father's death.

"I…I…what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

He feigned ignorance. It was not a suitable look on him.

"Between you and my father. I heard you."

Seeing that she was not going to let it go, he sighed.

"Nothing, Hinata. Don't worry about it. It's…it's none of your business. Go to bed."

He said. Starting to make his way away from her again, but Hinata was not having it as she felt her jaw clench.

"No."

She said. And, it was not the word itself that stopped him, but the tone of her soft voice.

His back was still to her, but she could feel that he was listening to her.

"Hanabi, your cousin…my sister. The most stubborn and r-resilient person we know. She is in the dining room right now. Crying her eyes out because of you and my father. And I need to know why."

Hinata spoke. Clutching her skirt in her hands. Eyes piercing the back of his head. She could not read his face as she divulged this new information, but when he turned around fully. She saw that his eyes had softened.

"Okay…You're right. I'll…I'll tell you."

She felt herself relax some, and she would have smiled in triumph had Neji not still been wearing such a troublesome expression.

He seemed to be warring with his emotions and what to say before he finally sighed.

"Last night, the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni was assassinated by Gaara with the help of Oto and Kaminari, and the government overrun. There's been a coup, and tonight a state of emergency will be announced. We're going to war."

All she could do was blink back up at him.

"W-what?"

Came her once strong voice. Now weak.

"We're going to war Hinata…and I'm enlisting…for active duty."

She felt as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs. As she tried to conjure up some sound, but she found that the only thing that would escape her throat was…

"Neji, no."

She said. Shaking her head pleadingly. He looked upon her with understanding and pity in his eyes.

"Hinata, I have to."

"No, no, you don't. Please Neji…please don't do this."

"Hinata…Hinata…"

Seeing her eyes gloss over and her mouth start to wilt, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently. To remind her that he was still there.

"Can't you…can't you just work with the administrative duties? And…and why do you think we're going to war anyway? There's no guarantee Gaara will…"

"Hinata,…I warned you this would happen. The decision has been on the table for a long time now. We're bordered by both Oto and Kaminari, who hold hostile intentions, and now Gaara has taken over Kaze, which is only separated from us by Kawa no Kuni. If we just sit, and wait for them to organize their troops against us, which I guarantee they have already begun, there's no way we will be able to have enough time to organize our own and wait for our allies. Plus, if we go on the offensive, we can prohibit them from bringing the war directly to our soil."

Even though everything he said made sense, Hinata could not help but shake her head in denial.

"No, no. Why do we have to fight? Why do you have to fight?"

She asked. Her voice soft and beseeching, and Neji gave her a sad smile.

"I have spent my life being the man that your father has wanted me to be while ignoring the man my father wished that I would become."

He spoke. His own voice strong with conviction.

"My father was a soldier. He fought for what was right, so I must use this life he gave me to do the same."

Hinata understood. She truly did, but she could not help her fear.

"But…Neji….I don't want you to go."

"I know, Hinata. I know."

He spoke soothingly. Only being able to allow her a shoulder to absorb her crystal tears.

That night, laying in her canopy bed, Hinata cried herself to sleep before waking up in the middle of the night. Thinking about Neji and the horrors that could await him. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep, and there was only one thing she wanted. Only one thing that could bring her a source of contentment.

"I wish…I wish I could see Naruto-kun."

She thought before a soft noise knocked against her window. At first she thought that maybe it had just been the wind before another few knocks rattled across.

She got off of her bed, turned on the light, and approached her window.

She pushed it open. Looking outside. Seeing nothing until she heard a persistent….

"Psssssst….psssst….Hinata-chan…"

She looked around before looking down to see blue eyes looking back up at her.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

He grinned and gave a wave.

"Hi…"

She tilted her head in confusion. Her hair tumbling over one shoulder.

"Hi…what are you…umm…doing here?"

"I…I wanted to see you. To talk to you. Can you come down please? I have somewhere I want to take ya."

He spoke in a harsh whisper, and Hinata was grateful all of the retainers had surely gone to bed by now and her room was located on the second floor over the library.

She thought about what he had proposed for a moment, and considered, when she realized that she needed the distraction and how she had been longing for this just only a moment ago.

"I'll be right down."

She whispered back, and closed her window and her curtains to change. She changed into a short sleeved white button down, a long blue skirt that laid over her knees, and some black and white oxfords. Not having time to brush her hair, it stayed wavy as she snuck through the estate to reach the outside.

Once she reached the outside, she found herself outside of her window, but Naruto did not seem to be anywhere around. And, her eyes searched for a moment.

"Boo!"

"Eeeeek…."

Out came a tiny squeak as Hinata jumped before hearing a tinkle of chuckles coming from Naruto as he revealed himself by coming out of the bushes. He was lucky that Hinata had a naturally soft constitution or she could have possibly woken the whole estate.

"That's not funny Naruto."

She pouted, and he ran his hand gently down her arm before grabbing her hand in his.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it."

He spoke. A few chuckles still coming through, and seeing him happy made her smile. He was forgiven just like that.

They heard some rustling in the leaves and Naruto made them duck as she saw one of the paid guards scope the place with a flashlight. The flashlight glided over them effortlessly, and when they heard the footsteps begin to move away, Naruto began to pull her along around them.

At one point, after ducking and dodging some guards, they made it to the end of the hedge pathway, and Hinata whispered in inquiry.

"What's going on Naruto-kun? How did you get here?"

She asked, and Naruto slightly shushed her, which she found ironic, before he reached behind a hedge and pulled out a bike with a smirk.

It was a little old and bright orange, which Hinata also found ironic as he climbed on.

"Get on."

He said in the softest voice she had ever heard from him. She only looked back for a moment before hopping on behind him. Her hands wrapping around his abdomen before he started pedaling. There was an instance or so when things were a little shaky, but eventually, he managed to stabilize them where they glided down the path and off Hyuuga property.

Once they were further enough way, Hinata began speaking again.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going? How did you know where I live?"

He seemed to chuckle as he focused on pedaling. His crystal blue eyes only touching hers momentarily before they were back on the road again.

"It's a secret."

He took the time to wink.

"You'll just have to trust me. And, plus,…everyone knows where the Hyuuga estate is."

He spoke as if it was a matter of fact, and Hinata felt that the idea made sense. Her family was very prominent in the city, and it would be difficult to miss such a large amount of property.

"Okay…but how did you know which one was my room?"

"Oh, that's easy. I didn't. I just kept throwing rocks at random windows and hiding when I saw it wasn't you. It took me like an hour to find your room…and I may have accidentally seen your dad. Seems like a pretty cool fellow."

He said, and Hinata could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but she giggled anyway. That was the beauty of Naruto. She thought as she laid her head across his back, and just enjoyed the ride.

It became pretty clear early on where they were going once they hit Senju Park.

Naruto had brought a flashlight, so they were able to navigate somewhat effectively in the dark since they left his bike right outside of the park. She was not surprised when they made it to the sunflower field where they had first met.

Since autumn was on its way, it seemed that the field had been plucked clean of some of the flowers. She guessed that Naruto had been clearing the dead ones, but the few that were still living remained enchanting. Especially amongst the glow of the fireflies.

It was nice to be back there after having not been for a few months, but Hinata was still confused as to what was going on. There was no way he could have known about Neji in order to visit her, so there had to be something else happening.

Naruto was silent as he sat down in the midst of the field. Looking up at the moon. It's light reflecting nicely off of his golden hair.

Hinata found herself transfixed as she stared at his profile while joining him.

He seemed content to sit in silence, one knee drawn up to his chest, a hand absentmindedly fiddling with a flower, and staring nowhere in particular. Usually Hinata would be fine with the silence, as rare as it was, but today. It seemed like something was on his mind.

"Naruto…"

"Hmmmm?"

She called him out of his stupor, and he looked at her fondly. She returned the look before speaking.

Her hand caressing his arm.

"What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

She asked softly, and Naruto took his hand and ran it through his blond hair. Looking sadly down at his lap with a smile before turning his eyes back on her.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to my father, Hinata-chan?"

He asked out of nowhere, and she felt her at a loss for words.

She didn't really know what to say to a question she had avoided voicing herself for so long so she just nodded, and Naruto seemed to nod his own head in agreement as if he had already known the answer.

"Why didn't you ever ask me…about him?"

He posed the question quizzically, and Hinata felt her hands began to fidget at the implications of where this conversation was going.

"It…it just seemed like it was a sore subject for you. I didn't want to ask you until you were ready to tell me."

He stared at her for what seemed like a long time after that even though it was probably a few seconds before looking off to the moon.

"I see…"

He responded solemnly, and Hinata felt herself swallow hard. This was the most serious conversation they had ever had since they had begun courting each other. She didn't like it, but it felt like it needed to happen.

"Well, I'm sure once you know my father's name…you'll begin to understand a few things about me…and about my mother."

He paused for a second. Landing those piercing eyes she wanted to drown in on her one more time before speaking.

"My father's name is Namikaze Minato."

He got the desired reaction as Hinata tried to process what she had just heard.

"Namikaze Minato…isn't…isn't he the governor that died unexpectedly over eighteen years ago?"

Hinata inquired, and Naruto nodded.

And, he was right. This did explain some things. She had always wondered how Kushina had gotten enough pull to get Naruto an internship in the governor's tower. That was not an easy thing to do.

Plus, that also meant that maybe she had heard Kushina say her mother's name that first day they had met. It was more than plausible they would have known each other if Naruto's father was governor.

"But, the thing is, my father did not die unexpectedly. He was murdered…by assassins sent by Suna."

Naruto revealed, and Hinata felt herself lurch.

"What? W-what…what do you mean?"

He looked away. A painful expression crossing his features.

"It was a few months after I was born. The war had just ended, and we had signed a treaty with the Land of Wind when my father was killed."

Hinata felt horrified.

"How? How could this be? Why didn't anyone say anything?"

Naruto shook his head at her words.

"There was no proof, but the consensus was that most of the circumstantial evidence lead to it being the leadership in Suna having ordered the death of the Daimyo in order to prevent the treaty from being realized. To keep the war going, but my father sacrificed his life in place of the Daimyo's. Suna may have actually succeeded if not for him, and the truth of it was kept quiet in order to avoid the people rallying against each other again…"

"And Uzumaki-san? How does she feel about that?"

"My mother? She also felt it was for the best. She did not want me or any other child to grow up knowing war, and she trusted my father's instincts. At first, she did not want us to have anything to do with Konoha's politics, and when I told her I wanted to be governor, she was really upset. But, seeing how things have turned out in the wake of my father's death, she decided not to try and stop me."

Something finally occurred to Hinata during this talk about Suna and everything else she had heard that night.

"Why are you telling me this Naruto-kun?"

She asked suddenly, and Naruto felt himself grimace. This was the hard part.

"Tonight, the Daimyo announced that we're declaring war on Kaze no Kuni and its allies."

Hinata waited on baited breath even though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I've decided to fight, Hinata-chan."

She released the breath she had in despair as her worst fear came true. She did not have to wait to feel the tears come. They had been building since he began his tale.

She got up suddenly.

"I don't want to hear this."

"Hinata, wait."

Naruto was up and after her in a flash as he grabbed her arm.

"Please….just listen."

She turned to look at him.

"How…how can you do this?"

She asked him as the tears fell down her beautiful face, and it pained Naruto to see it as he rested his hand on her cheek. Wiping them away. She let him.

"I…I don't know. I just feel like this is something I have to do."

He echoed the same words that Neji had spoken earlier, and Hinata closed her eyes at them as they pierced through her heart.

"Is this about Suna and your father? Is this about r-revenge?"

Naruto sighed at her question. Allowing his hand to drop as her eyes bared down on him accusingly.

"I can't lie to you Hinata-chan. This does have a lot to do with my father, but it's not about revenge. I doubt Gaara even knows what happened eighteen years ago. It's probably why he's so angry at Konoha for not sending support. He doesn't understand the history, and those same people who ordered the assassination of the Daimyo are probably still around and stoking his anger. Hiding it from him, ya know."

Naruto spoke, and Hinata could see that he had actually really put some thought into it. How much she wondered? Months' worth…maybe even years. Could she fight against a purpose that had been building that long?

"This…me fighting, is to protect everything I hold dear. Just like my father did. To protect this city that I love. That I have loved my whole life. To protect the country that houses it. To protect my mother…to protect you."

By that time, she was in his arms again and staring into his eyes.

"I get it Naruto-kun. I understand. I really do. It's just that….I….I…"

She was choking up, but he already knew what she wanted to say.

So, like always, he kissed her, but this time, she responded with a fever like never before. Trying to memorize his lips and sear them into her memory as she molded her body to his.

Hands grabbing, reaching, searching, but never able to hold on.

* * *

Hinata clutched a letter to her chest as she made her way to her room.

Because they were officially at war, not even days after Neji and Naruto had both revealed their plans, they were shipped off to basic training.

Neji had made them see him off no further than the front of the estate, and Hinata was sure it was because he had been hoping her father would join them. He didn't, and Neji showed no outward disappointment as Ko prepared to take him to the train station.

Hinata had managed to hold her tears in as she watched him prepare to leave. Sure she would use up every drop in her body later, and not wanting her crying face to be the last thing he saw. Hanabi had just plain refused to look at him even as he hugged her good bye.

She did not hug him back, but Neji smiled anyway.

"Take care of yourself. And, watch your mouth when I'm gone."

He spoke playfully, but Hanabi still refused to face him even as a tear played at her eyelid.

Neji turned to Hinata then. His eyes intense as he spoke.

"Be well my dear cousin, and…watch over everything while I'm gone."

Even as he said it, his eyes wondered up to the window of her father's room. Her father was not there. Having gone into the office much earlier than usual, but Hinata nodded anyway. Smiling a wounded smile. Speaking the only words she knew how.

"May the fates finally be kind to you."

Neji paused. Hearing her twist on his trademark saying, and finding he liked the sound of them before he nodded and got in the car.

Hanabi watched the car go until it disappeared from sight before she ran to lock herself in her room. She was not seen again for the rest of the day, refusing even to come down for dinner, which infuriated her father. And, no one else heard a peep from her until she came knocking on Hinata's door late that night with a…

"Nee-chan…"

Hinata had welcomed her with open arms as her baby sister clung to her for the rest of the night.

Naruto was leaving the next day, and her farewell with him was a little bit more emotional.

She had to sneak out of the house, as well as Hanabi's embrace, to meet him and his mother at the train station. It took her a good hour or so on her bike, but when she saw him in his dark green uniform and gold buttons, she felt an overwhelming sadness hit her. He looked handsome, and his hair had been cut. Hinata had heard that all of the men would receive haircuts once they enlisted, and it seems Naruto had elected to go ahead and do his himself rather than Neji who had preferred to keep his as long as long as possible.

He looked older. More mature.

When she walked on the platform, his mother was already there and lecturing him as always even as she cried.

"Keep your bunk clean. I don't want the other boys to think I raised a slob."

"Got it, Kaa-chan."

"And, make sure to eat all your meals. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you. You grew up eating my cooking."

She said and even Naruto laughed.

She swatted at his arm, and he looked up to make eye contact with her mid wince.

"Hinata…"

It came out like a whisper, and Kushina almost didn't hear him until she looked back to see the young girl hanging back to give them time.

Naruto stepped towards her, and seeing this, Kushina moved aside to allow them their goodbye.

"I'm not late am I?"

She asked as he approached her.

"No, you're right on time."

He responded. Bringing his hand to rest upon her cheek. There were people all around saying their goodbyes, and she did not notice them at all. Lost in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto."

She said. Her voice breaking as she held back her tears. Trying to be strong, and he laughed.

"No you won't. I'm going to write you all the time, and be back before you know it."

He replied, but they both knew it was a lie. Konoha was at a disadvantage being practically surrounded by all three enemies. And, many people had predicted that this war would last a few years at least, but they didn't want to think about it. She couldn't help it however.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'll be back. I promise."

She let a tear escape, and it dipped into the middle of his palm.

"Promise?"

He smiled back warmly.

"Promise."

He wanted to give her a goodbye kiss like the one they had the night in the sunflower field, but he knew better. So, he put his feelings into a sweet peck on the forehead that Hinata savored before he was whisked away from his mother and his heart.

His first letter had finally come that day, and Hinata's heart has been racing since the moment one of the maids had given it to her.

When she finally made it to her sanctuary, she had opened it with shaking hands. Delicately as not to ruin it.

Hand clutching her chest.

* * *

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _How are ya? Ya miss me yet? I hope not because if so, haven't I already broken my promise to you?_

 _But, who knows, I guess, haha? Because I sure miss you. Every second, of every hour, of every day. I'm not kidding. I think about you a lot. Almost all the time even. Especially surrounded by these numbskulls._

 _There's one here who is specifically the worst person I have ever met. His name's Sasuke, and he's a real piece of work. He's the younger brother of some big shot General or somethin', and he thinks he runs the whole lot of us._

 _Not even kidding. It's only been a week or so and we've already bumped heads. He acts holier than thou, but keeps trying to avoid getting his hair cut, which I don't know why when it looks like a chicken's backend. But, some of the guys here know him from before and said somehow, he's a real lady's man._

 _Who knew?_

 _Not like I care much about that though because for me…there's only one lady I care about._

 _It's not all bad though. Kakashi got stationed here too, and he's training us. It's nice to see a familiar face._

 _Anyway, I have to get going. The chicken head is glaring at me, and I do not want to have to do another round of suicides for disturbing the peace._

 _And, they say if you send letters to the address below, I'll get them. Write me lots will ya…I want to hear from you._

 _-Naruto_

* * *

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I got your letter, and I'm sorry you have someone giving you trouble. Though, I'm glad to hear you have someone you know there with you. And, I hope you're eating well._

 _If I could, I would send you some ramen, but I don't know how far away you are, so I'm not sure it'll hold._

 _How is it there otherwise? Are they treating you well?_

 _I do though. I do really miss you. More than anything._

 _Going through the everyday things in life almost seems meaningless when I think about where you are, and what you are doing. It's starting to get cold, and the only thing I can think about is how you promised we would go see the snow this winter._

 _I can't go without you. I don't want to._

 _Love,_

 _Hinata_

* * *

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _They treat me as well as can be expected I suppose. We run a lot, but we both know that's never been a problem for me. I can run circles around them all._

 _I got your present by the way. Was it supposed to be a surprise? It came two days after your letter, and I can't tell you how jealous some of the guys were when they saw what you had sent me. What other guy can say that his girlfriend sent him a hand knitted scarf? None._

 _I'm the luckiest guy in the world. ;)_

 _Some of the guys even managed to sneak in some bevvies, but they got reported by Sucksuke. They're still running laps. Poor guys._

 _I'm not much of a drinker anyway, but it's the thought that counts._

 _This has been one of the best birthdays ever. The only thing that could have made it better was spending it with you._

 _And don't worry about me, and what I am doing. I want you to do the little things and continue life as you always had. It's how I know that you're safe, and that's all I need to rest easy._

 _How's school by the way?_

 _-Naruto_

* * *

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm glad you liked it Naruto. That makes me…happy. I asked Kushina what she thought you would like, but she said that you would probably enjoy anything I sent you._

 _I spent your birthday with her so neither one of us would be lonely. She told me she hasn't written you yet, but she wanted me to say that she saved you a slice of cake. You should come get it as soon as possible._

 _And, don't worry, I made it. She told me to make sure I included that._

 _I actually made you another special gift as well, but I don't think I'll be able to send it to you. Not yet at least._

 _But, please Naruto. Wear the scarf well. I can't help but imagine that you're cold even when I know you don't want me to worry._

 _And school…there's nothing interesting happening. In fact, everything has been quiet since you left. All anyone can talk about is the Suna Alliance and the war even though none of us have any idea what's truly going on._

 _Love,_

 _Hinata_

* * *

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _I can sense your blush from all the way over here. I wish I was there to-_

Naruto was in the midst of writing Hinata back when Sasuke came in and hurled a machine gun at his stomach. His hair finally a military approved length. And, he was still the best looking guy in the camp. The bastard.

"Kami! What the hell-"

"Unassemble, clean, and reassemble. Go. I'm timing you."

Sasuke said almost methodically, and Naruto just blinked up at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. This thing isn't loaded is it-"

"Unassemble, clean, and reassemble. Now."

There was a little more edge in his voice this time, and Naruto thought he had a good idea of what was going on.

"Is this because I beat your course record today?"

He asked cheekily, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared. Bingo.

"Unassemb-"

"Clean, and yadda yadda yadda. I got it."

Naruto jested as he laughed. Shaking his head even though he was more than willing to take Sasuke up on his challenge.

And, though, he initially had not liked Sasuke since he seemed to have some kind of vendetta against him. Accusing him of not taking the training seriously. In the end, he was beginning to grow a feeling of respect towards the man.

He was actually every bit as good as he tried to make himself seem, and Naruto could not deny that.

Plus, Sasuke was the only guy so far who had not ragged on him about Hinata.

So, he felt it okay to humor the guy every once and a while.

It took him about twenty minutes or so to complete the task. Cleaning the gun took up the bulk of the task, and when he looked at Sasuke, he was smirking.

"Seven minutes too slow."

He said, tossing the timer at him before turning to walk away.

"What? No fair! I want a rematch!"

* * *

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _I've got some bad news,…and some more bad news. My training is officially over, and I'm being deployed. They've told me where I'm going, but I'm not allowed to tell you where exactly. Just know that it is far away enough from the Land of Fire that I know you'll be safe._

 _The Alliance has begun mobilizing their troops, and apparently the fighting has already begun._

 _They said we would still be able to communicate through letters during that time, but…because I'll be on active duty, I don't know when I'll be able to write._

 _Since I won't be able to send you your birthday letter, I just want to say happy birthday. I miss you, and I hate this. I know what I'm fighting for and who, but I never thought this is how I would spend our first birthdays together. I'm such a terrible boyfriend. The worst._

 _How can you even stand me? I can't even stand me when I think of you being lonely that day._

 _I knew I probably wouldn't be back in time to celebrate with you, but I had hoped I could at least give ya a gift…_

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

Moans and groans were heard all throughout the makeshift hospital ward (which was basically a pitched tent) as the sounds of bombs and machine guns went off in the far distance. Volunteer military nurses running to and fro to aid the weak.

Hinata among them as she went from cot to cot. Having gotten so used to the sounds that she almost could not even hear them now. Distributing pain medication that could do nothing more than numb the pain as well as re-wrapping injuries.

Her supplies sometimes shaking at the force of an explosion

Some of the men were wrapped from head to toe (after having their bodies scorched), others were missing limbs, but the majority, while not fatally injured, shook from the injuries in their minds.

The war was turning out to be brutal. Everyone had expected it, but no one had been prepared. The Land of Fire had been at a disadvantage much like Neji had anticipated. In truth, they had already acted too late by allowing Gaara to overthrow the Kaze Daimyo.

They were surrounded by three sides, which meant they were having to fight on three fronts. Hi no Kuni was the largest and most prosperous of all the Five Great Nations, but even it was having a hard time keeping all three countries at bay.

Thankfully, they had allies to help them, and they had formed a strategic base with their allies, the Land of Rivers, to keep the main force coming out of Suna from steamrolling their way through and leveling the land to waste.

Hinata had a sneaking suspension that that was were Naruto had been stationed, and part of her dreaded it while hoping it to be true. That was where the main bit of fighting was happening, but she also could not bear to think of Naruto being out there in the Oto hills and jungle, where she currently was.

It was terrible, and it was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen. They were needlessly ruthless and grotesque, and the man leading them was apparently a mad scientist. Stealing the bodies of soldiers from the field to experiment on them. She would hate for something like that to ever happen to Naruto.

She was in the middle of changing the bandages of a soldier who had lost his arm, and letting him know that he was due to be transferred. Since she was located near the front lines, they often lacked in supplies what the main hospitals would have, but they had enough to keep a man going until he made it to one.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

He was sending her grateful and appreciative looks, which she had become accustomed too. She just smiled back in return. Understanding the great sacrifice these men were making.

"No problem. Anytime."

"Listen, when I get out of here, they told me I could get another arm. A prosthetic one, but an arm no less. Once this is all over, is there any way I could…"

"Let me stop you there buddy."

Tenten, another nurse that Hinata had befriended interrupted, as she walked up.

"Hinata-chan's too sweet to tell you this, but I'm not. She already has a boyfriend, and he just sent her a letter. You just focus on recovering for now, huh?"

"What? A letter…from Naruto-kun."

Hinata asked hopefully. Completely forgetting any and everything else, and the man frowned when he saw the look on her face. Realizing he had no chance.

"Yeah, here it is. You're due for a break. Why don't you go ahead and take fifteen, and I'll finish up here?"

Tenten offered, and Hinata nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed the letter to go take a small break at the back of their medical tent. Normally, she would have finished the job, but since she was already done redressing his wounds and the soldier was already out of harm's way, she let Tenten take over before sitting to read Naruto's letter.

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _It's been a while hasn't it? I hope that you're okay. In your last letter, you told me that you had been stationed, and a large part of me wish you hadn't come out here. I really wish you hadn't, but who am I to talk, ya know?_

 _I understand the feeling of being restless._

 _How have things been going lately? For me, they've going as well as can be expected I suppose. We're constantly on the move from one locale to the next, and I really don't even know where we are anymore. I haven't taken a shower in days, haha. I probably stink. I know the rest of my squadron does. Too much information, right?_

 _Despite everything, I've gotten to see a lot of natural wonders out here, and I can't wait to share them with you one day. I know you'd love them._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto_

Hinata clutched the letter to her chest and breathed out slowly. They were in an active warzone, and it would not do if she let everyone see her cry.

Naruto was out there. Probably scared, hungry, and cold, and there was nothing she could do about it. A small part of her had hoped that by joining the nursing unit of the military, she would somehow be able to find him even though she knew it was a long shot.

His letters had stopped coming as regularly, and she had been going out of her mind.

"Men. *scoff* That's why women should be fighting this war! We're on the battlefield, and still all they can think about…"

Tenten stopped mid-sentence. Seeing Hinata's posture and expression.

"Hey, that bad huh?"

Tenten asked as she walked up, and Hinata knew her face probably looked dead despite how happy she truly was to hear from him.

"It could be worse."

She breathed. Trying to offer a halfhearted smile, and Tenten winced at the look of it. But, she understood. Having many of her own loved ones out at war. Some had enlisted of their own volition, and others had been drafted after the first year had been more devastating than what was originally predicted.

"It's tough. I know, but at least you know he's still alive."

"Yeah, I…I guess you're right."

Tenten placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder in support.

"You heard from your family yet?"

She asked. Hoping to lift the girl's funk, but it did not do much good as Hinata shook her head sadly.

After she had told her father that she was taking a year off from school to join the Nursing Corps, there had been a row…

 _ **A Year Earlier**_

"I've already decided, Otou-sama. I leave to begin my training next week."

Hiashi stared back at her with cold eyes.

"You ungrateful child. All of you! I gave you the freedom and wherewithal to run around with that Namikaze boy. Letting you get this rebelliousness out of your system, and you still do not know your place! Where will it end? I'll tell you. It ends here, child. I forbid you from going."

Hiashi spoke authoritatively. Not even one year after Neji had run off to join some Godforsaken war, Hinata was trying to follow in his footsteps. He would not have it.

Hinata sighed sadly as she heard him speak. Knowing all along that it would come to this. So, she spoke. Tears in her voice as she looked at him painfully.

"I wasn't asking your permission…Otou-sama."

Her eyes steady, and her stance defiant. And, Hiashi knew he could not back down.

"Fine then. Do as you will. But know this, you are no longer to call yourself my daughter, and this is no longer your home."

"No!"

They heard as the doors to his study burst open, and Hanabi stood there. Standing between her father and her sister. Angry tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this!"

"I can, and I have. End of discussion. Return to your room Hanabi."

He said dismissively, and Hanabi clenched her fists.

"You…you. You cruel bast-"

"That's enough Hanabi."

Hinata spoke. Not wanting things to take a worse turn than they already had. The Hyuuga family had already become fractured enough. Neji had only been gone a year, and they were already falling apart.

Hanabi only watched her as she bent down part way to wipe away her younger sister's tears.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Hanabi. It's okay."

She spoke softly and Hanabi sobbed.

"Nee-san."

"Take care of father for me."

She whispered, and Hanabi felt speechless. Even as Hinata kissed her on her forehead, and left to pack her bags.

She was the one left to pick up the pieces.

 _ **Present Day**_

Hinata had felt sick leaving Hanabi that day, but she had not known what else to do. Knowing she could not just sit still behind Konoha's high walls while the world raged. She had not heard from her father since then, and Hanabi could only steal away so many letters.

Tenten exhaled her own breath exasperatedly.

"It sucks. I know, Hinata-chan, but we have to help these men. The only way we know how."

Tenten, herself a daughter of a general and a weapons expert, wanted to be out fighting alongside the men and her brethren, but women as of now, were not permitted. So, she had become a front lines nurse to help as much as she could to serve the Hi no Kuni the only way she could.

And, Hinata could only agree in silent solidarity as her break wound to an end, and she had to return to the smell of char and peroxide.

* * *

 **Somewhere, Some place, Some time**

Buried deep, deep, deep in some undisclosed location in the Land of Rivers was a bunker. Tucked underneath with a concealed concrete and the strongest titanium steel lookout jutting upward. Yet blending in. It was designed so they could look out on to the far reaching battleground without the threat of being attacked by the powerful blast of a tank.

The tanks had been a new and interesting surprise for them when it first came out of Suna. While advanced machinery had been announced in the First Great War, the machines that were coming out of Oto had been devastating. The work of a mad scientist. There were now weapons that could blow man's body apart from impact alone. They lost more than a few good soldiers from it, and Naruto had been christened to the ways of war early.

The Land of Fire had caught on quickly, and it was not long before bunkers had been built all around the nation and its outskirts where the troops were fighting. It was a great form of protection. Especially when they seemed to be surrounded on every front.

They were just barely keeping their enemies at bay.

Currently, their enemies had pulled back, and there was a lull in fighting. It was assumed they were gathering supplies and resources for the next attack. Sometimes one attack would last a whole week with non-stop bullets and death. Sleep and food being rare animals before a quiet would fall over them for a day or two before it started up again.

Naruto would spend those small few hours stuffing food down his gullet and on edge, and during those times, he would attempt to write to Hinata.

Not quite sure what to say. His mind ill at ease, and him a different person though still as upbeat and cheerful as one could be in such a situation.

He sat in a tight room that was basically a long hallway where soldiers would try and get some sleep. A thousand or so men cooped in together. Sometimes packed like sardines on top of large wooden slabs with cots askew as some form of comfort. But not much.

You would think it would be terrible, and they would grow crazy from being locked underground for days on end, but for him, that was not nearly the worst part.

The worst part was the quiet between attacks. The part where he would write to pass the time, and found that his writing was sometimes a little too morbid without him even realizing. He could not send that to Hinata.

He was in the process of balling up another failed attempt at writing her when Sasuke walked in. He always seemed to know where to find him.

"I see you didn't get any sleep."

Sasuke spoke. Voice hoarse as Naruto chuckled and leaned back against the concrete wall.

"No. Couldn't. And apparently neither could you."

He responded. Taking note of Sasuke's ruffled hair and the dark circles that were becoming native to his countenance. It was strange that despite how tired they managed to always be. Sleep wouldn't come.

Instead, their bodies would just shut down involuntarily once they had pushed through their last bit of energy.

Sasuke merely scoffed, and Naruto put aside his paper and pen.

"Ya know, taking other people's guarding shifts is not going to help, right? How many days have you been awake now? Two? Three? Five? You need sleep Sasuke. So, you can be alert. What's wrong? You, worried about Itachi?"

Naruto asked and got a clenched jaw and fist in response.

He wondered if he had gone too far and struck a nerve when Sasuke's raven eyes pierced him before he began speaking. His voice calm. Almost as if Naruto had not said anything.

"I've…I've been tasked with forming a team. A unit. They want me to lead an operation, and I…I…want you…to be on it."

His voice was so low that Naruto almost could not hear it. He would have poked fun at the fact Sasuke seemed to be having a hard time asking this of him, it was almost as if admitting he was actually a good soldier which Sasuke would never do.

But seeing the intensity in his eyes, Naruto thought better of it.

"An operation? What do you mean? Where the hell did this come from? What are the objectives?"

Sasuke just sighed and shook his head at the barrage of questions.

"I can't tell you. Not unless you agree to join. It's classified and only need to know. All I can tell you is that it's going to be long and difficult…and it's…personal."

His raven eyes never left Naruto's. They were gaunt and haggard from countless sleepless nights, but they were still strong. Relentless.

It was not something Naruto even really had to think about.

"If that's the case, then, hell yeah. When do we start?"

Sasuke and Naruto had a very simple friendship. One born out of mutual respect and competition before evolving into what many saw as a brotherhood after years of watching out for each other on the battlefield. They did not need fluffy words or a reason to help each other.

So, Sasuke smirked. Already knowing the answer.

Though his amusement did dwindle as his mind contemplated the severity of what he just asked of his friend.

"Naruto…it's going to be dangerous. Possibly even life threatening. I just want you to know."

Right then, they felt a large force coming barreling into their bunker. Shaking it with such ferocity, dirt came tumbling down in piles from the ceiling. The sound of the impact reverberating much after it had hit before another came in to follow it.

Naruto, Sasuke, and every other soldier in the base was instantly on alert as they began readying themselves for another battle.

The lull was over.

"Yeah, and this…this is just a stroll in the park."

Came Naruto's completely unnecessary quip.

* * *

 **Hinata's 22** **nd** **Year:** **Five Nations**

It was a warm and sunny day, contrary to how everyone else within the large city of Konoha felt.

Hinata in particular.

The city that had once been a hustling and bustling cosmopolitan capital had been driven to its knees in depression during the war. The war had been going on much longer than anticipated, and the people of the nation were suffering not only from the strain in resources but also the lack of men in the work force.

The country was constantly drafting more men to fight, and the economy could not keep up.

So, not only was their nation fighting a physical battle, but also a financial one as well since trade had also been driven to a standstill.

The morale of things was just bad with people missing their sons, their husbands, their fathers, and more.

And, Hinata could understand it as well as any person could.

It had been a year since she had received a letter from Naruto, and everyday seemed like a battle to stay sane.

She had only served as a nurse for a year before she requested leave. Not being able to stand being up close and personal with death's door every single day. It had gotten to the point where every man in the infirmary seemed to wear Naruto's face.

It had been a mental stress that had left her hollow, so she had decided to come back home with the idea of possibly returning after her mind had settled.

However, once she returned, she realized that Konoha was in worse straits than she had originally imagined. They were just starting to truly see the effects of the war in their home nation. Especially in regards to the work force.

Many women who had not had to work before were forced to take over the positions of their husbands in order to provide for their family, and there seemed to be a shortage of able bodies and minds in every industry. Particularly, education.

Meeting up with some of her old classmates after returning, Hinata found that there seemed to be a scarcity of qualified teachers during the war, and it seemed to be causing quite a problem.

So much so, that Hinata had been asked if she would be able to help fill the large gap left in its wake. Despite the fact she had only truly had about a year and a half of schooling.

But, Hinata being Hinata, of course she had agreed.

And, had found that she loved it.

Thankfully, they had needed an art teacher. Something she was a little more qualified to do than anything else.

Seeing the pure innocent faces of her young students on the backdrop of what was probably some of the worst years since Konoha was established, was awe-inspiring, and she learned that painting with them brought upon a different sense of joy that she had never experienced.

In a lot of ways, it reminded her of the feelings she had when she first met Naruto and he asked her so many questions so curiously.

Naruto.

She also found that work had become a good distraction to keep her out of her own head. Sometimes, she'd find herself drifting off in thought of what she had seen while she was away when a small gentle call of…

"Hinata-sensei."

Could bring her back. Not letting her dwell on the darkness.

She stood now looking off towards the forest where she had first met him, making her way from visiting Kushina, and she sighed.

Wondering if they would ever be able to visit that place again. She found she could not go there by herself even though she knew his sunflowers were probably well within bloom.

After standing in her thoughts for a while, she began to make her way home. Her bike in hand as always.

She actually did not live too far from Kushina or the forest now. Having moved in with Tenten in East Konoha right after returning since her and her father still seemed to be quite estranged. Though occasionally, Hanabi would visit when she could sneak away.

That was much of what she was expecting when she walked into her and Tenten's shared apartment to find Hanabi there as well alongside Tenten. That is until the teenager stood suddenly from the couch and ran into her arms. Tears in her eyes.

Seeing Hanabi in tears seemed to become an all too familiar occurrence since the start of the war. Something that had been extremely rare before.

The only words she was able to make out were…

"Neji…hospital…."

She felt her heart try to leap out of her chest before ending up in her throat.

It was sickening. A feeling of wanting to throw up.

It was a feeling she carried with her from calling a taxi and all the way to the hospital with Tenten and Hanabi right beside her.

During the ride, Hanabi explained to her how Neji had been injured while on duty and had to be treated in the field hospital before being transferred to Konoha's Medical Center. The news was both relieving and nerve wrecking. A double edged sword.

Having worked in the field as a volunteer nurse, Hinata understood the implications of having him sent away. It meant that he was alive, but it also suggested that he was no longer fit for active duty on the front lines.

The thought made a silent tear slip from her eye.

Once they got to the hospital, Hanabi had to be wrangled when a nurse wouldn't let them through since Neji was currently in surgery. Thankfully, at that moment, Ko happened to come out before things escalated, and after he said a few hushed words to the nurse, they were allowed through. Even Tenten.

Hinata did not question it then, but it was one of the few instances where she fully understood why her father had entrusted his children in Ko's care for all those many years.

Walking through the hospital halls toward the surgery waiting area felt like wading through cement, and despite the initial desperation, Hinata found herself hanging back with Ko the closer they approached the door that held so many things she had avoided facing.

Hanabi rushed forward in a very Hanabi-like fashion, and Tenten, understanding Hinata's situation stuck close to her little sister as Hinata hesitated. Her gaze forward and unfocused. Ko's eyes fell on her from her right side.

"O…Otou-sama…is he here?"

Hinata knew it should be a peculiar question to ask, but much like how she had left things with her father in ruins, Neji's own departure had been just as bad if not even worse. Her father was an infinitely stubborn man, so there was really no way she could tell what he would do.

Ko walked silently beside her for a few moments before he nodded.

"Hai. Hiashi-sama has been here since we got the call."

When Hinata looked up, Ko's eyes were no longer on her, but she felt a small weak smile play at her lips anyway. So he had come. Of course. She wondered if that would have also been the case had she been the one being operated on now.

A part of her wanted to ask if her father was still angry with her before she faced him. The little girl buried deep down inside craved to know, but it really was not the time with Neji currently in surgery.

By the time they reached the Hyuuga patriarch, they found him sitting in a chair in the waiting room with his pale eyes staring straight ahead. Unmoving. Hinata may have thought that he was a statue had his head not turned to them once they reached the room.

His face remained neutral, and he looked much the same as he had the last time she saw him. Stony cold features and perfect posture. If Hinata were any other person, she would doubt that Hiashi cared at all. Except for the fact that he was there despite everything. And missing his ever present entourage of staff.

Hanabi's movements slowed upon feeling her father's eyes, and Hinata was even more surprised when he made no comment about the youngest daughter's abrupt entry. The atmosphere was tense. Tenten had stopped by the door. Visibly intimidated and uncomfortable now, and Ko seemed to be the only one who knew how to play his role. Approaching him with a bow.

"Ko…"

His voice was strong, but worn. And, it made Hinata's own body stiffen. Her father had not even acknowledged her presence.

"I see you have returned. I must admit that I am surprised you arrived so quickly."

He finished. His eyes lazily touching the other occupants in the room. They did not linger on her, and she felt relieved and disappointed all at once.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I was on my way to retrieve the young misses when I found them already in the lobby."

"Hmmmm, very well."

"Otou-sama…"

Hanabi's voice began shakily as Tenten approached Hinata, and the natural coldness from his eyes must have steeled her because her voice came out stronger afterwards.

"Is Neji-nii-sama…is he going to be okay?"

Hanabi asked. With her shoulders squared. Her small petite hands clutching at her uniform skirt as she stared her father in the eye, and Hinata felt relieved that her little sister had voiced the concerns that had been clogging her throat. Unsure and concerned but hesitant and doubtful she could speak now in this situation.

She felt Tenten's hand at her shoulder, and jumped at the feeling before looking into Tenten's comforting face. A crooked smile etching its way across her lips.

Hiashi for his part seemed to study Hanabi. Almost as if appraising her. Silent and stoic, but yet Hanabi remained unflinching. Her eyes hard and abrasive. Almost as if she felt he weren't going to answer when Hiashi began to stand. Slow and deliberate. Towering over Hanabi with his long lithe form.

Hinata herself thought that he may not answer before his deep baritone rang through the sterile air.

"He will live."

He said simply. His voice low yet sturdy.

And a breath that Hinata had not realized she was holding seemed to release. Hanabi just stared up at their father. Not knowing which emotion to show to such a polarizing figure in their lives. Should she show weakness by letting free her emotions? Would that be okay? Would he accept that in this time of need?

Or should she remain cold and hard and strong? To show him that she was more than whatever he saw in her. But, in the end, wouldn't she just be becoming exactly who he wanted her to be?

Hiashi did not give her much time to consider it before his eyes went to Ko.

"I will be returning to my office for now. There is…something I must tend to. I should not be long. I have already spoken with his physician and given him your name. Let me know if anything urgent occurs."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi gave Ko's bow a slight acknowledgement before he began walking towards the double doors where Hinata and Tenten had been posted since the beginning.

His gait was steady and deliberate as he approached them, and as his eyes fell on her, she felt herself stiffen and she could not meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. They studied her only momentarily, however, before sliding to Tenten.

She felt a chill run up her back and felt a lump in her throat. Would he admonish her now for letting a stranger into their family matters? Would he ask her to leave, and refuse to let her see Neji? Hinata did not think she could allow that even as Tenten met his taciturn stare head on. Her hand still supporting Hinata. Not one to be browbeaten.

Hiashi's perfectly polished eyebrow arched, and just as she thought things would get heavy, his eyes left Tenten's. Almost lazily as he exited the waiting area.

Hinata watched him go before her eyes met Hanabi's. A pensive stare shared between them.

He would live. He would live.

* * *

Yes, Neji would live, but he would never be the same.

His eyes, the perceptive things they were, were dead now.

The doctor had approached Ko right after the surgery with a solemn look and a shake of his weary head, and neither her nor Hanabi had understood the implications till later.

It would take a few days before Neji would awake, and when she had visited him he had been sitting up in bed. Facing toward the window. Bandages wrapped around his eyes and much shorter mahogany hair with a sad smile on his face as he had turned towards her.

She had begun crying before she knew it. Hanabi shaking like a leaf next to her.

She did not know what happened to make him this way. Only her father knew. And he wouldn't tell. She was too afraid to ask Neji.

All she knew was while they had managed to save the structure of the eye, his sight had been long lost before he even made it back to Konoha. She did not know for sure what damage had been done, but she knew from experience that there were plenty of chemicals and weapons roaming around on the front lines that could cause temporary and permanent blindness.

The lower lumbar of his back had also suffered some trauma. He would need to stay in the hospital for some time to recuperate and rehabilitate.

She supposed he was lucky. He had managed to make it off the field alive. Some men were not as fortunate.

It made her sick that she viewed him as one of the privileged. She didn't think he saw himself that way.

She visited him every day as soon as she left work, and for the first couple of weeks or so, he had been quiet. Withdrawn and listless. He hadn't been himself at all. No fire, no snark, no energy.

She could not tell what he was thinking. If he was sad, angry, happy, thankful…

That's what made her the most worried. Many men could not handle the aftermaths of war, and many of those who survived the battlefield did not survive what it left in its wake.

So she was scared. More scared than she had been when she had heard he was blind and resigned to a wheelchair for now, but she could not ask him. Would not. Maybe she was too close to it. Too afraid.

It was not until one day when she had been running rather late for her visit when she had heard Neji's voice. Strong and sturdier than it had been in weeks. Annoyed.

She had peeked in the door to see his body turned in the direction of two brown twin buns. Tenten.

She had asked Tenten to check on him since she had to stay behind for a school event, and she had in no way expected what she saw. They seemed to be arguing. Neji was being more responsive to her than he had been to any of them, and Tenten herself seemed to have her own twinkle in her eyes.

So, feeling as if she was about to interrupt something, she had quietly retreated. Glad to see Neji looking somewhat like himself again.

Tenten did not visit him the rest of the week, and he had asked about her. Stubbornly and nonchalantly out of the blue as if he did not care if she existed or not.

Tenten in her own way had asked about him too, so from then on, she invited Tenten along to her visits.

Then, one day, Hiashi decided that he was going to bring Neji home despite his private suite and team of doctors. His reasoning, that whatever the hospital could accommodate him with, the Hyuuga estate could surely also provide.

Neji did not argue, and a part of him even seemed to be…relieved.

Then, in the same breath, when he had looked at her and said…

"Hinata, pack your things. You're coming home."

She did not argue either. Only nodded.

Her mind overly pre-occupied with Neji, work, the war. And Naruto.

And Naruto.

Oh, how she hoped he was okay.

* * *

 **In the Depths of the Oto Jungle**

It was a dark and crisp summer night.

The perfect time and weather for animals to be stalking about, and for the jungle to be raked with the residues of their sounds.

But that wasn't the case. The night was quiet. The air still. Even as the guard peered, alert, beyond his watch tower. Watching and waiting in protection over what was probably the single most valuable asset in their war against Konoha.

The secret base of the man who was known as the mad scientist.

He hadn't believed them when he had first heard the rumors about the man. Thinking that there could not possibly be a man that could be crazier and crueler than Gaara, and he had felt shame and resentment when they told him he was being pulled from the front line to protect some science fanatic. As if him being reassigned was a promotion. As if he wasn't being pulled from the action and put on the field version of desk duty.

How wrong he had been.

It wasn't until he arrived that he realized what his job truly was. When he saw the facility and all the crazy tech his warrior's mind could never understand, when he saw…things.

For the first time, he was happy he was on Gaara's side.

That man, the man who they called a doctor, created weapons and did things that could be…should be called monstrous.

He stole the dead bodies of their enemies off the field and took them to the sub-level of his facility. He was using them. As test subjects. Something Baki had never seen in his going on 20 years in the military of one of the most destitute countries in the world. Where law could be bought, and justice was hardly ever right.

He didn't like to think about it often. It made him sick. Especially since he knew that could have easily been him or his men. Oto held no true loyalty. To anything or anyone. Their country crest was the representation of a snake for a reason.

Then, there was the machine. That's the name it had been given by the soldiers who guarded the facility like it, itself, was a Daimyo. Themselves probably outnumbering the amount of men on Suna's front line.

The scientist was in the midst of building…something. He didn't know what. That was above his pay grade, but he often heard talk that it was something that could end this bloody war in a second. Something that could possibly level the Hi No Kuni to its knees if Konoha did not acquiesce.

And, the scientist had probably been working on it well before the war began. Everything just seemed too convenient, but then again…that was not really his business.

He would see all the Five Nations brought to rot if it meant he could return home and help his people.

So, deep in this thought, his eyes did not see the subtle movement of the leaves that bordered the large facility. Did not see the shadows as they crept across the plain, and did not hear the silent scream of his men as their throats were slit. Silent and effortlessly.

Bodies never hitting the floor as they were moved out of sight, and the uniforms and weaponry removed from their bodies. Their stations and positions occupied seamlessly a mere minutes before the change of the guard.

The soldiers not noticing the subtle differences in the dead of night or through the protective head gear as they relieved their "comrades" from their duty. It only took a key swipe from there to enter the facility.

"We're in."

Came the soft baritone of Sasuke's voice as he and Naruto successfully infiltrated the heavily guarded behemoth from its East wing.

"Roger that."

Came the dull sound of one Nara Shikamaru's voice, who was about 20 klicks south at their main base of operations. Where they had been silently stalking and mapping out the schematics of the facility.

"Kiba and Shino have successfully infiltrated the South as well as Haku and Zabuza to the West."

"Good, where are we headed?"

Sasuke asked as he and Naruto walked through the stony upper level of the facility. Trying not to be too conspicuous despite being on high alert. But also not used to being in the khaki colored uniform of their enemy rather than the dark green that was now like a second skin.

They passed a few soldiers on guard as they walked through, heading towards the elevator. Most not noticing their presence while others gave a nod in their direction.

"Basement level, but you're not going to be able to get there with your clearance. There is an office for a level 2 scientist three floors below you. According to our insider, he's already left for the day, so you just need to get in there, grab his key card, get to the basement, and set the bombs."

"Got it!"

Naruto said a little too enthusiastically, which earned a look from Sasuke as well as a suspicious glance from a guard as they made to enter the elevator. Having caught his attention, the guard's eyes never left them even as the doors of the elevator began to close. Sasuke's grip on his semi-automatic tightened, and it was not until the doors of the elevator completely shut on those narrowed eyes did his muscles slightly relax.

But, he cut Naruto a glare so deep that the man could only look sheepish. They, however, did not have time for petty arguments.

"Naruto! Remember protocol."

Shikamaru's voice intoned with the admonishment that Sasuke felt but couldn't voice.

"I know. I know."

He responded in appeasement. Because he did know. They had spent the better part of a year planning out this operation. It had taken so long for Shikamaru study the layouts of all of the abandoned facilities that littered Oto in order to find the pattern that would not only let them know where the next facility would sprout up but also how to navigate it.

He was not going to let nerves jeopardize the mission that would strike a blow that could possibly lead to the end of the war. That could lead him back home. Back to Konoha. Back to his mother. Back to Hinata.

"Good. Now focus. Intel tells me that they rigged some kind of security system using cameras, which means, they are watching you. Luckily, I've mapped out the blind spots for you, but even then, we can't afford to risk it. Get in, get out, and don't fuck up."

Shikamaru spoke with an aggression they had never heard in his voice before, and Sasuke felt himself roll his eyes. They were the ones risking their lives though he understood the source. This was probably the most pivotal mission throughout the whole war. Whether they succeeded or failed in finally ending the madness relied solely on if they could pull this off.

"Aye, aye captain."

Sasuke said condescendingly since he was the one who was _supposed_ to be leading this mission.

"I'm happy you know. And Sasuke…Don't. Go. Rogue."

Shikamaru gritted out even though they all knew he would be ignored.

Destroying the "facility", it's armory, and stealing as much intel as possible was everyone's primary mission.

But, not Sasuke's.

The elevator ride seemed to end before it even began as they made it to their destination.

The hallway was dimly lit and lined with offices for some of the greatest minds within the Five Nations, and instead of using those minds for the betterment of humankind, they chose to use them to destroy it. Brutally.

It was a shame really.

They crept quietly down the hall, avoiding the camera's angles as best they could while trying to be stealthy. The guards were scheduled to patrol the hall every five minutes, and they were due for a sweep when Sasuke spotted the office they were searching for.

The office of a Dr. Yakushi Kabuto. Apparently, he was the only lab assistant that had clearance higher than 3, and the only one who had clearance any higher than his was the mad scientist himself. He was the right hand man, or as close to it as anyone could get.

Sasuke could hear the steady sounds of foot falls approaching, but as the guard rounded the corner, he and Naruto had already slipped into the storage closet right next to Kabuto's office. Closing the door silently behind them as if they were never there.

Being the right hand man, Kabuto's office held higher security protocol which required a retina scan to enter, so in order to access the office, Sasuke and Naruto had to use the connecting vent. Crawling through much as they had crawled through the trenches during open fire.

Infiltrating the office from there proved to be rather simple. They searched the office for his access key, and ultimately found the man had left it clipped to his lab coat, which had been left slung across his desk chair.

Studying the picture, Naruto noted that the man did not seem to be that much older than him or Sasuke, and he wondered what could have happened in his life to make him choose the path he chose.

He didn't really have much time to ponder it though since Sasuke was already inclining for a boost back into the vent.

Everything seemed to be going eerily according to plan.

Even as they left the storage room and headed towards the elevator, it seemed like phase 1 of the plan had been executed perfectly.

"Hey! You two there! What are you doing down here?"

Came a voice from behind that had both Naruto and Sasuke tensing as they looked at each other. Not having to see but already feeling the gun pointed at their backs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Why aren't you responding?"

The armed soldier called, and as his footsteps began to approach, Naruto felt himself grimace as a frown played across his face. His own hand gripping his gun and knowing Sasuke's was doing the same. He didn't want this. He didn't want this guy to die. He had never wanted this even if he knew it was the path he had chosen.

He had already taken so many lives, but in the end, they had already decided that once they entered the building, it was coming down. One way or another. No matter what, this mission had to be completed.

"Easy man."

Came Sasuke's voice. As his hands left his gun and he lifted them above his head. Naruto shot him a look of panic, but Sasuke merely looked back at him coolly.

"Get down! Now!"

"Calm down. We just got off on the wrong floor."

He said it so confidently that even Naruto almost believed him.

"What? Wrong floor? How is that even possible? Everyone knows the barracks are on the upper levels. Get down! Or I **will** shoot."

"Listen, we both just got off a late night shift. We've been pulling double shifts since unit 6 had to pull out to handle that insurgence over near the river bank. We haven't had much sleep in the last 48 hours, and we all know that even the greatest soldiers need rest, man."

There was no immediate response to Sasuke's suspicious retort because most of what he said had been true due to a little finagling on their part, and Naruto felt hesitation in the soldier's action. Had they been looking to kill he would have probably already been dead.

He felt the guy ease up on the pressure. Still somewhat unsure, but not unsure enough to kill two comrades in cold blood.

*static*"All units report to Section 5B! Repeat, all units report to Section 5B. We have intruders! And they're armed! Commencing lockdown."*static*

An alarm came blaring in after.

The guy was dead before he could even think to connect the dots. A dagger that had been stored in Sasuke's sleeve lodged perfectly in the center of his throat. A deluge of blood in its wake.

Sasuke didn't even watch the body fall before he was on the elevator again.

Naruto mentally said a prayer for the man. Knowing in another life, they may have actually been allies.

"Shit. Shit! Kiba was outed, which means, we have to change the location of the bombs. They have commenced lockdown and the elevators should stop being functional within 5 minutes. After another 10 minutes, all exits WILL be sealed. Lower most basement level is aborted. If you leave the bombs on the second sub-level in sections S2A and S2F, that should cause enough of a geological shock to cause the structure to collapse within itself. I repeat, the lower most basement level phase is aborted! Do you hear me Sasuke?"

The elevator dinged on to the second sub-level, but when Naruto moved to exit, Sasuke did not. The button to the basement level already pushed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Naruto asked. Dread in his voice even though he already knew the answer.

"I can't leave him Naruto. He's right here. If we let him go this time, I'll never get the chance again."

The doors started to close, but Naruto held them in place. The alarm still blaring over head as one by one the exits began to slowly seal themselves.

"Let go Naruto."

"No."

"Naruto, let fucking go!"

"No, I can't let you risk the mission!"

"Naruto, this is my mission! This is what I came for. I told you that! You knew. Now! We don't have time for this."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No! You can't abort the mission. People…are counting on you."

He spoke softly and Naruto felt his shoulders sag.

"You have your mission, and I have mine. I can't leave here without Itachi. I can't go back without him."

"I…I don't want you to die, Sasuke."

Naruto croaked out, and Sasuke could see fear in his watering eyes. He wondered if his own eyes were a reflection.

"We all die eventually, and if we don't complete this mission, it won't just be us dying in ashes."

It was a fact, so it was spoken as one. Sasuke willed his face to say what he was truly feeling after years of keeping his emotions under lock and key. For once, he wanted to bear it all.

He liked to think that some part of it reached Naruto. At least he hoped as the elevator doors slid smoothly to a close. Breaking the contact of sapphire and onyx, but never severing the connection.

Sasuke counted down the seconds and the minutes willing the elevator to move faster. Having used the access key to the lower levels, he gained direct descent. At some point, the blaring of the alarm seemed to cease, drowned out by the thick layer between the hidden basement floor and the upper facility. He found he finally had time with his thoughts. As macabre as they should have been, his mind was locked on only one thing.

Not having to worry about his ride down being interrupted by scrambling soldiers amidst the chaos, when the elevator finally stopped, he wasn't sure if he had actually made it to his destination, or if his time was simply up.

His question was answered when the door was opened to a sprawling white space littered with technology, lab equipment, and things of all sizes on shelves stacked high, floating in jars. He felt sick from the sterile smell. Knowing this is where Itachi would be.

The great genius general. The most powerful warrior of their generation. A prodigy from the moment he could walk, and undefeated.

Of course, he would be here. When he and his father had heard that Itachi had been betrayed by one of his own men, and kidnapped from the battlefield, there had been no question who had him.

Even as he searched throughout the large lab, he knew he would find him. It was just a matter of when.

So, when he stumbled upon what was basically a huge human pod filled with green liquid, he was not surprised to see his older brother, his mentor, his idol, floating within it. His eyes closed, cheeks somewhat sunken, and his long hair free behind like a dark halo.

He felt his stomach heave in rejection of the sight as his eyes followed the tubes connected to him and reading his vitals as well as the mask that was making sure he could most definitely breathe in the contraption.

He heard a guttural sound, and realized it was an agonizing scream being ripped from his throat as he stared. His anger building before he viciously flung an innocent stand holding not so innocent things against a wall. His chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

He needed to get him out of there. He needed to bring him home, so he searched. Unsure how to do it, but determined nonetheless. The seconds ticking away in his head.

He searched and searched through the surrounding area of the lab in a beleaguered haze. Tossing paper and equipment wayward. Eyes scanning and processing like a human mechanism.

The machine taunting him as he tried to figure out a way to free his brother when he felt rather than heard the first shockwave of a bomb going off. Giving a jolt to anything that was not welded down. Even deep within the basement, the blast from the upper most level ricocheted. The final phase of the operation had begun. He didn't have time before the whole building would come tumbling down.

"Damn it!"

He yelled.

"All units. The final phase has been initiated. I repeat, the final phase has been initiated. You hear me! Get the hell out of there!"

Even with nerves of steel, Sasuke could not keep 100% calm in that situation. His searching became more frantic, and his detailed search turned unto a bit of a complete overhaul of the whole space as he basically slung whatever proved to not be useful out of his way.

Okay…okay, he was out of time, but he wasn't panicking. Not yet.

When he heard and felt another shockwave come barreling in. His whole body being lurched to the side as he scrambled to stay on his feet. Wheeled trays of lab tech smacking against him. Beginning to hear the foundation start to falter. The lights flickering.

Was he…was he about to die? After everything…was he actually going to fail?

"No! Hell no!"

He said as if trying to convince himself. He's eyes going to the green hull where his brother lie helpless. Pale, motionless, and helpless. Weak. He felt his eyes clench.

"I won't fail. I won't fail you."

He spoke desperately before doing what had always been the failsafe plan and going behind the machine and wrenching all the plugs and wires out of their sockets. Taking his mounting frustrations out on the infuriating machine.

He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Uncertain if the machine had a special sequence for its shut down, and scared any half-hazard motion would cause it to shutdown with his brother still submerged and unable to breathe or if it would just blow up to destroy evidence.

Neither of which happened though. In fact, nothing happened for a good second or two, and Sasuke could feel himself trembling. Watching and waiting. Adrenaline racing. Mentally pleading.

' _Come on. Come on.'_

He swallowed thickly. Hand shaking and reaching out as he felt his hope trying to ebb away. His eyes began to burn, and he found he could look at it any longer when he began to hear the sound of a slow releasing hiss.

At first he thought it might be a broken gas pipe from the shockwave, but was relieved to see that it was actually the steady sound of the fluid being drained from the apparatus.

And, he watched, mesmerized, as the liquid slowly flowed away from his brother's neck, his shoulders, his waist, and finally past his feet. Itachi's body seemed to sag against the glass pane of the pod as the connecting wires connecting to his body seemed to slightly tug at his skin. His oxygen mask detaching itself within absence of its purpose.

There was a beat before he heard the sound of compressed air being unconfined as his brother's motionless body fell forward. He was there to catch him as his hands simultaneously worked to remove all the stray lines attached to him.

"I've got you Itachi. I've got you."

Sasuke spoke more tenderly than what most people believed him capable of as he heard and felt the timed shake of another bomb. It was so loud it almost felt like a pressure had pushed down upon his head, leaving his ears ringing, and by the time they cleared, he could hear that the ringing of the emergency alarm had finally reached him.

"Emergency! Emergency! Evacuation protocol 1659. Emergency! Emergency! Evacuation 16-"

Came what sounded like an automated system.

This bomb was so much closer that dust from the plaster came barreling out of the ceiling along with part of the ceiling itself. Wires snapping from above and electricity sparking in the air, and glass shattering as pickled organisms came careening to the ground. The main lighting system was destroyed, and the back-up lighting only gave off a dim haze. The basement was no longer safe, and they still had three more bombs to go.

He couldn't worry about that now with the feel of Itachi lifeless in his hands. A part of him wasn't sure whether Itachi was still alive at all with the look and feel of his translucent skin. The dark blue green color of his veins apparent and prominent through his soft pruned body.

He weighed considerably less than he had last time Sasuke saw him (standing full attention in his uniform, the symbol of his station reflecting the sun), and were it not for the oxygen mask, Sasuke would have assumed that he had been dead long before they got there.

But, in this situation, all he could do was give a quick check to Itachi's vital signs as he situated him on his back. His pulse was…there, but barely. And his breath was so faint that Sasuke could not even feel it despite the fact it should have been tickling the back of his neck.

"Sasuke! Come in. Where are you? Have you achieved your mission? Teams B and C have already evacuated the building. Tell me your current location, so I can guide you out. You need to move. You have less than 10 minutes before that whole building is coming down. The elevators are down, and multiple exits are blocked."

' _Shit.'_

Well, he had forgotten about the bomb, and now he had to get himself and Itachi out of a building that was literally falling apart around them in less than 10 minutes.

"Change of plans. Me and Naruto separated. I'm in the basement level of the building, and I don't think I'll have time to set the sixth bomb. I have to get Itachi out of here."

"Sasuke! What the hell? You were specifically told that setting the bomb was priority one. That is the only reason this operation was approved. You have completely abandoned protocol…I…we really don't have time for this Sasuke. You need to set that final bomb."

"Shikamaru!"

He gritted out.

"I don't have time. Itachi may be dying. I need you to guide me out."

"Sasuke...I can't. That bomb needs to be set. For Konoha's sake, I can't help you."

It was the answer he had expected. It was the right answer, but a small part of him had hoped….

"Damn it, fine! I'll do it myself."

"Sasu-"

Shikamaru was promptly cut off as Sasuke removed his ear piece in frustration. He was on his own now.

Shikamaru, of course, had basically created the outline of the facility based on the information they had found from previous abandoned facilities, and unsurprisingly with his genius, he knew every nook and cranny of the place. But, Sasuke was no slouch either. Having Uchiha natural intelligence and near perfect photographic memory, so he could guide himself out if need be.

And obviously he needed it.

If he remembered correctly, from Shikamaru's mock-up, typically the labs in the past facilities usually had tunnels underneath for quick escape just in case the scientists needed to make a quick getaway for situations much like this.

The lab at this point was in shambles, so the latch he was looking for would not be easily found. But, he used his superior deduction skills to narrow down the most convenient places to build such a tunnel in relevance to the elevator, and after dodging a few wires, and almost dropping Itachi after tripping over something in the dark, he eventually found the latch buried under a bit of ceiling.

It was difficult to dig the latch out from underneath the rubble, and it was made all the more so when the fourth bomb decided to detonate. Throwing both he and Itachi backwards. Feeling them falling, Sasuke twisted his body to avoid his full weight impacting Itachi's due to his weakened state. He managed to avoid falling on Itachi, but could not dodge the rubble that came tumbling down from the aftershock.

"YAAAAAAAHUUUUUGH!"

Came his agonized scream as he leg was pinned by a crowd of plaster wood and cement.

"Damn it!"

He yelled out. His eyes scrunching in pain and his breath slightly labored from the added weight. He heard a groan coming from his brother's direction, and his snapped there in panic.

He had little cause to be worried though since Itachi, unlike him, did not seem to have suffered much more damage from the fall, and he seemed to be groaning from impact alone.

"Sa…S-Sasuke…"

His wisped out weakly, and Sasuke could see he was trying to adjust his body amidst the debris.

"I'm coming! I'm coming Itachi. Don't move."

He spoke authoritatively. Not sure how stable everything was, but also newly energized from the sound of his brother's living voice. He began trying to dig himself out of the wreckage. Starting with the lighter material.

He could hear Itachi coughing over the dust, and he became distinctly aware that the temperature seemed to be steadily rising around them. No doubtedly the heat from the fires caused by the bombs descending upon them.

After a short while of hefting, he managed to remove the majority of the material holding him in place except a rather large piece of concrete that weighed a ton, and feeling around the mass, he could feel a warm liquid coating his hand. It was blood.

"Arrggggh…"

He groaned as he pushed his body against the concrete slab. Putting as much weight as he could to try and dislodge it, but it seemed to be wedged amongst something else. He could feel the slab move by an inch or so, but no more than that.

"Unggggh…..unggggh….unnnnggggggghhhhhh!"

He kept trying and trying, but found it just was not working.

"Fuck!"

And all the while, the temperature seemed to be increasing to the point that he was sweating buckets.

"*cough*Sasu…*cough*"

He heard a coarse dry cough from Itachi's direction, and felt his fear well up. Well, shit…this had been a terrible idea. Going off on his own like this. He had thought…he had thought that he could save everyone…do everything. Itachi had always been able to.

But now, not only had he failed the main objective of the mission and gone rogue, but it looked like his brother was going to die a slow painful death anyways. Either by being buried by the collapse of the building after the final bomb had gone off, suffocating to death from dust and smoke, or being burned to a crisp by the impeding flames caused by the explosion. Or why not all three?

He was starting to think things would have been better off if he had just let Itachi be. Maybe then he at least could have died an unaware and painless death, but being selfish, he could not bear the thought of this place…this hellhole being his brother's final resting place.

Man, he was going to die a complete prick until the end.

He wondered what he would see in his final moments. His parents maybe…he doubted it. Possibly, Itachi, but in the state of things, that would be more like hell rather than a reprieve from his current scenario. Maybe…maybe…the one he dared not think about. The one he left behin-

"Sasuke!"

Naruto? Ugh, no. Was this the last thing he was going to see?

"Sasuke, where the hell are you!? *cough* *cough*"

Came the voice again. Like an annoying angel, and Sasuke almost didn't think it could be real until he heard the jostling of stands and lab equipment somewhere in the background.

"Over here! Naruto, we're over here! Ah."

Came a wince as he tried to adjust his body to make sure he was seen.

"Sasuke!"

The voice sounded closer, and he heard a bit more rumbling and tumbling before Naruto's sweaty and dirt clad face came into view. Sasuke felt himself grimace.

"Shit! It's hot as Hades down here. Man, what the hell are you doing just hanging around?"

Naruto asked before his eyes caught sight of the obstruction on Sasuke's leg and he gave a low whistle. If he hadn't been stuck, Sasuke would have knocked him in the head.

"I'm stuck you idiot! I think my leg may be broken. And, what the hell are you doing here? Why haven't you evacuated?!"

Sasuke asked as Naruto assessed his injury before testing the slab to see how far wedged in it actually was.

"Shikamaru contacted me, and told me you were being an ass. He warned me to evacuate, but I wanted to make sure you made it out. It's a good thing I did too. You found yourself in a bit of a pickle. Can ya push by the way? I'm gonna need your help moving this thing. It's a wallop."

Naruto surmised before giving another massive push, and from his angle, the slab did indeed lift. But, not quite enough for Sasuke to pull himself out.

"Leave it. Forget about me. Take Itachi and get the hell out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving you. Not again. We see what good it did me the last time."

"We don't have time for this Naruto! Just leave me. I'm okay with this being the end."

Was he though? Was he truly.

"Sasuke, for once in your life just shut the hell up! I'm not leaving ya. End of story. So, you either help me push, or are all three of us are going to die here! Together."

There was no room for argument, and seeing the determination and all too familiar stubborn look on Naruto's face, Sasuke cursed. Knowing for Naruto, it was always all or nothing. And while he'd never admit it, a small part of him was happy Naruto came back for him.

So, with his ever fading strength, both him and Naruto pushed with all of their might. It was definitely a two man job as even with their combined strength, the concrete did not give easily. The pain was excruciating as he could feel his wound becoming exposed inch by inch, and he grit his teeth.

At some point, the slab would move no more, and it was up to him to try and slowly wrangle his leg free. Feeling the cloth and his skin snag and tear before he was released with a groan after several excruciating pulls.

Naruto gave the wound a once over immediately and tied a quick lopsided bandaged knot to slow the bleeding. He went to offer to help Sasuke up, but Sasuke shooed him away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get Itachi."

Naruto hesitated at the request, but when he saw Sasuke forcibly prop himself up on straining biceps, he acquiesced. Finding the man breathing laboriously not far from the wreckage before hoisting him on his back.

"The latch Naruto. The latch."

Sasuke grounded out as he pointed from his propped position while his other hand sought to comfort his wound.

It wasn't difficult to find the latch, and with one quick one handed wrench, Naruto was able to open it. Leftover debris and all.

There was a steel ladder lining the inside of a steel tube that lead downwards a short drop. Naruto, at Sasuke's insistence, descended the ladder first with Itachi on his back. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed. Sasuke followed not too far behind, and Naruto knew it'd be a bitch for him to maneuver his way down the ladder with his injured leg. But it had to be done nonetheless. Sasuke closed the latch behind him, and as he dropped down, Naruto tried to help brace him.

"Unnnngh, shit!"

Needless to say, they did not stick the landing.

"Come on Sasuke. We have to get going man.

"I know."

He grated as he pushed off the wall.

The tunnels were created with reinforced concrete and tungsten, which means they could withstand a hell of a lot of pressure. This meant that they were somewhat safe enough escape before the fifth bomb finally detonated.

"It's…*pant*…i-it's this way."

Sasuke began to lead, and Naruto made to follow him when he felt Itachi's previously limp hand tighten on his uniform.

"N…..nn…."

His voice came out in a croaked whisper that Naruto found hard to understand.

"What man? I can't hear ya."

Naruto asked and he felt Itachi grip him even tighter before he felt the man slightly hoist himself up with his little remaining strength. His chapped and pruned lips tickling his ear.

"N….chine….t-the…ma…chine. Y…you…must…*cough*"

"Must what?"

It was whispered back.

"S….s...stop…*cough* *cough*"

It was the last word before Itachi fell into a coughing fit, but it was all Naruto needed to understand.

Sasuke for his part was laboring to push forward. In his haze of pain, just choosing to assume he was being followed.

"Sasuke."

He heard his name said in a voice that he did not recognize immediately, and his eyes snapped behind him to see Naruto lowering Itachi. Leaning him against one of the tunnels side.

"What the hell are you doing! We have to g-"

"Give me your bomb."

The statement was said so simply that Sasuke was actually taken aback, and he was met with pools of blue sapphire steel.

"W-what?"

"Give me your bomb. I…we…we have to finish this."

He was unbelievable. He was truly and irrevocably unbelievable.

"Do you _know_ what you're saying? You'll die! No! That bomb is going to go off at any minute and throw all this shit off its axis!"

"We don't know that. I…I can make it. I know how much time I have left. I've been keeping track. And even if I don't…even if…I don't…we can't…we can't let that machine see the light of day. So, even…even if you don't trust me, at least trust Itachi."

He felt his eyes move in search of Itachi instantly, and instead of finding the pale fragile man he expected, he looked into the cold dark onyx eyes of a warrior. The best of them all. His eyes were hard and unyielding, and they were saying the same thing as Naruto's.

' _It must be done.'_

As much as it pained him…

"F-fine then…I'll do i-…"

"In your condition…you'll never make it."

He felt his jaw clench, and unclench….his hand gripping at his pant. He could feel the defeat as it slowly took over his features, so when Naruto slowly trudged up to him, palm open and ready.

He hesitates, and his hand falters as it extends. A wince as the familiar weight lifts from him.

But, as he looks into the face of his….friend….his squad mate….his brother, all his sees is a confident grin.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

He says, and Sasuke finds it hard to doubt him.

"You'd better."

It's all he can say as he watches the only person who had ever supported him in his foolhardiness turn his back and walk into what may have been a suicide mission. Just because he had failed.

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

Was thrown back at him with a salute as Naruto ascended the ladder.

Sasuke found it difficult to watch, but Naruto kept that confident smile all the way up till the moment he opened the latch. One final statement before his body was fully arisen.

"And, yo, Sasuke…make sure you take care of Hinata for me."

He said it with such a bright smile that Sasuke thought he had misheard even as he blood ran cold at the sound of the latch being sealed and locked from above.

"Wait! Naruto! NO-"

The sound was deafening, and the shaking of the Earth felt as if it was splitting open.

But all Sasuke could remember was the sound of his own scream.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

The Hyuuga estate did not change much from the time it was announced that they were going to war to the time they announced the war was coming to an end. It stood much the same. It had been left untouched by the peril that had befallen much of the world around it, and every day Hinata woke up there, she had to question rather it had all been a dream.

That is until she would walk outside her door and see a golden lift. Especially installed. It was something that was distinctly lacking from her childhood memories, and she'd remember. She'd remember, the war, Neji, the past five or so years, and…Naruto.

And, she'd go about her day as usual. Because life kept going.

On weekdays, she would accompany Neji to breakfast with the rest of her family before heading to work. Her father, while still more than aloof, was more…warm? Was that the right word to describe the fact that he had not disparaged her once since she returned home? Or the fact that he now tried to interact in their morning conversations and occasionally found himself coming home early to dinner? She didn't quite know, but it was a pleasant and unexpected change.

On weekends, much like today, she would spend the afternoon painting or conversing with Neji or Hanabi. Of course, that was only when Tenten was not there acting as his own personal nurse, which she currently was.

Her father had not seemed keen on the idea when Hinata had first presented to him, but once he noticed the large amount of time Tenten seemed to be spending there, the difference in her care for Neji in comparison to his own hire (from the way she fluffed his pillow to the way she would walk him around the garden in his chair) as well as the difference in Neji's expression and energy when she was around, he was hard pressed not to agree.

Especially since Tenten was professionally trained and the top of her class.

And, it seemed to work out for the better, and his physical rehabilitation was going as steadily as any of them could hope. To the point he could walk for short periods of time as long as there was someone or something to guide him, which he only allowed if it was Tenten. Anyone else and he'd badger their ear off with how he didn't need their help because he had grown up on the Hyuuga estate and knew it's every nook and cranny.

All in all though, Hinata was happy for them. Happy that some light had managed to fight its way through those dark times. A moment where people had been brought together instead of being ripped apart.

Despite that, however, it had been increasingly hard to smile during those past years. In particularly now. With Suna having been cowled into concession, and Gaara executed, the war was pretty much at its end with Oto pulling back after a strategic blow to their weaponry resources and Kaminari not too far behind once realizing they were outnumbered.

They only thing left now was the extinguishment of a few rogue uprisings and the search for the mad scientist and his assistants who had stalked and terrorized the jungles of Oto. But, those things didn't require such a full scale military effort, and every day, more men were coming home.

All except the one she truly wanted to see, and that made her begin to worry.

It had been well over a year since she had last gotten any word from Naruto, and she tried hard to be optimistic since she knew. She knew. With everything that was going on, with the intensity of the battles, that it was probably impossible for him to have time to write her. She knew all that, but that did not stop her from worrying.

It didn't stop her from thinking about him, injured, confused, possibly an amnesiac, or whatever dark twisted thing she could think of. What if he was calling for help, and no one heard him?

If she thought about it too much, she would worry herself ragged, and she had already hardly had any decent sleep since the day he shipped out. Too busy lying in bed thinking about how she missed him and if he were okay.

But in the end, what could she do?

She sat on her bed after lunch looking over the few letters that they managed to exchange. It's something she did almost daily, and her finger traced over his messy writing. Lost in thought when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hinata-sama..."

"Yes? Come in."

She spoke in response to the soft melodic voice, and the door creaked open. Almost hesitantly.

"Hinata-sama…"

"Yes Itou-san?"

"You have a visitor."

This caught Hinata's attention immediately as she sat up. Her long dark hair pooling to one side.

"Me?"

"Y-yes…it's a man. At the door. And, he asked to see you. He's…he's wearing a uniform."

Hinata felt her heart stop while simultaneously feeling her body shoot to its feet. Her eyes wide, and her mouth trembling.

"A…uniform…?"

Itou looked at her in confusion. Almost as if she didn't understand either.

"Yes…he looks as if he may be a soldie-"

Hinata hardly let her finish before she was on the move. Pushing past Itou as gently as a madwoman could.

"Hinata-sama!"

Itou called after her, but Hinata was already barreling down the stairs. Her heart in her hand even as she almost slipped going down. Her hand clutching the rail as she righted her socked feet on marble. It was crazy how her heart felt as if it had stopped whilst also hammering in her chest.

She was a whirlwind of dark tendrils and cotton sundress as she made her way to the entry way, and she had little time for propriety because he was here…

Naruto! Her love. He had finally return-

…Except. It wasn't him…

It wasn't…

There was no golden wheat hair and shimmering baby blues. Or a million watt smile and a cheerful disposition. But in its place stood black hair and eyes. And pale skin. All the color she saw…it was gone. Ripped from her vision and replaced with black and white.

She didn't know this man.

He had noticed her as soon as she arrived, and his handsome face stood terse even as he seemed to be trying to work a smile on his face. It wasn't working even as he stood before her.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

His voice was deep and velvety, and during another time or place, it may have been soothing. It wasn't a question, but she answered.

"Yes…yes, I am. I was…told that you wanted to see me."

She spoke cautiously as her hand reached to grab hold of the large glass door. The man was standing right outside of it, and it seemed to be hard for him to meet her eye to eye.

"Yes…I-"

"Are you sure it's not my cousin, Neji, you're looking for?"

She interrupted. For some reason, not wanting this man to talk. Seeing his lips move strangely mad her sick.

"No…"

He said in a soft voice. So soft that she didn't think his gravelly baritone could make a sound so tender and low.

"I'm…here for you."

Those words. Those words could mean so much. She felt herself swallow thickly.

"I…my name…my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He spoke, and Hinata felt the sudden urge to retch. Oh Kami….

Oh Kami…no…that name. She knew that name. How could she not know that name? She'd read it a hundred or maybe even a thousand times over.

"I am…I was…"

"I know who you are."

She interjected again, and her words sounded icy…cold, even to her ears. This is when Sasuke finally managed to meet her eyes, and what she saw there. Swimming in those murky pools were so many hard emotions. None of them good. Even as he resolved himself to do what he had come to do.

"Good. This…this makes this…"

She didn't have to interrupt him this time, and she didn't. She just stared. Bright lavender eyes beginning to gloss over with a dull sheen.

"You, see there was…there was a mission. A very…importan-"

He couldn't seem to find the right words. He was botching this up. The most significant task he had ever been given by anyone, and he was failing. Again.

"We…went. We all…we…we went. And Naruto…Naruto…he…"

He felt his voice tremble. Damn it! He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be strong during this, so she could be weak.

"He was the best of all of us…he was-"

His quick reflexes are what caught her as he saw her body begin to slump as she braced herself against the large glass door. He looked into her eyes, and it was if her soul had left her body. Lifeless. All he saw was lifelessness, and all he felt was the quake of her bones down to her soul. He held her as tenderly as his young misused hands could.

"Hinata…Hinata, I'm sorry. Hinata, I'm so sor-"

She didn't let him hold her for long as she wrenched her body away from him as if being burned. And she looked dead at him with those lifeless cold eyes, and Sasuke felt his blood cool as she stared at him as if he were the murderer.

He watched her. Unsure of what she would do in her distressed state, but all she did was back away from him slowly. Her cold eyes watching him before she turned away from him and walked further into her house. An unsteady wobble in her gait.

He was lost. He did not know what to do as he watched her. It seemed like a bad idea to follow her, but he also did not feel like he could leave.

So, he just sat there waiting, and sure enough she returned not too long after with the same disposition and something in her hand.

He tensed. Not certain if it were a weapon. He could fight her off if need be, but he did not want to hurt her. Not again.

But, her focus seemed to be far away from him as she continued to walk, even right past him.

"Hinata…"

He reached for her, but she yanked herself away almost unconsciously.

He was…Naruto was…he was…

What did that even mean?

How can a person who is…how do they become a…was?

She…she had to find out. She had to know.

She was moving in a haze. Semi-aware of her name being called, and the feeling of something or someone reaching out to her, but she rejected it. She would reject anything to find out what it meant.

She somehow made it to her family's garage, and even with the sound of her name being said over…and over, she didn't hear it as she stepped in the black phantom car of her childhood. And, when fists started knocking against the window, she couldn't hear it. Looking towards the face of the sound, but she still couldn't see as she revved the engine and pulled out with the screeching sound of rubber.

Kushina…Kushina would know. Kushina would know. She had to see Kushina.

That's all her mind chanted. All the way through the countryside and deep into the city. That's all she could hear.

She pulled up to the little teashop, still in a daze. Barely noticing the door with its little bell was ajar until she heard the sobs. The sobs, screams, and the sound of glass meeting the hardwood floor.

At the sound, she felt herself become slightly more aware as her hand hesitated to open the door. What was she doing here?

"Naruto!"

She heard another sob and a crash before she realized what had lead her here. A kindred spirit.

She opened the door and stood fully within its doorway only to see Kushina's shop in a mess of broken glass, bits and pieces of confectionery, and tea leaves.

Kushina looked like a wild animal. Her hair toppled all over her head, snarls ripping from her throat as she flung things off her counter, and her face wet with tears.

"RAAAAAAARGH!"

Came another squeal as Kushina used strength that should not be human to wrench something from the wall. She was on a war path. Not seeming to stop anytime soon until during one of her wild swings her eyes caught Hinata in the doorway.

Who at this point stood, shivering like a leaf. Her own face wet now from her silent tears as her eyes looked around what had come to be her second home. The picture she had painted of Naruto for his birthday under the rubble. He smile marred by glass.

Kushina's sneering face looked up at Hinata, and she watched as it morphed from one of anger to one of pain. Excruciating pain. And sadness.

"Hinata, he's…"

She caught herself on a hiccup as her head tilted, a look of a mixture of confusion and a grimace made its way on her face. Her hand shakily coming up to meet her chest. Gripping at her heart. Almost as if to hold on. Hold on to something that had already been gone a long time.

"I know."

Was all her soft voice could muster, and Kushina looked up at her almost as if seeing a light. A light of realization that broke her.

Sasuke heard the guttural sound of an animal dying as he pulled up to the shop. Parking behind the black car he had known would be there when he had followed after. Leaping over the steps. Afraid something may have happened as he arrived in the doorway to watch as a red haired woman collapsed in Hinata's arms. Clinging onto her. Wails ripping themselves from her throat as Hinata held and rocked her. Hinata's own pain obvious on her face as her own cries racked her body.

It seems he and Kakashi had both had the same idea.

Sasuke had offered to take full responsibility on breaking the news to Naruto's mother, Kushina, and Hinata, but Kakashi had insisted on being the one to speak to Kushina. He had said it had to be him.

And, Sasuke assumed it did not go all too well. Noticing the glass that seemed to have been thrown right where he was now standing, and he knew that right now would not be the right time to disturb them.

To them, he was an outsider. An intruder, and they would not accept him warmly.

Though he hoped. He hoped with time that would change.

* * *

 **With Time**

What is the meaning of life?

It's a question often asked, but never fully answered. Everyone has a different response to the question, and how could they not when the world was filled with a billion people, with a billion experiences, living a billion different lives.

For some people the answer was happiness. For others, it was a purpose.

And for some, it was simpler. More tangible.

To Hinata, the meaning had been Naruto.

Since the moment he had stalked her in the forest, and forced his way into her heart. It had been him.

Something real. Something she could touch and love. The manifestation of her love. Something whole.

And now, what was it?

Now, that she had been to his memorial and seen his name etched beside those of everyone else lost in the war.

Now, that she had met the lives of the men who had claimed Naruto laid down his life to spare theirs.

What was life now?

What could she grab hold of and hold onto?

She spent days, weeks, months,…years? Wallowing. Trying to figure it out.

She had confined herself to her bed, to the darkness of her room, so long without food that she could hardly move without feeling dizzy.

Her family tried to talk to her. They tried to console her, but she was inconsolable.

Neji was content to give her space. Having gone through the war and seen its atrocities much more than she had, so a part of him understood. Knew that Hinata had to heal herself, and a few sugary words weren't going to patch a gaping wound.

Her father surprisingly was also understanding. Speaking to her with less coldness when he had first seen her in her state, and silently sending retainers to watch over her during her time of distress. While also keeping track of what little food she would intake.

She was grateful. He didn't push her.

Hanabi, on the other hand, was a lot more forceful. Not understanding the same things experience and age would give to the others in the house. She didn't understand why her sister was so distraught over someone she did not know existed until much after he had been sent to the war, so she tried to force Hinata to forget and to be happy.

Barging into her room and forcing open her curtains to let in sunlight as if Hinata would sprout like those people on television and in the movies. Trying to talk to her and becoming hostile when Hinata would not give her the desired response.

The end straw had been when she had went into Hinata's closet and threatened to destroy her letters to Naruto.

It was the first time she was able to get a reaction out of Hinata, but she had underestimated the levity of her threat. And, the whole thing had ended in her tears when Hinata had physically wrenched the letters away and unfeelingly told her to get out.

Hanabi had kept her distance after that. Her feelings having been hurt, and Hinata thought hopefully and regrettably that she may be able to mourn in peace.

Until someone else far more dangerous than Hanabi began to make an appearance.

It started off small. He would send flowers and cards. Things she could easily ignore and pay little heed too until…things became more personal. Personal enough that Hinata had to wonder how much Naruto had told him over the years.

He started sending gifts. Art supplies, specialty teas from all over… and sunflowers, and not just any sunflowers. It had been years, but she could still tell from their smell that they were Naruto's. And, she slept with them every night until the petals were withered away and only the scent remained.

Once he heard she had accepted his peace offering, he stopped sending little gifts in replacement of himself.

At first, he would show up once a week, and knock on her door. But once she didn't respond after a few raps, he would be gone.

Then, it evolved to him hanging outside her door and talking to himself…talking to her? About what, she couldn't even remember. The words were few and far between. Only intoned in intervals to let her know that he was still out there. Waiting.

Sometimes for an hour or more.

From once a week to almost every day, and at some point, Hinata found she liked the sound of his voice and she cried the whole night after realizing.

He was stubborn. More so than her, and after what seemed like months of him talking to a door, one fine afternoon, the door opened.

He was sitting just as she imagined. Propped up against the wall next to her door. Knees raised and staring out before his dark eyes slid to meet hers, and she felt them peck at her confidence.

Her throat dry from misuse. Her hands clutching a container.

"I would like…I would like you t-to…take me s-somewhere."

She spoke with effort, but her lavender eyes were solid. Meeting his own in resolution, and knowing that he could never deny her anything, he nodded silently.

Keeping quiet, and not questioning even when she had him drive toward Senju Park and walk a steep path only to stop at an empty field.

Sasuke looked around him at the overgrown grass and the overarching trees that swayed with the strong breeze and found that he could not understand. What was the significance?

Maybe he never would, but it didn't matter. Not as long as Hinata knew.

And, she knew, as she opened up the lavender ceramic pot, and began to slowly walk. Emptying what looked to be dried sunflowers as far as they would carry on this windy day. A sad smile even as their remnants lifted and settled where they may.

Sasuke watched confused yet engrossed in the scene. Her uncombed hair and white sundress dancing around her. Knowing that this moment was special to Hinata, to Naruto, and to him.

Hinata looked at him with tired eyes, but with a smile nonetheless, and he felt like maybe this was his first time ever truly seeing her.

And she said…

* * *

"What does it take to make a sunflower grow?"

Hinata intoned. Turning her older and wiser eyes onto her daughter and granddaughters who were all three looking at her as if speechless. Her own lavender eyes looking in the dark onyx eyes of her descendants. Himawari the only one to have inherited the lavender color of her own irises.

She had told them all of it. All of the cruel details, and she originally hadn't planned to.

She could have told them a simpler and less painful version. Where she simply said they had bonded over the death of someone very close to them, but it seemed disrespectful to their story. To Naruto.

"Wow…"

Hikari, expectedly, was the first to speak as she looked up at her grandmother with sad eyes, and Hinata wondered if telling the stop had been a good idea.

"That…was amazing."

The young girl finished. Her eyes shining as if she had truly been engrossed, and not for the first time, Hinata was surprised by the girl's maturity.

"The twists! The turns…I never expected that ending."

"That's for sure."

Ikuyo spoke up and seemed more perplexed than her sister.

"So, right after that, you and Jii-chan got together and got married? Wasn't that like betraying Naruto?"

Himawari's head seemed to snap in Ikuyo's direction after she had sat being uncharacteristically introspective, and Hinata merely smiled.

"It was far from right after that. You see, after that, your Jii-chan and I became each other's confidants. We spent years just being friends. And after a while, we realized that we two were the only ones who truly understood each other. We were the only ones who understood where the other had been, and where we wanted to go. And it is only through fellowship like that a lifelong bond can be made. Right, Himawari?"

The question seemed out of the blue to her as she looked at her mother who looked at her with that mysterious almost knowing smile.

"H-hai."

And, all she could do was nod with the eyes of her children on her, and both, even Ikuyo, seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Then, I guess it is amazing then. That two people can be brought together by something greater than them."

"It sure is, Baa-chan!"

Came Hikari's bubbly voice in agreement, and Ikuyo could only roll her eyes before finishing.

"But, it certainly wasn't the romantic tale I was imagining."

"It sure wasn't."

Himawari's voice was soft, and Hinata's eyes tenderly fell over her before moving over to the clock.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I would love to sit here and chat some more, but I must start working on dinner."

She spoke resolutely as she smoothly raised herself from her chair.

"Awwww, but do you have to Baa-chan? I want to hear another story."

Her response was a pat on the head.

"Hai! You want a delicious dinner don't you?"

Hikari merely pouted.

"I guess. If you _have_ to."

Her response this time was a tinkling laugh as Hinata basked in the preciousness of her littlest grandchild.

"It's settled then."

She spoke, and as she made her way to the kitchen, Himawari was not far behind.

"Kaa-chan, I'll help."

They usually moved around the kitchen like a well-oiled drum. Used to occupying each other's space, but today, something was different. It was sluggish and forced. There was a thickness in the air. A tension, and at some point, Himawari had stopped masquerading her intentions and took a seat at the smile table where Sasuke and Hinata had their meals when there weren't guests.

Hers eyes tracing the Uchiha symbol engraved on the salt and pepper but also staring intently at all the little sunflower ornaments that seemed to appear everywhere. Even since she was a child. Almost as if seeing them for the first time, and Hinata felt the question coming before it even left Himawari's lips.

"Does Tou-san know that Naruto is your first love?"

She asked lowly, and Hinata barely paused in chopping the vegetables at the counter. Her posture still relaxed with her back to Himawari.

"Your father knows my relationship with Naruto in far more depth than you do. I'm sure he knows how I felt."

Hinata's nonchalant response made Himawari clench her fist.

"Does he know that you're still in love with Naruto?"

She asked stubbornly. Knowing it was the question her mother wanted to avoid most, and she felt satisfied when the chopping finally ceased. Only for Hinata to grab an onion and begin chopping again.

"Yes."

She didn't falter, and Himawari felt her eyes widen at the answer. A sense of betrayal washing over her at her mother's audacity.

"K-Kaa-chan. How could you? How could you deceive Tou-chan…all of us! For all of these years? Is that why you never told me about how you and Tou-chan met? After all these years?"

Himawari stood. Her voice raising, and Hinata slowly placed down her knife and lowered the heat on the stove before turning to her daughter. Not with a look of anger as she expected, but one of understanding.

"Himawari…"

She began softly, and Himawari hated how her voice actually did sooth some of the raging beast. She felt her back straighten in response.

"Himawari-chan, not everyone is as fortunate as you. To meet the one they want to be with in secondary school and know. To have their first love be their only love. Some of us aren't as lucky."

"I know that! I know that not everyone can have what me and Ryuji have. I know. I just…I just feel bad for Tou-san. Knowing…What about him, huh?"

Came Himawari's impassioned plea, and Hinata felt proud. Knowing that she had raised a daughter who knew wrong from right. Knowing her work hadn't gone in vain, but she also could not help but titter at how young her daughter still was.

Her mirth did not go over well with Himawari who only felt offended.

"What's so funny? Don't you care…at all?"

Hinata could only shake her head.

"Of course, I care. Of course, I do, but Himawari…I am not your father's first love either."

Her daughter's eyes went wide.

"W-what? But…but…"

"Your father was in love with a woman long before her met me. A childhood friend named Haruno Sakura. They were even engaged."

Himawari was confounded, and her face showed it as she sat back down.

"But…but…how? Why…why then?"

Hinata didn't even need clarification on what she was asking.

"The war. The war happened. Sakura promised she would wait for him to come back so they could marry, but then…your uncle, Itachi allowed himself to be captured in order to gain intel on the enemy and their weaponry. We needed intel on the machine and what Oto was planning. Your father became obsessed with saving him, and he was fully sure he would not come back alive. He broke off his engagement with Sakura. Distanced himself for years because he knew she would wait for him, and by the time the war was over, her…parents had already arranged and forced her to marry another man."

So much. There was so much about her parents that she did not know, and she felt heavy from all of the new knowledge. To the world, her parents had always been a quiet and reserved couple that kept to themselves. The noble and stoic husband, and the quiet wallflower wife.

But, it had never felt like that at home. She had always felt like her home had been warm and welcoming. Her mother was a literal ray of light, and her father while noble, was far from stoic. Especially with his family. She had always felt like she knew her family better than anyone else in the outside world who had no idea how they worked, but now…now, she felt like she knew nothing.

"How can that be the same? How can it be the same? You still think about Naruto. You still love him."

She truly was trying her darnedest to understand. She truly wanted to see things from her mother's eyes. How was it possible to love two men at the same time?

Hinata's eyes softened on her, and she stepped forward to place her hand on her daughter's. Eyes consciously ghosting over her prominent veins and lines in comparison, and Himawari almost wanted to pull away, but she didn't.

"You know…Sakura unlike Naruto, she's still alive, and her and Sasuke…are still in contact. They still write each other, and every few years or so…Sasuke goes to visit her."

"What…"

"And, it's because they still love each other. They still cherish each other, but that love, that love he feels for her, it does not stop him from loving and being devoted to me."

Hinata spoke seriously, and Himawari could see in her eyes that what she said was truly the truth.

"Naruto was my first love, and Sakura was Sasuke's. But Sasuke and I are supposed to be together. He's the love of my life, and nothing in this world would ever…ever make me change that. I don't regret loving him and dedicating myself to him, and Sasuke…your father proves the same exact thing to me every single day. Our love is one that has been cultivated, matured, and nurtured for fifty years. That kind of love…is strong. More resilient than war, more resilient than death, more resilient than first loves."

There was no waver in her gaze, and no tremble in her eyes as she spoke. She left little room for argument, and Himawari felt that there was little else to say. Her mother had answered her questions. All of them. All of them except one.

"So, Boruto, did you…did you name him after Naruto?"

Himawari asked shyly. Part of her fearing the answer when her mother smiled.

"No. Your father did."

And Himawari felt herself returning the smile before she stood and gave her mother a hug. A warm and full hug of understanding and apology. Her mother was right. Not everyone was lucky enough to have everything go right the first time, and her parent's story reminded her how truly and utterly blessed her and Ryuji had been to find each other when they did.

Her mother had suffered heartbreak. True heartbreak, and still chose to love again, wholeheartedly. Who was she to disparage that?

"I'm sorry, Kaa-chan. I had no right. I…I just I couldn't understand why you looked that. Every time you said his name. The same way I look at Ryuji. The same way I thought you looked at Tou-san."

"It's okay Himawari-chan. If I didn't want you to know, I would have never told you. My feelings and my story are always open to you. Please know that."

She felt herself tear at her mother's words.

"Stop it, Kaa-chan! You're going to make me cry. I guess…I guess I need to clean up before dinner. Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be helping you."

Hinata laughed in response.

"No, no, Himawari-chan. You go ahead and clean up. I'll handle things here."

"You sure?"

Himawari sniffled and Hinata felt as if she were a little girl again. The carbon copy of Hikari.

"Hai! Now shoo."

Hinata responded. Treating Himawari much as Himawari had treated her earlier in ushering her out of the kitchen.

"Kaa-cha-"

Himawari's exit was unceremonious, and Hinata felt what it was to be a parent again. Something she hadn't truly felt in years with her children fully out in the world, and with only Sasuke. Though he could also be a handful when he wanted.

She went back to the stove to turn the heat higher before she began chopping again.

"How long do you plan on standing there?"

She seemed to be asking to the wind. But, she really had been talking to her shadow.

"Hn."

Was her only answer as the back door slipped open, and in stepped her husband wearing a simple black jinbei and carrying a wicker basket of fish he had caught himself from the stream. The bottom end of his pant legs still damp, which meant the fish would be fresh.

He placed the basket down on the table, and brought his hand up to scratch at his gray hair that still seemed to defy gravity. As close to what could be considered a sheepish expression for him on his lined but still so handsome face.

"I came in around the time you admitted you still loved Naruto."

He spoke. His voice having gotten rougher with age and children that occasionally needed scolding. She paused, and gave him her full attention. Seeing his hard expression.

She grabbed a kitchen towel and toweled off her hands before she approached him. Her husband. Her hand, just as lined as his face, going up to meet his cheek.

"You still miss him. Don't you?"

It was a question, but they both knew the answer as his eyes dulled. Even as Sasuke brought his hand up to meet hers. Caressing it as it met hers there with the same tenderness of their beginning.

It never went away.

"Oooo, see I told you it was a real and true love story!"

Cames Hikari's melodic voice, and Ikuyo's indignation.

"Hikari! Ugh, really?"

At least Ikuyo had the decency to look embarrassed.

Hinata's and Sasuke's eyes both turned to see the heads of their grandkids peeking through the door of the kitchen, and while Hinata smiled, Sasuke brought his hand up to pinch the middle of his brow. A faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

He grabbed his wicker basket. Content to grumble and go gut and clean the fish in peace.

"Ah, be careful Sasuke-kun! Don't track any water into the living room."

"Kun?"

"Kun!?"

Both Sasuke and Ikuyo intoned, and Hinata looked back innocently at Sasuke's narrowed eyes and incensed face. But, he found he could not be annoyed with her, so he just sighed.

He walked toward the kitchen door, but stopped short when he realized Hikari was staring up at him. Batting her eyes cutely.

He scowled, and she came barreling into his abdomen.

"Okaeri Ojii-jii!"

She said. Smiling up at him, and he felt his scowl crack.

"Ta…tadaima."

He spoke lowly and got a giggle in return. Ikuyo felt sick watching and when her and her grandfather met eyes she shook her head in disappointment, which forced a small growl from his throat.

"Now, move. Unless you want to help me gut some fish."

"Ewwwwwwwww…."

Was the response, and Hinata could only giggle in her hand as she watched her husband usher their grandchildren out of the room. Him catching her eyes right before he was fully out of view. A small private smile right before he was out of view.

Once everyone was gone and she was alone, she went back to preparing their dinner. Humming all the while.

She made them a traditional dinner with a full spread and plenty of fish to go around, which Sasuke had opted to cook himself. Garnished with pickled cherry tomatoes from their garden. It was a lovely meal, and Hinata enjoyed having their home filled with voices and life again.

That night after saying good night to Himawari and the children, they retired to bed in a familiar and comfortable way. Her with her head across his chest.

But despite the familiarity, Hinata found herself restless and unable to sleep, and after decades of getting to know herself, she knew exactly why.

Before she knew it, she was in her studio. A place that had not seemed to have any inspiration for a while. And there was one particular painting there that sat. Unsure of what it wanted to be.

She removed the covering from it with one fell swoop. Eyes taking in the blues and the yellows, and she knew.

She began to paint and paint. Even as the sun rose.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So that was that. My attempt at trying to write an epic. I hated what I did at the latter half of the story, but I had already spent like 4 or 5 months writing an almost 50k story that was only supposed to be 10k. So, yeah, if it seemed rushed at the end, it's because it was even though everything I wanted to happen, happened.

Also, I'm not a soldier. I have never been to war, and it shows. But, I tried my best to at least create the feeling.

And, we all know Sakura would have waited for Sasuke. Parents be damned. We know this, but for the sake of this story, she couldn't lol.

If you actually finish reading this story, thank you because it took all of me to finish this and edit it, and I got writer's block several times. And, a review would be much appreciated. Even if you hated it and want to flame me lol.


	4. Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Naruto Universe. I just have fun playing around with it.

 **High School Love Affair pt. 1**

An alarm goes off early in the morning, a whine not far behind as a large hand emerges from the floor. Gripping and grabbing at anything it can possibly reach. Dragging the orange cover, that was already half on, fully off the bed before the hand finally found the blaring, screeching noise of the much needed but dreaded alarm clock.

The first swat succeeded in rocking the damned thing but not quieting it. The swats that followed only served to annoy more than sate before a sleepy "Come on" and bird's nest of bed head finally rose from the ground languidly to slam the clock quiet.

Uzumaki Naruto lazily plopped his body back on the full sized bed he rolled off the night before, leaving his bed dressings to lounge on the floor as he grabbed at the clock.

It read 6:00 am. He groaned. The first day of a new school year. His break was officially over.

It had been a week or two of pure bliss. Staying out late with friends, drinking beers, eating ramen, and doing a bit of karaoke. Spending his Saturdays lounging around his one room apartment, waking up late, reading manga, drinking beer, and eating ramen.

Now that he thought about it, that's pretty much what he did all year round. Except, for one thing made it all worth wild, no damn kids!

Today, he was beginning his fifth year as a teacher at Konoha Prep, a high school located in the central part of Tokyo.

That means, his days of peace are over until March. No more days of rest and relaxation. All that awaited him now was stress and more premature gray hair.

Don't get him wrong. Naruto loved his job, but teaching high schoolers was still not a job for the faint of heart.

"Ugh, guess I'd better get up. Wouldn't want to be late for my first day back. Yosh!"

With a little effort, he heaved himself up. Beginning his morning routine by putting on his clothes, brushing his teeth, and throwing some water across his face before looking in a mirror.

He saw just about what he was expecting. A twenty-seven year old man with short messy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, whisker marks, peach fuzz, and an orange and yellow athletics track suit left unzipped over a black undershirt. A necklace with a spiral at the end laying across his broad chest.

"Oooo, don't I look dashing?"

He said as he posed in his bathroom mirror. Genuinely, liking what he saw looking back. Though, anyone looking on probably would have felt uncomfortable seeing a grown man admiring himself with so little shame.

Eventually, he pulled himself away from staring at himself to turn the television on before stepping in his small kitchen to begin boiling some water for cup ramen. He had to dig amongst some clutter of clothes and empty packaging of bags of chips, beer cans, and ramen cups before he could find the remote in the cramped space.

He blew right past the news before settling on watching some morning cartoons as he messily slurped up some ramen and guffawed at the stupidity of one of the characters on the show he was perusing to help pass the time.

Before he knew it, it was 6:40, and he knew he should be heading out to get to the school before the students.

As he walked out of his apartment, he grabbed the kendo stick leaning near his door while locking up to leave.

Walking down the steps of his apartment complex, he looked up and saw Konoha Prep standing tall and just down the road as the sun seemed to gleam off its peaks.

On his slow and deliberate trek, he waved and spoke to many of the people who had lived in the neighborhood even since he had attended Konoha Prep as a young boy.

"Ah, Fujiwari-obaa-san, your garden looks lovely this morning!"

He spoke with a large grin as a woman who looked like she could have been his grandmother watered her plants.

"N-ne, Naruto-kun. Y-you heading to the school?"

The woman asked as he walked by. A slight shake in her movements from her old body even as she smiled with her lips due to her lack of teeth.

"Hai! First day of the school year! I'm excited."

"Oh, i-isn't that wonderful! Have a great day and stay out of t-trouble now."

She waved, and Naruto only responded with a thumbs up.

As he kept going on his five minute walk, he saw a middle aged mailman who had been running the same route for almost 20 years.

"Hey, Naruto, I see your lack of fashion sense hasn't changed. Also, late, again I see."

Naruto only laughed at the good natured ribbing. Used to comments about his laid back fashion style as a professional, but Konoha Prep had always been pretty relaxed about those things. Plus, as well as teaching history, he also taught PE, which allowed him that extra step of freedom.

"Come on, Tachibana-san, I've seen you wear the same thing every day for two decades. Cut me some slack. And, speaking of late, tell Reiji-kun I won't tolerate any tardiness this year."

He responded. Lazily pointing his kendo stick at the man as he walked by with a grin.

Tachibana laughed in return.

"Will do Naruto."

Walking a couple more blocks, passing the convenience store where he usually bought his meals as well as a few more neighbors, Naruto finally came upon the massive building that was Konoha Prep. He stood in front of the open gates and gave a large whiff of the air around. A wide smile on his face as he stared out into the large school ground. It looked much the same. Just as he had remembered.

Now…and then.

Noticing that the gates had already been opened, he assumed that most of teachers had already arrived. Teachers were generally expected to get to the school by 7:30 since students were required to be there at 8:30, but since it was the first official day back, they usually got there even earlier to start lesson plans and have their morning meeting.

So, walking into the teacher's lounge/work space, he was not surprised to see people already in there chatting, grabbing some morning tea or coffee, and working at their designated work space.

It seems that even though he had woken over an hour early, he was still the last one there, and they were not going to let him forget it.

"Well lookie here lookie here."

Naruto felt himself mentally groan even as he chuckled nervously.

"I think we have ourselves a naughty tardy boy here. Don't we Izumo?"

Kotetsu said as he lounged against the water cooler near the door. Izumo just looked up from his desk across the way and shook his head at his friend's actions before going back to focusing on his work at his desk.

"I seem to remember a little birdy saying at the end of last year that he was going to be the first person to work every day this week, ne, Naru-chan?"

He teased even further as he waved his cup of coffee in Naruto's face, who at this point had gotten annoyed.

"This was after I was already ten shots in at the office party! That's not fair."

This just made Kotetsu crack up with laughter.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't do it! You're almost as bad as Kakashi."

Ouch. Okay, that was bad.

"Ah shut up! You're just mad because the baseball team sucked again last year. As they have been the last seven years you've been coaching them."

That got his goat.

"Like the kendo team's doing so much better? You weren't much good in high school. I don't know what made you think you'd be better at old age."

"What? You're older than me! By like ten years!"

"So? I look younger. That's all that matters."

"You're right. You act just about as immature as you look."

"Immature? I know you're not one to tal-"

"Can you two just shut up!? Some of us are actually trying to get some work done."

Izumo finally said as he stood up. Glaring at both of them. They both swallowed a lump in their throats. Knowing that the normally calm man was not one to be messed with when angry.

"R-right. A-anyways…"

Naruto started as he straightened himself back up.

"What is it you want? I lost the bet fair and square. I guess."

He whispered the last part in spite, and Kotetsu only chuckled.

"Morning duty. For the rest of the term. It's all yours."

Naruto scowled, but figured it could be worse.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He said walking off towards his desk as Kotetsu whooped in victory. He had been stuck with the responsibility of coming in early to unlock the school and greet the students for the past two years as punishment, and he was finally able to successfully pass it off to someone else. All because Naruto had forgotten the little bet they made after he had gotten him drunk. Fortunately, the man was always known for keeping his word.

"Easy as pie,"

He whispered to Izumo, who had since taken his seat. And, the man, again, just shook his head with an eye roll. Another year of exasperation to begin.

Once Naruto reached his desk, he was grumbling in irritation only to be met with the ever pleasantly unpleasant face of Sai.

"Ah, I see you're as cheerful as always in the morning, Naruto."

He took one look at Sai's creepily cheery face and said…

"Stuff it. I haven't even had any coffee."

The smile never left Sai's face.

"You don't even drink coffee, my friend. If I may recall, you said it tastes like sewage water."

"Well, maybe I should start. In order to deal with you lot."

"Us lot? And what pray tell is so wrong with us?"

Naruto gave a once over around the room. The incredibly testosterone filled room.

"You mean this sausage fest?"

Sai found himself giving a once around as well.

"Ah, indeed. The majority of the staff is quite…masculine."

He said this even while looking at Temari. She glared back.

"I heard that you spineless whelp."

Naruto just sweat dropped.

"Ummm, right. I wasn't talking about Temari, but she's married to Shikamaru and all, you know. So, she doesn't count anyways."

He said to assuage the menacing woman. Though, he wasn't quite sure how much it helped as she continued to aggressively staple some homework packets for the first day.

Her second years were going to love that.

"Hmmmm."

Sai hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to smile.

"All of the other female staff are either in relationships or a hundred. I just wish…I wish we had some fresh faces. To make this school year more interesting."

Not even two seconds after he said that, Iruka, the vice principal, walked in.

"Everyone. Everyone. May I have your attention please?"

He shouted at the front of the room. Grabbing the attention of everyone. Even Naruto, who was leaning back quite casually in his desk chair.

"As some of you may or may not know, one of our oldest colleagues, Biology teacher Gou-sensei, retired at the end of last year."

There was some chatter as people around the office nodded or said words of recognition. While there was one lone…

"Eh! What?! Gou-sensei retired!? When?"

Everyone gave Naruto a look of disillusionment, but no one actually seemed surprised. It was Kotetsu who actually responded through a fit of laughter.

"N-Naruto, you were there! That's where we made our bet, remember?"

He stared forward with a blank face before giving a confused chuckle.

"O-oh? Really? T-that's right. Hehe."

Iruka just sighed and continued.

"Anyway. We searched and conducted interviews during our break, and we believe we have found an excellent new addition to Konoha Prep."

Naruto felt himself getting quite excited. Just a moment ago, he had said how he wanted a fresh face to add to the environment. His wish was coming true. He thought as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. Not noticing Temari giving him the side eye before rolling her eyes.

Men.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you all to Yakushi-sensei."

Naruto held his breath even as a slender bespectacled young man with silver hair walked in. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he came in. Naruto felt himself deflate.

"Ah, man!"

"Naruto!"

Iruka's eyes flashed in warning, and suddenly, Naruto almost felt as if he was actually in school again.

"Now, Yakushi-sensei would you like to introduce yourself."

"Hai, very well. My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in biology."

There were a round of gasps and whispers around the room. Tokyo University was the best university in the country. It was also extremely difficult to pass the entrance exam. They were surprised to have someone come to their school from such a high ranking national school. Most of the other teachers only went to provincial universities.

Naruto scoffed. Thinking Kabuto was just trying to brag.

"I pursued a medical degree at Tokyo University for four years before leaving for…personal reasons and becoming a teacher. I have been teaching now for four years at Otokagure Academy before transferring here."

No one but Naruto seemed to notice the strange pause, or if they did, they thought nothing of it at the prospect of working with an elite.

"I hope I am able to live up to everyone's expectations, and please take care of me."

Kabuto finished before bowing, and everyone was impressed that this guy was not only a genius but humble as well. Iruka stood proudly as the rest of the teachers said welcoming words of encouragement.

"Glad to have you!"

"I hope we will have a great year."

"Sensei, take care of us please."

And.

"I guess our average IQ is going to be raised again after Naruto made it plummet when he came 5 years ago."

Everyone laughed at the joke, and Naruto could do nothing but feel offended.

"Hey! Shut up! But damn, that's disappointing. Just another guy to add to the sausage fes-"

"I-iruka-sensei, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got a little lost. O-oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?"

And just like that, an angel descended upon the room. All soft lavender and pearls.

"Not at all Hyuuga-sensei. I was just introducing Yakushi-sensei. I believe you two met during the interviewing process."

"Hai."

The angel and the devil had eye contact and bowed at each other, and Naruto felt himself swallow the words that had lodged in his throat at the sudden appearance of what can only have been a deity.

 _Who is she?_

It was the same question that every man in the room asked themselves as she peaked her head through the door. Mumbles reverberating across the room at a much louder volume than when Kabuto had stepped in.

And why not? She was a vision.

Silky dark navy blue hair done up in a messy bun, soft wisps of hair framing her face along with her bangs. Large opalescent lavender eyes, a cute pert nose, and full lips. Leading down to a slender neck. Naruto just wished she'd step all the way in so he could fully see her as he stood up from his chair to see over some people and their work stations in front of him. He wasn't the only one

Questions rang out around.

"Who is she?"

"I-I think I just met my future wife."

"You're already married Takeshi-sensei."

Even Kotetsu did a low whistle. A wolfish grin on his face that made Naruto grimace and glare. Izumo was already happily married, so he stayed silent. Sai was dating Ino, and admittedly had a strange sense of taste anyway, so he remained smiling oddly.

"Settle down. Settle down everyone! Would you step in Hyuuga-sensei?"

"Oh! H-Hai."

She entered all fluid motion in grace. Standing in front of them in a lavender colored dress and pearl accessories.

 _Whoa._

He was glad he finally got to see the rest of her because he was not disappointed. She was literally glowing in his eyes. The dress though loose accentuated her figure very very well, and the way she stood before them with elegance and perfect posture left her…assets on full display.

"Ungh…"

There was a weird gulping noise, and he was surprised to find that it came from him. Naruto felt something wet run down his chin, and he touched his face to realize he was drooling. He looked around to see if anyone had caught him as he wiped his chin, and he relaxed a little seeing that no one had.

Until he saw Sai staring at him…with his eyes closed. His fake cheerful smile looking almost accusing in a way. Naruto guiltily gave Iruka his attention. Ignoring Sai's observing looks.

"Everyone, I forgot to mention when introducing Yakushi-sensei that we would actually be getting two new teachers this year."

This time everyone was surprised. As far as they knew, only Gou-sensei had planned on leaving, and they doubted the school had the budget to be hiring on any additional full time staff. So, either someone had quit or been fired during their time away.

The rumors would run rampant. People looked around to see if there was anyone missing.

"During the break, Mitarashi-sensei had an…unexpected development that lead to her having to take leave for an unspecified amount of time."

Everyone noticed the pause that time and began whispering amongst themselves.

"And SO…."

Iruka said a little more forcefully to get back everyone's attention.

"Join me in giving a warm welcome to our new English teacher as well, Hyuuga-sensei."

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. Please..please take care of me."

She voiced nervously in a tone that sounded like an angel's chorus as she bowed. And the response was immediate. And ruckus as every man in the room sounded, including Naruto. Vowing to protect Konoha's new hime. It was only Temari who seemed disappointed.

"Wait! Anko's gone!? So who's going to coach the girls' basketball team? Son of a bi-"

"ANYWAYS! Students should be arriving soon, so everyone should finish up your lesson plans and help our new staff settle in. I'll be in my office. Let's get this school year off to a good start! Morning meeting adjourned."

As soon as Iruka stepped out of the room, it was a free for all. A group of men migrated to Hinata. Each one volunteering to help her to her desk and offering their services as tour guides and mentors.

Kabuto managed to find his own desk with little to no help. Though he didn't seem to mind. He chose the desk/work station furthest to the back. Though, he had little choice since the group had pretty much forced Hinata to take the middle desk, which allowed her to be seen from every point of the room.

Even as Naruto made his way to muscle through the group to make them back off, someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Kotetsu, and he was indicating towards the clock with his thumb.

7:30.

"Don't you have somewhere to be."

He said with a smirk as Naruto pouted. Naruto felt his eyes narrow even as Kotetsu continued to stare at him expectantly before grabbing his kendo stick dejectedly and heading towards the door.

Hearing Kotetsu say a loud, "Hey!"

As he forced the men away from Hinata's desk with their overbearing personalities and questions. Playing the hero. Like Naruto wanted to do.

The last thing he saw before he closed the door was Hinata smiling appreciatively up at Kotetsu as he flirtatiously leaned across her desk.

He slammed the door closed. Making his way towards the front of the school. Realizing half way through, with a slap to the forehead, that he had forgotten to finalize his lesson plans.

"Shit!"

His school year was already starting with a bang.

* * *

The first week back to school was as hectic as always.

Naruto spent most of it coasting since he hadn't really prepared anything during spring break due more to laziness than anything, so the first week for his History classes had been impromptu dramatizations of the first chapter (which he knew by heart by now after having taught it for about five years) and homework free, which had made him quite popular since a lot of his students had him right after Temari.

Though, something had become extremely clear even within that time. Hinata was causing just as much of a stir in the students as she did the teachers. The students in his homeroom class could not stop talking about her. Boys and girls alike.

The boys liked her for her beauty and mature nature. Being pulled in by the allure and forbidden temptation of an older woman. And, the girls liked her not only because of her elegance and poise but also her obviously sweet disposition.

Even the uptight, stuck up, and nerdy girls admired Hyuuga-sensei because of her intelligence and the fact that she had studied abroad, which was one of the main reasons she was so fluent in English.

They had all begun calling her smile the "One Kill". Saying that it was so luminescent and stunning that one flash of it could leave you KO'd on the spot.

Naruto often found himself listening in on these conversations in jealousy and envy of his students since they had daily and unrestrained access to such a national treasure. He, himself, had gotten to have little interaction with her the whole week. Learning everything he knew about her from the conversations of his students.

Every time he saw her in the staff room or out in the halls, just as he was about to approach her, someone would show up. Be it student or teacher. They would come out of nowhere to clamor for her attention, and she would always accept them gracefully and politely with a smile.

Naruto had found it extremely difficult to get close to her.

In fact the only time he ever got to actually observe her with no one else getting in the way was during his third period gym class. It just so happened that during third period her class room would be just above where his gym class would be, and he could get a perfect view of her teaching from the window.

Like now. For most of the week, he had ordered his students to run laps in order to be able to ogle her unperturbed from across the field. Though, today, after numerous complaints, he'd finally consented to letting them play dodgeball.

He was supposed to be watching them. But, still found himself sitting, leaning against his kendo stick, staring longingly at Hinata in the second story window for class 2-B.

He felt himself sigh.

"Hinata-chan."

When a loud thwack was heard, as well as some cries and a loud wail.

"Konohamaru-kun! Konohamaru-kun! Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto was knocked out of his revere as two of his female students came running up to him.

"W-what!? What happened!?"

He asked as they lead him over to a crowd of students huddled around one of his male students who was laying down unconscious with blood dripping from his nose. Naruto cursed. Checking the student's vitals to see that he was okay despite being out cold before facing his students.

"Who the HELL did this?"

He asked in anger, and the students seemed to hesitate to answer even as he glared at them before a hand from an orange haired pigtailed girl defiantly raised from the crowd.

"I did it."

"Moegi-chan!? W-what?! Why-"

"It's his own fault. He stopped paying attention half way through the game. He was too busy looking off that way with that goofy grin on his face."

She said pointing off in the direction of Hinata's classroom.

Right. Everyone pretty much got the picture.

Naruto groaned nervously as he brought his hand to the back of his head to ruffle his hair. Realizing that this was partly his fault too.

"R-right. I'm going to take Konohamaru to the Nurse's office. Everyone else, partner up and do some exercises until the end of the period."

He said as he reached down to carefully pick Konohamaru up as he had been trained. The students started to disperse with some whispers.

"Moegi-chan."

He called as he settled Konohamaru in his arms. The girl turned back to him.

"Run laps till the end of the period."

There was a second where she didn't look at him before she guiltily nodded her head and began running towards the track as Naruto headed for the school.

Not noticing the pearl eyes watching him curiously as he went.

Once Naruto had reached the Nurse's office after struggling due to his hands being occupied, he used his foot to knock on the door violently.

"Obaa-chan! Let me in! My arms are full! Oi, Obaa-cha-"

"Geez, Naruto! Will you stop!? I said I was coming!"

Instead of seeing the cool and irritated emerald gaze of his blonde haired godmother, he was met with the furious face of his pinkette best friend.

"Sakura-chan!?"

"Oh my goodness, what happened to him?"

Sakura asked as she helped Naruto guide Konohamaru to an empty bed. The question however made Naruto begin to fidget.

"Hehehe, well, you know, he got umm…a bit distracted during a game of umm…dodgeball."

"Distracted? Weren't you watching them?"

Sakura asked as she checked his pulse before using her flashlight to check other vitals for signs of concussions or anything more serious. Afterwards, she grabbed some disposable gloves to give his bloody nose a clean and a thorough look before bandaging.

"O-of course! I was ummm…around and ummm….there. And present."

Naruto finished nervously.

"Naruto! Were you not watching them?!"

Sakura asked in outrage. Having completed her check, she slipped her gloves off.

"I mean, no. I wasn't looking directly at them p-per se…"

"Naruto, you, idiot!"

She wailed as she slapped him upside the head in exasperation.

"You're lucky he doesn't have a concussion or a broken nose! Next time, do your job, watch them!"

She shouted as she disposed of her gloves.

"I-I know, Sakura-chan. Geez, I already feel bad as it is."

Naruto whined as he pouted down at his tennis shoes, and Sakura just sighed as she took a seat. Writing down notes on a pad.

"Luckily, he should be okay, and he should wake up in an hour or two. He will probably have one heck of a bruise for a while though."

She finished as she ripped the note from the pad. Crossing her arms in her white lab coat.

"You're still so immature, but I guess it isn't all your fault. Accidents happen whether someone is watching or not. Though it's best to pay attention in case you can prevent them."

"A-accident,…y-yeah, right."

Naruto said, laughing nervously. Not mentioning the fact that he was pretty sure it was intentional.

But, knowing Konohamaru was okay and seeing Sakura sitting in the Nurse's Office so relaxed made him remember something.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I thought Obaa-chan said she was going to go back to being the nurse full time now that she stepped down from being principal. And, aren't you supposed to be starting your post-graduate residency this year?"

Naruto asked curiously, and Sakura smiled. Usually she would have finished her post-graduate residency for medical school three years ago, but instead she had gotten certified as a nurse before going to medical school, so she could work and pay for its large expenses at the same time.

She had been offered scholarships for many institutions, but the one she had always wanted to attend was private, and offered zero financial assistance. It was the longer route, but would pay off in the end.

She had been working as the school nurse since then, but now, she was finally entering that stage of her career where she would be compensated for her study.

"Yeah, but it doesn't officially start till July, so I'm going to work here a few days of the week until then. Just to earn some extra money."

Naruto grinned.

"Ah, I see, finally tired of teme paying for all your dates. You don't have to worry. He's a pampered rich boy. Doubt he'll mind paying for a meal or two."

Sakura's feathers were instantly ruffled as she scowled at him before picking up a tissue box to hurl at him. Though he just managed to dodge it.

"Naruto! Shut up!"

She was blushing despite herself.

"I'm not like you! I won't force Sasuke-kun to pay for every meal just because his family's rich."

She said as she turned her nose up at him, and Naruto only laughed.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Even if Sasuke-teme never lets you pay for any meal, you have me, and you know I'll let you pay for all of mine."

He replied nudging her a little, and she couldn't help but look up at him with a smile of disbelief and exasperation. He never changed.

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. I've known you for over ten years, and I know how much you eat. Sasuke-kun is probably the only one who could afford to treat you to a meal without going broke. Which reminds me, your diet better not still consist of mostly ramen! I've already told you that amount of sodium can literally kill you!"

She stated, and Naruto figured it was time for him to go. His next class was starting in a few minutes anyway, so he decidedly started heading for the door.

"Ummm, y-yeah, o-of course not Sakura-chan! I actually have class in a few minutes, so I should be going. Be sure to take care of Konohamaru, and let me know if you need anything."

He said in a rush out of the door even as Sakura's gaze turned from one of surprise to accusation.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Her voice could be heard ringing throughout the school as he snickered his way back to class.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Konohamaru didn't return to class, and Naruto could see Moegi staring back at his seat during the whole time. Sakura had told him during lunch break that Konohamaru had already woken up and was doing fine though she had advised him to just spend the remainder of the school day resting anyway.

Naruto chose to keep that information to himself though. Figuring Moegi needed to sweat a little bit.

He was on his last class for the week when the bell rang. Signaling the end of the first week of school, and the students all jumped to gather their things. Not even waiting for Naruto to finish speaking.

"Don't forget to read chapters 2 and 5 about the Meiji Era."

He was thoroughly ignored. They were second years and had already had Naruto the year before.

"Hey, I'm serious you punks!"

The door was already slammed in his face as he growled.

"Ungrateful little brats! Get ready for ten times the homework next week. I swear, give'em an inch and they take a mile."

He muttered as he began gathering his belongings before hearing a soft knock on the door.

"What!?"

He said abruptly thinking it was one of his snot nosed kids when the sound of a squeak followed. He looked at the door with a raised eye brow as it slowly cracked open and a silky navy blue head popped in nervously.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

His eyes widened immediately.

"O-oh, H-hyuuga-sensei, it's you! Sorry, hehe, I thought you were one of my students."

"Oh."

She wore a look of perplexity.

"N-not that I yell at my students or anything, haha. I was ummm…just…surprised."

He said almost as if a question rather than a statement, but Hinata seemed to accept it gracefully as she nodded and smiled her pretty little smile.

"U-umm, may I come in?"

She asked hesitantly, not quite sure.

"H-hai! Of course, of course! Come on in."

He laughed nervously as she entered in her pink blouse and long lavender skirt as it seemed to flow behind her in ripples and waves. She brought with her the warm scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Naruto felt like closing his eyes and taking in her smell as she stood before him. Her hair again done in a loose but pretty bun. Kami, why was she so perfect?

"Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Yes!"

Naruto realized he had been staring in air. He was just all kinds of caught off guard that the object of his affection had just wandered in right to him even though he'd been trying get her attention all week long.

Teenage him would have spray painted his name on her desk, but he was pretty sure these days that'd get him fired.

"W-wait a minute. You know my name?"

Naruto asked surprised, and Hinata just returned the look before she giggled. Producing the loveliest sound to ever befall a man's ears.

"Of course, I do. I see you every day, and we work together."

"O-oh."

Naruto said dumbly as he laughed himself at his own stupidity.

"P-plus, my students talk about you a lot. It seems you are quite popular."

Naruto felt himself grin at the compliment, puffing out his chest a little as he scratched his cheek.

"Well, I guess."

Naruto said realizing he still didn't know why Hinata had come to see him of all people.

"By the way, is there something I can do for you Hyuuga-sensei? N-not that I don't enjoy your company or anything. I was just wondering why you came to see me."

"Oh, that's right."

She said seeming to just remember it had been her to approach him. Naruto found it cute.

"I saw you carrying Konohamaru-kun earlier. The students told me what happened, so I was just checking to see how he was since he didn't come to class."

Hinata said worriedly, her hands held to her chest as her eyes looked at him questioningly. Naruto felt his heart jump at her sentiment. Not only was she beautiful, but compassionate as well. Naruto felt like crying. Kami, why was she so perfect?

"Ah, so that's it."

He was a little disappointed she hadn't come to see him of her own volition, but at the same time he was happy that Hinata was concerned about her students despite only having known them for a short time.

"No need to worry Hyuuga-sensei. Konohamaru is fine. He ummm…just took a shot to the nose with a dodgeball. I took him to the nurse. She's a personal friend, so he was in good hands. And, she said he's okay. Just a bruised nose."

"R-really? That's great."

Hinata sighed in relief. Her hands seeming to relax to the point that Naruto had not even realized she had been clutching them.

"Yeah. He's um…completely fine. No worries."

"Well, that's good. It's good that they had you there too Uzumaki-sensei. Who knows what may have happened had you not been watching them."

Naruto laughed nervously. Praying to Kami that Hinata never came to find out the true reason Konohamaru got injured. He felt himself grimace.

"Mmmhmmm, r-right, hehe! Good ol' me."

"Oh, I guess that explains why I saw Moegi-chan waiting outside the Nurse's Office. Her and Konohamaru-kun seem to be pretty close."

That didn't surprise Naruto. Him having known them even since they were in primary school and running around Konohamaru's grandfather's office and the whole school when he was still principal.

"Yeah. She, he, and Udon are thick as thieves. Have been since they were kids."

Hinata looked at him curiously.

"U-udon?"

"Oh, yeah! You wouldn't know him. Apparently, he got into some school that's really big on math and sciences, so it's only Konohamaru and Moegi. Though all three are still pretty close."

"Oh, I see. You seem to have known them for a long time."

"Yeah, my dad used to be the principal here like Konohamaru's grandfather before when my parents used to go to school here. Our families have been pretty close for a while."

Hinata nodded in understanding. Getting a good idea of the whole situation. It seemed like Naruto had pretty close ties to Konoha Prep as a whole. She was a little bit jealous. He was lucky to have what seemed to be a strong support system.

She was about to ask him something else when she caught a glimpse of the time on the clock hanging from the wall above his desk.

"O-oh dear! It's four o'clock! I'd love to keep talking Uzumaki-sensei, but I really must get going."

Hinata said in a hurry, and Naruto felt the smile he'd been wearing since she stepped in slacken a little.

"O-oh really? Well, I won't hold you if you gotta go."

Naruto managed to say with his usual grin, and Hinata smiled back.

"Thank you for speaking with me about Konohamaru-kun, and I hope you have a great weekend Uzumaki-sensei."

Hinata bowed before she turned to leave.

"Naruto."

She stopped at hearing his voice and turned back to him slightly. He felt himself getting fidgety again. It seemed to be a running theme today. He hadn't even meant to say something, but it had slipped out when he saw her leaving.

"You can just call me Naruto! Everyone does. Even the students."

He said good-naturedly, and Hinata nodded back at him with a smile. His attitude was infectious.

"O-okay…Naruto-sensei."

He made a move to correct her, but decided against it as she beamed at him. Who could argue against that?

"And ummm, y-you can call me H-Hinata-sensei? You know? I-if you want?"

She said shyly in her soft voice, and Naruto felt himself melt a little. As he nodded back at her goofily. Words no longer being a thing.

Seeing that the conversation had officially ended, Hinata gave Naruto a small wave before making her exit.

Naruto stood there for a good five minutes staring in to space with a goofy look on his face. Rehashing the events of his first official meeting with who he was now certain was the love of his life, and he could not help but grin and giggle at the thought of her being so close.

He probably could have stood there the rest of the weekend thinking about it had he not been interrupted by a student in almost full kendo garb standing outside his classroom door.

"Sensei! Oi, sensei! Club activities started like 30 minutes ago! Are you coming? The recruits are waiting for you."

The student said a little obnoxiously, but even his attitude could not completely bring Naruto down off his cloud.

"W-what'd you say you litt-"

The kid jumped slightly as Naruto brought his own kendo stick up in a mock threat.

"I'm coming. I'm coming you little punks."

He said to the kid, ruffling the boy's hair and grinning even as he exited. Thinking of a shy blue haired cutie the whole way.

* * *

After they had their conversation in his classroom, Naruto felt as if the barrier he had imagined to be there between him and Hinata began to disappear.

Each morning, he would get to school early to unlock everything. He would stand in front inspecting the students as they came in. Making sure that they were dressed up to code and not smuggling in any illegal contraband like manga or cigarettes.

Hinata would come strolling in with her long spring dresses and skirts, smiling at everyone who spoke, and she would speak to him.

Of course, she had done this even before. But now, she actually smiled specifically at him and spoke his name in her loveliest voice.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei."

Since their talk, she had even occasionally begun to wear her hair down. Sometimes bone straight or in waves from being newly washed and left to its own devices. He could smell her conditioner as she fluttered by, and a part of him wondered if she had done it for him.

In the end though, he would just grin back and wave like an idiot. Even if he was in the middle of reprimanding a student for their uniform. Much like now.

"Sigh, why is Hyuuga-sensei so hot?"

"Yeah, I kno-"

Naruto caught himself before slapping the student, Konohamaru, across the head.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"What? You were thinking it."

Naruto blushed.

"I-I….y-you…d-don't…you…"

Exasperated, in the end, he just grabbed Konohamaru by the ear in anger. Grabbing the violation in question, a newly pierced earring, before pulling it out.

"Ow, owowowowowowo!"

"Get to class! And, I'd better not see this again!"

Konohamaru grabbed his ear in pain.

"Hey! I just got that Naruto! I paid 2500¥ for that!"

"Shut up and get to class before I give you another bruising. And, it's Uzumaki-sensei to you punk. Got it?"

Naruto said as he made a taunting face at Konohamaru who just rubbed his ear and made a face back.

Konohamaru's nose had taken a couple of weeks, but it had finally healed by the third week of school. Though he had to wear a bandage most of the time to hide the swelling and purplish hue. Naruto and the students had made fun of him the whole time, and still were.

He had been angry at Moegi for a good portion of it for being the cause to all his problems, but it seemed like they were finally back to the point of being friends. Even if they still argued non-stop.

At least, they made homeroom interesting. Class 2-C was the rowdiest class in school. While 2-A, Hinata's homeroom, was the best behaved.

No one wanted to upset Hyuuga-sensei.

Hinata, for what it was worth, seemed to be getting along fine as a new teacher, and she had made fast friends with Temari, who had made it her duty to protect the new girl from the leerings of the male teachers. They would often talk to each other in the staff room and eat lunch together, which made its fair share of people jealous.

Naruto, in particular, since he was always stuck eating lunch with Kotetsu, Izumo, Sai, and occasionally Iruka.

Sometimes, on the days when Sakura was up at the school, he would eat lunch with her since it was usually the only time he had to spend with Sakura since she was always studying, working, or with Sasuke.

Before her knew it, the days had continued to pass as always, and summer break was almost on its way.

Sasuke, himself, had invited Naruto to have a few drinks after work during a week day, and he was heading to their usual haunt now, Ichiraku. They served the finest ramen and alcohol that side of Tokyo.

He had been going there since even before his college days just for the ramen, and it was not until later that he realized that great ramen needed great beer.

He walked into the quaint establishment, and Sasuke was already there with a glass of their best whiskey. It wasn't exactly Uchiha worthy, but Sasuke was not too particular about much unless it involved tomatoes or sweets (which he notoriously hated).

He was also quite specific in regards to sake, which is why he never ordered it.

Naruto was a welcomed sight as always

"Ah, Naruto! Good to see you!"

"Sup, Teuchi!"

"How you been? Work been treating you alright?"

"As good as it can considering I'm trying to wrangle a classroom full of knuckleheads."

Teuchi just laughed heartedly. Finding the situation all too familiar. Different person but a similar sight. Ichiraku had seen it many times.

Naruto responded easily to the older man who he had known since he was a child before finally addressing Sasuke.

"Sup, teme! See you started without me! Again!"

Sasuke just turned his head to look at him before taking a slow pointed sip of his whiskey, which only made Naruto pout as he took a seat next to Sasuke, who had removed the tie and jacket of his Armani suit.

"Well, maybe if you weren't late everywhere you go."

Sasuke said nonchalantly, which had Naruto bristling.

"Hey, why does everyone try to make me sound like Kakashi? Not everyone has a luxury car! Some of us have to take public transportation you know."

"Idiot, I offered to pick you up."

"I don't need your charity!"

"Naruto, quiet down and order. I don't have all night."

Sasuke said. Finally with some sense of aggravation at Naruto's whining. Teuchi just sat back polishing glasses as he watched on with a fatherly smile. It was a slow night. Wednesdays usually were. That's why it was the only day of the week Sasuke would come voluntary.

The only ones there were the regulars, and he was manning the place alone since Ayame was at home due to being pregnant with her third child.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll order when I want….which happens to be now. Two miso ramens please, and some of Ichiraku's famous beer!"

Sasuke just watched with a scoff as Naruto's mood did a complete 180 at the prospect of food.

"Coming right up!"

Teuchi said instinctively as he set a pitcher of beer in front of Naruto before he made his way to whip up the ramen.

Naruto wasted no time in pouring himself a glass and taking a long and sweet gulp of the pulpy liquid. Giving a sigh of satisfaction afterwards.

"Oi, aren't you going to order something teme?"

Sasuke looked at him, lazily taking a sip of his whiskey.

"No. I'll get something to go later. I have to head back to the office after this."

Naruto wasn't surprised, but still annoyed.

"What? You're pulling an all-nighter again? I've hardly had any time to see you, so I know Sakura must be pissed."

"Hn. It can't be helped. It's my first major project. Sakura understands."

Naruto just shook his head in disbelief.

"Why does your old man have you doing so much work anyways? Itachi's the boss. You're just the regional manager. He gave Itachi the whole of Japan straight out of university, and you've had to work yourself up. But, you still only manage a floor in Itachi's building. I, honestly, don't understand how you afford your clothes, your apartment, your car…Sakura! We both know she's high maintenance."

Sasuke glared, but it held little malice.

"Hmph, you ever heard of savings?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, and replied mockingly.

"You ever heard of trust fund?"

An incredulous look followed.

"Seriously, Naruto? Your dad is the commissioner of the Tokyo school board. An obvious candidate for the future Minister of Education, and you're talking about trust funds?"

"Hey, my dad didn't get that job till I was in college! I spent most of my life the simple son of a school teacher unlike you. Plus, my parents never give me money."

He sulked. His parents, basically his mother, refused to give him money. Thinking he was too immature and needed to work his way up like his father did. Not that he minded. He didn't need all of the fancy bells and whistles like his two friends. He was content with his one room apartment and simple job.

"Whatever. My father fully intends for Itachi to run the company anyway, so who cares what job I get?"

Sasuke gripped his glass of whiskey tightly before bringing it to his pale lips to take a sip. Not even tasting it as it went down. Though Naruto already knew that what he was saying wasn't true, and that Sasuke really did care. Why else had he been working all-nighters constantly for the past few months? Though he would never admit his grudges against his family out loud, so Naruto discerned it was probably best just to lighten the mood to at least give him some time to relax before having to go back and slave away as a corporate cog.

"I just don't think it's fair. Sakura's always nagging at me about my lifestyle, and you're the one who looks like the walking dead. Look at you, when's the last time you showered."

Naruto asked obnoxiously to get a rise. And, it worked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"When's the last time you shaved? Or bought some new clothes? You've been wearing that same track suit since we were in college. I don't think they even sell that brand anymore. No wonder you're still single."

He retorted mockingly. Naruto was partly offended. True, it had been a while since he had been in a relationship. The last being with a young lady named Shion, who he had dated for a few months almost 3 years ago. It hadn't quite worked out, and it had been a string of failed dates since then.

It wasn't his fault that none of them seemed to be quite right for him.

"Ah, screw you teme. Not everyone can be a pretty boy who met their soul mate at five! Some of us have to work for women's attention."

Naruto got his intended result as Sasuke blushed. Though with his normally pale skin, his slight flush actually only gave him the coloring of a regular person.

He hated talking about his relationship with Sakura. Especially with Naruto who had been there since the beginning and knew everything.

"You wouldn't have to be a pretty boy if you just groomed yourself! At least occasionally. What woman would want to date a guy who doesn't even try? Especially with their appearance. Like, none."

It was true. Even as Naruto opened his mouth to try and retort, nothing would come.

Because, it was true.

He hadn't really tried much in these last few years. It seemed like the women of the real world were much different from the girls he had dated in high school and college. They wanted different things now. Their expectations were higher. And, his old way of dating was not working with them.

He was too immature. He'd heard too often. If not from them directly, then from a friend of a friend who had said so when asked.

Apparently, he **was** the problem.

But, he didn't want that to be the case. Not anymore. Not when he had just met Hinata.

So, instead of responding, he just took a sip of his beer, and Sasuke noticed almost immediately with narrowed eyes that something wasn't right.

He knew that look.

"You like someone."

Beer went flying, sputtering from his mouth from the sound of Sasuke's voice. How the hell did he know? Naruto had told no one.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about tem-"

"Drop the act. You like someone. It's obvious. You haven't looked this pathetic and insecure since you thought you had a crush on Sakura in middle school."

"Hey! You promised! I told you never to bring that up agai-"

"Who is it?"

Sasuke asked directly. Cutting off any more protests or diversions. Staring directly into his eyes. Completely confident in being right, and the fact Naruto would tell him. Naruto resisted for a moment or two, but deflated not too long after. It was no use hiding it from Sasuke's observing eyes, and he kind of wanted to tell someone anyway.

"Oh, alright!"

He began before speaking hesitantly and shyly. Even as Sasuke waited patiently with a smug look.

"There's a new teacher who started working at Konoha Prep this year. Her name is…Hinata. H-hyuuga Hinata. And, she's…I don't know…kind of my dream woman."

Naruto admitted. Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. It felt nice not hiding his feelings. Though, maybe they were pretty obvious to anyone but Hinata. He hoped not.

"Hyuuga…"

Sasuke asked. Testing the name with a perplexed look on his face. Something about it rang a few bells. Though, he wasn't quite sure what.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, kind, smart, and like worldly and stuff. I heard, she even studied abroad in Europe and America."

"Hn."

"Plus, she's great with her students, and they love her, which is crazy cause they pretty much hate everyone. They're teenagers."

Naruto got this far off look in his eyes, and Sasuke began staring at him like he had a second head.

"I don't know man. She's just perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"She is. She's graceful and elegant. And, literally the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But, she doesn't act like she even knows that. She's sweet and nice to everyone. Even me, and we both know I'm an idiot."

Sasuke just sat and listened with his eyebrow raised. Not used to what was happening, and wondering if this was the new normal. He felt like there was more Naruto had to say though he himself had no words, but by the time Naruto realized he was staring into space, Teuchi had come back with his ramen.

He proceeded to gobble it down and the pitcher of beer before ordering one more bowl and two more pitchers. Spending the rest of the night joking around and grinning like a fool as usual. Though with a little less sparkle than what was normal

By the end of the night, Sasuke had to take a drunk Naruto home despite his slurring protests, and the next day, Naruto went to work hungover.

All of his classes were blessed with a free study period, and everybody ended the week happy.

* * *

The Tuesday of the next week Naruto decided to have lunch with Sakura in the Nurse's Office. She put a sign on the door that read "Knock If Needed", and they had to sit away from the medical supplies to ensure no contamination, which made him roll his eyes.

Sakura seemed to be in a peculiar mood.

"So, I had lunch with Temari yesterday."

Naruto didn't process what she said as he tore into his convenience store bento box. He would usually just grab some cup ramen, but he knew Sakura wouldn't like that even as she ate her own convenience store bento, which was honestly not much healthier.

Pure Sakura logic.

He just chewed on a piece of semi-cold dry chicken. Nodding his head in acknowledgement of her statement.

"Really? Sounds nice."

"Mmmhmmm. Hyuuga-sensei, the new English teacher was with us."

Sakura said it casually as she leafed through her rice, but Naruto stopped mid chew anyway. Sensing something wrong with the force even as Sakura tried to act nonchalant. He let out a cough before he went back to his bento.

"With H-hyuuga-sensei, you say?"

"Yup, she's really sweet actually. I really like her. I can see why she's so…popular with the male staff."

Sakura was throwing the line, but Naruto was not sure he wanted to bite.

"I-is she?"

"Oh come on Naruto! Like you don't know."

It didn't take much to break Sakura.

"Know what!? What am I supposed to know?"

"Naruto…I know."

Sakura looked at him. Her bento placed aside. Barely eaten as she stared him down. Naruto gulped.

"Know? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"I know that you like Hyuuga-sensei! Duh."

Sasuke, that rat.

"I can't believe it! That teme told you!"

Naruto was incensed, and at least Sakura had the decency to look slightly guilty. Though, not by much.

"Really Naruto? Sasuke-kun tells me everything. You should know that by now. The real issue is why you didn't tell me? We see each other like every week! We work together. I work with her. I could've helped you!"

"Because, I didn't want the whole school to know!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to say I'm a gossip?"

He could smell the danger.

"N-no, but, _someone_ told all of Konoha Prep about my first kiss ACCIDENTALLY being with Sasuke in primary school. The only one who knew that was you!"

"Naruto, that was ten years ago! And, I wasn't the one who told. It was Ino."

"And who told her!?"

"I…"

She didn't have much of an explanation for that.

"Ummm, okay, so that may have been me."

"Thank you!"

"But! But, I never told her anymore secrets after that. And, plus, Ino doesn't even know Hyuuga-sensei. Who is she going to tell?"

"Sai."

"Okay, so I just won't tell Ino."

He let out an exasperated sigh. He would rather everyone just stay out of this…whatever this was, but he knew that now that Sakura was involved that just was not going to happen. And, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let Sakura help out. It was not like he was killing the game by himself.

So far, he was sure Hinata saw him strictly as a co-worker. He doubted she even thought of him outside of work. They'd only really had one real conversation.

"Naruto, just let me help you. Hinata-san actually seems like a great person. Unlike some of your other girlfriends. I think she might actually be a good match for you."

He felt himself sigh again.

"Sakura, I don't know. Like you said, Hinata's really popular with the male teachers. I just feel like she's probably not even that interested in me. Someone like her probably only likes guys like Yakushi-sensei."

Sakura gave an involuntary shiver. Having heard a few things about the guy in her medical circle that weren't exactly flattering. They also weren't exactly illegal, so she couldn't really report him despite how disturbing some of the rumors were. She just chose to steer clear of him.

"And, that's just here at work. Imagine how popular she must be outside of work."

"Naruto, stop being so down on yourself. Yakushi-sensei isn't all he's cracked up to be, and if I can help it, I'll make sure Hinata-san goes nowhere near him. Plus, she doesn't seem to even know all these guys like her. According to Temari, she's already been asked out several times, and she doesn't even know it."

"What!? By who!?"

"Naruto! It doesn't matter. She's not interested. In fact, the only male teacher she mentioned more than once, was you."

She said pointedly as she leaned back, and Naruto felt his heart stop.

"Me?"

"Yeah, apparently, you've made an impression on her, so I wouldn't be so quick to rule myself out if I were you."

Naruto stared down at his half eaten bento as he let the thought roll around in his head. The thought that Hinata, the beautiful, gorgeous, and classy Hinata, might actually be interested in him in some form or fashion.

He felt himself smile at the possibility. His confidence taking a leap upward.

"You think so Sakura?"

"Sure. Why not? You're not a bad guy Naruto. You're handsome when you actually put in some effort. If you actually shaved and tried a little harder with your appearance, I'm sure women would line-up to talk to you. You're a little immature sometimes, but you have a big heart. Everyone knows that."

These were all things he knew, but it was still nice to hear them. Especially from Sakura. The girl he used to consider his first love.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. I talked with Temari and Hinata-san, and I think we're going to make having lunch together a weekly thing until I leave to start my residency. Why don't you join us next time?"

"Are you sure? Isn't that a bit…"

"Yes, Naruto. It's not like I'm forcing you guys on a date. Temari and I will be there. It's not a big deal. It's just a way for you to get more comfortable with Hinata-san. I'm sure she won't mind, and Temari hates you the least of all of her male co-workers. So, I'm sure it'll be fine."

The more he heard it. The more he liked the idea. It would give him a chance to get to know Hinata, and maybe…even get comfortable enough to ask her out. Maybe he should have told Sakura earlier.

"Naruto. Just one thing."

"Yeah."

"Shave."

"What? It's not THAT bad. You guys act like I have I beard or something. It's just a little fuzz."

"I don't care. You look homeless. Shave. It's the least you could do if you want to impress Hinata-san. I'm not even asking you to give up your track suits despite the fact every other male teacher wears slacks, button down shirts, AND a tie. I'm just asking you to shave. You'd look so much better."

"Jeez, okay! If you really think it will help."

"It will. Trust me."

Naruto blanched. There goes the mature look he was going for. Apparently, everyone hated it.

He spent the next week thinking about the lunch. How he was going to speak, what he was going to wear. He felt like a kid again. He hadn't been this excited to spend time with a woman in years.

He even considered wearing Sakura's suggested button down and slacks, but knowing he had to spend the whole day running after hormonal teenagers quickly nixed that idea.

He wouldn't look very presentable in a sweat stained shirt and wrinkled pants, so he settled on waking up just a little bit earlier to steam out the wrinkles in his favorite track suit and ironing his undershirt.

He even started shaving more often and using after shave, and he again take upon the boyish look he had in college. The look he had been running from.

His students started to notice. He'd be walking in the hallway, a student would run past, and even as he scolded them, they'd make some remark about his youthful looks.

It seemed to be a running joke in his homeroom that he was actually a transfer student pretending to be Naruto-sensei. He just hoped all this teasing was worth it.

When the day finally came, and the lunch bell rang, he felt his palms get a little sweaty. Even as his students ignored his final words to gather into groups, his mind was too far gone to correct them as he made his way out. Only hearing snippets of conversations.

"Omg, are you going to the TaKeshi concert this summer?"

"Of course! He's so cool. How could I miss-"

"Man, that new Ninja Slayer 3 is awesome! Have you seen the new DLC coming out this-"

He slide the door closed partly in a daze as a million thoughts ran across his mind. Excitement, nerves, fear, anticipation. All tumbling about in his stomach. Just at the thought of being around her.

He saw her every morning and every day in the staff room, in the halls in between classes, and around the school grounds, and yet the thought of seeing her now made him feel so many things.

He made his way across the grounds. Passing students and staff as they loitered in the halls and walked to the cafeteria, speaking when spoken to. He saw himself in the mirror and did a quick once over, almost not recognizing what he saw.

He looked five or maybe ten years younger. He styled his hair a little and dusted off nonexistent particles from his clothes. Smiling a huge grin at the end result. Confidence was key, and Naruto was all about faking it till you make it.

"Yosh! I've got this! It's just lunch with Temari and Sakura."

Except when he walked out to the designated meeting area on the hill under the large cherry blossom tree at the back end of the school near the soccer field, he only saw one lone figure.

"Oh, crap."

There sat Hinata, by herself, with a book as she waited. It was obvious who she was waiting for, but he didn't expect to be the first one there.

He hesitated approaching, thinking of all the ways he could make himself look like an idiot when he decided there was no way he could leave Hinata sitting there by herself when he was one of the people she was waiting for.

"Umm, h-hi, Hinata-sensei."

She jumped. He seemed to have startled her as she looked up at him with her large eyes wide. He could see the sun reflect off of them and make her pale eyes shimmer lavender. She smiled instantly when she recognized him and put her book away.

"O-oh, Naruto-sensei, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were already here."

Hearing her voice seemed to comfort him, and he felt himself relax just enough to be a normal person…for the moment.

"No, it's fine! I'm sorry I startled you."

She was wearing her usual ensemble with her long hair laid to one side over her shoulder, her bangs effortlessly framing her face, and a smile.

It was a beautiful picture she made.

"Y-you didn't startle me. I was just a little distracted with catching up with some reading while I was waiting for you. Would you, umm…like a seat?"

She offered kindly. Her hand elegantly indicating to the spot right next to her on the slope of the hill, and Naruto soon realized he had been awkwardly towering over her the whole while.

"Oh! Ummm, yeah, I probably should do that, huh? Hehe."

He sat down and made himself comfortable next to her. Feeling nervous and excited, and enjoying the nice day. Hinata seemed to be doing much of the same.

"So, uh, what were you reading just now?"

Naruto asked just to make conversation as they waited.

"Oh this?"

She responded as she reached and showed him the book with its pale blue cover.

"Just a book of poems by one of my favorite poets."

"Is it in English or Japanese?"

Hinata looked at him surprised before she giggled girlishly. Hiding behind her hand slightly.

"It's a-actually in French."

Naruto felt dumbstruck.

"Oh."

He said dumbly before laughing nervously as Hinata smiled back at him sweetly.

"It's o-okay. You couldn't have known that I speak Japanese, English, and French."

She said trying to placate his feelings. He opened his mouth to respond when he felt a ding from his pocket. He took his phone out to read a message from Sakura that read…

 _Good luck. ;)_

He felt himself freeze as he looked at the two little words and sly face mocking him. Damn it, Sakura! He should have known this was a set-up. Hinata noticed his hesitation.

"W-what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Ummm, yeah, it just umm…looks like Sakura won't be joining us…after all."

Hinata wore a look of understanding.

"O-oh? She didn't tell you? Apparently, her and Temari got pulled away urgently. I'm not quite sure what it's about, but she told me earlier that they probably wouldn't be able to make it."

Naruto wasn't surprised that Sakura had set things up this way, but he was shocked she had actually managed to convince Temari of the plan as well. He shivered. Sakura was a dangerous being.

Despite the fact things had just taken a major turn he had not been anticipating, he felt like a new opportunity had just presented itself and fallen into his lap. The whole point was for him to get to know Hinata better anyway, and what better way than having some alone time with her.

Sakura was a genius. An evil one, but a genius no less.

"Um, well, I guess it's just you and me then, huh?"

Naruto asked nervously. Trying to ascertain her thoughts on the whole situation. While he was thrilled, it wouldn't do much good if Hinata was uncomfortable.

Didn't seem like he had much to worry about though as Hinata just smiled and grabbed a pretty purple bento box from her side with golden etchings.

"I suppose so."

She replied before extending her hand to offer him an identical black one.

"I m-made this for you."

Naruto looked down and felt his face go red.

"W-what? You didn't have to do this Hinata-sensei."

She looked at him shyly as she tilted her head. Allowing some of her hair to tickle the rose-colored cheeks of her face.

"I…I k-know. I just ummm…I noticed how you usually only eat cup ramen and convenience store bentos for lunch, so I thought maybe..."

She looked down. Not finishing her sentence before her eyes met his again.

"It's no problem r-really. I make Temari-sensei one sometimes too. I e-enjoy cooking, so I don't mind."

Naruto looked at her in wonderment and slight embarrassment. She'd noticed his poor diet, and actually made him a bento.

Not knowing what to say, he took the black bento from her and opened it. To see a home cooked meal made just for him. A part of him felt like crying.

"Thank you Hinata-sensei!"

He said it a little louder than expected which made Hinata jump slightly…again. He'd need to get a handle on that.

"No p-problem really Naruto-sensei."

He grinned at her. Noticing that she was watching intently as he took a bite of a plump piece of shrimp tempura. His mouth felt attacked as it was coated with the juicy flavor of the seasoning. His eyes widening unintentionally.

"Mmmmm!"

Hinata beamed as she watched him chew.

"Do you…you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

She giggled at his excited reply.

"It's really good Hinata-sensei. I'm not just saying that. It's even better than cup ramen, and I love cup ramen."

"I'm glad you lik…l-love it!"

He nodded his head and chewed even as Hinata opened her own bento to begin eating.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a home cooked meal every once in a while. I don't really get those often."

Hinata seemed to stare at him after his statement, and he saw her cheeks color even as she looked away.

"Really? You umm…you don't have anyone to cook for you?"

Naruto's chewing slowed down as he looked her way. She was tentatively chewing on some daikon. Avoiding eye contact, and Naruto felt a grin spread its way across his lips. Maybe he was reading into things, but something made it feel as if this question was important.

"Nope. I live alone, and I'm too lazy to cook for myself. Sometimes I go by my parents' house since they live in the city, but my mom's cooking sucks. And, my dad's just as lazy as me."

She laughed, and Naruto noticed that it was different than her girlish giggles. It was heartier. More full and mirthful. He had never heard it before then. He could tell, and he decided he wanted to hear it again. Even as she spoke through the remainders of her laughter.

"Oh."

The response was just as generic as any other, but Naruto could swear there was some hidden relief in her expression. Buried in the remnants of the happiness that was the result of her laughter.

Just like that what seemed a mountain became a hill. Still insurmountable, but less so now.

They spent the rest of the lunch making light small talk, and just enjoying each other's company. He asked her about her summer break plans, and was shocked to hear that she was going out of town to Europe to visit her younger sister who was currently going to school in Spain.

His own plans of staying home, drinking, and bugging Sasuke and Sakura seemed lame in comparison, and when she asked for his own answer, he felt himself avoiding a direct answer to the question.

She didn't seem to notice or mind though, and they both seemed to feel as if the hour passed too soon since even as the bell tolled and they made to go their separate ways, she paused in front of the school entrance.

"W-well, that was nice."

"Yeah."

He could only agree as she stared up at him. Smiling.

"We should do it more often. It was fun talking to you Naruto-sensei. It made me realize I really don't know that much about my colleagues."

"Yeah, definitely!"

He said it with a little too much excitement, and again she laughed. But, honestly, he'd be a fool to pass it up.

"Well, see you around. I hope you have a great summer break."

"You too, Hinata-sensei!"

Even as she vibrantly walked away from him, he could not keep the grin from spreading across his face.

He was in! He was finally in!

"Yosh!"

He walked back to class with a pep in his step even as he scolded a few students in the halls on his way back.

For the first time in ever, Naruto was not excited about summer break.

* * *

It was another two and half months before he saw Hinata again.

Summer break had been relaxing, but lonely. Even visiting his family and hanging out with friends could not curb the feeling since in the end he would always return, alone, to an empty apartment.

It made him confront the fact that he had been lonely for a while, but had just ignored it.

This time he returned to school having actually worked on a lesson plan, missing Sakura since she had finally officially resigned, and eager to see Hinata to see where they stood.

He had not been disappointed.

The first day, Hinata invited him to have lunch with her and Temari, and it became a thing.

At least a couple times a week, he would have lunch with them. The biggest draw of course was Hinata, but it also helped him to get on friendlier terms with Temari as well since he was able to see past her initially thick skin. He knew her of course since her husband, Shikamaru, was one of his old friends, but it was his first time interacting with her outside of group gatherings or without Shikamaru present.

And, he had to say she was pretty cool once one looked past her man-hating ways. He had learned that she had recently been forced to become the girls' basketball coach due to Anko's unexplained absence, and unlike any other sports teams Konoha Prep had, Naruto's included, they were actually good. Like national level good, which meant longer seasons and longer hours.

He also learned that her and Shikamaru were trying for a baby, and had suspiciously managed to get an appointment with one of the most exclusive and highly sought after OB/GYNs in the country. Very suspicious indeed.

Then, eventually it evolved from being the three of them to him and Hinata also having lunch a few times a week, alone.

It became his favorite part of the day. Away from the hustle and bustle of teaching and coaching his snot nosed kids, but inevitably, people started to notice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Casanova."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he made his way into the staff room during his free period. Only to run into Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Casa who?"

Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Proving again you're as dumb as a brick. Aren't you a history teacher? Don't you have a degree in History?"

"My focus was Ancient Japan! How am I supposed to know this Casawhatever person?"

"You…ugh, whatever! I'm calling you a Romeo. You know who THAT is right?"

He was given a deadpanned look.

"I think I may have heard of him. He's the one who started the French Revolution, right?"

Naruto said sarcastically as he slapped some papers he needed to grade on his desk. Thankfully there were only a few teachers milling about since he knew what this conversation was about to be.

"Ha ha ha, real wise guy. I still don't get how you got Hyuuga-sensei to talk to you. Let alone eat lunch with you almost every day! Especially now that you look twelve."

Kotetsu mentioned as he leaned on Naruto's desk. Izumo had already made his way to his own desk, and he was completely ignoring their whole conversation. Naruto only smirked.

"What's wrong? You jealous?"

"You wish bird brain!"

He exclaimed before he got off of the desk and grumbled his way back to his desk.

"You know-"

Naruto jumped, and turned around to see Sai standing right behind him. Smiling eerily.

"He's asked Hyuuga-sensei out several times, but he's always been too subtle. So, she never noticed…or so people believe."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"And? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Just that she seems selective about who she hangs out with."

He said mysteriously as he made his way towards the staff room exit. Looking back over his shoulder and grinning more if it were even possible.

And, despite creeping him out, it also made Naruto think.

Could it be possible that Hinata liked him from the start?

They had spending a lot of time together at the school. During lunch and free periods, and he was starting to learn a lot about her such as her sweet tooth, and the fact she had a way with languages. She was fluent in five. She was shy, which he already kind of knew, but he could really tell now, and she was super smart. Way smarter than him.

She had graduated from university in France with a degree in Communications. She didn't go into detail about why she had decided to teach English at Konoha Prep, and though they had spoken about some aspects of their personal lives, he noticed she usually only mentioned her sister and a cousin close in age.

She rarely talked about her parents. He wondered why. He was very close with his own despite how much he criticized them, but he was not sure he and she were close enough yet for him to bring it up.

Autumn had arrived, and it bloomed with the golden colorings of the trees. He noticed that Hinata started wearing scarves earlier than most, and her usually flat clad feet had begun to be adorned by cute dark and neutral boots of different shades.

The school was getting ready for the annual Sports Festival, and as usual, homeroom was extended to plan.

Naruto walked in class to the usual raucous sounds of class 2-C, and he groaned. Knowing that this was about to be a pain in the butt. Just like every other year.

Even with his presence in the class, the students continued on chatting away and standing around as if he weren't there. Used to the treatment, he simply took his kendo sword and gave it a nice smack against the chalk board.

The sharp sound managed to get the attention of most of the students, and some of them even looked offended.

"Shut up, and sit down!"

"Oi, sensei! What are you doing?! How many times has the team said not to disrespect the kendo equipmen-"

"I said pipe down!"

Another student's voice chimed in.

"But, you're the one who said we can't afford any new gear-"

"Hey! Zip it I said!"

Naruto said authoritatively, and the students just looked at each other before the ones standing began to take their seats as Naruto watched appreciatively. Once everyone was seated and quiet except for a few murmurs, he began speaking.

"Anyway, as most of you may know, the annual Sports Festival is this Saturday."

There was a mixed sound of dread and excitement at the news.

With groans of trepidation mixing and intermingling pleasantly with exclamations of glee.

The Sports Festival was usually a fun day for the athletically inclined since it gave them the opportunity to show off and impress, but it was also mandatory for every student to participate, which also included those who did not have such a…physically advanced disposition.

"Yeah, yeah. This isn't exactly a fun time for me either. Especially when we get our butts handed to us by Temari's class every year."

And it was true. The woman was a menace and ultra-competitive, and after losing five years in a row, Naruto could feel himself clinching his kendo stick with grit teeth at the thought of another crushing defeat. Especially in front of Hinata. Nope, nuh uh, he was NOT about to let that happen.

"Well, not this year you layabouts! You guys know the drill. Konohamaru, Moegi, get up here."

There was a united chorus of protest.

"What? Why, me?"

"Come on! Again? Why is it always us!? You're the sensei!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"wHy Me? yOu'Re tHe SeNsEi."

He responded back with a garish face, which caused the whole class to look at him as if they'd lost all hope in him being any sort of adult.

"Because I said so. That's why. You two are the ones who chose to be the class reps. It's your own fault."

"We didn't choose. We had no choice! No one else wanted to do it, and you volunteered us."

"Doesn't matter. It's your responsibility now. Now, get up here and start writing."

Both of them sighed and grumbled in annoyance, but got up to approach the board as asked before Moegi grabbed a piece a chalk as Naruto sat back against the wall closest to the outside window. Arms folded and feet up on his desk.

"Fine then,sEnSei! First up, is relay I guess, and Akashi, put your hand down! You always volunteer and faint half way through the race."

Konohamaru pointed accusingly, and Akashi looked offended as he pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose.

"Sensei?!"

His voice entreated as Naruto lazily opened one of his closed eyes before addressing Konohamaru.

"That was a bit mean. I don't condone students bullying other students."

Konohamaru was aghast.

"But, you're the one who sai-"

"WHICH is why I have decided that Akashi…you're on cheer duty."

"Sensei!"

The whole class breathed a sigh of relief as Moegi jotted it down and Akashi huffed. Incensed, but if that was the case…

"Cheer Captain, and I won't report you to the board."

Naruto continued to study him languidly. Having had his fair share of run ins with the board even as a student. So, he merely shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

"Yes!"

Akashi pumped his hand and did a small yell that started strong but ended weakly as he adjusted his glasses again and reached for his notebook. Konohamaru and Moegi both rolled their eyes and made eye contact. Already mentally exhausted.

"'Kay, so, anyways, back to the relay."

The rest of the planning session went pretty smoothly though Naruto did occasionally intone or veto certain things that's we're proposed. Making both class reps wonder why in the hell he did not just lead the session himself when the bell finally rang, with students making their ways out into the halls and Naruto heading to the staff room.

But, he didn't get far before he heard an all too familiar voice call to him.

"Oi, Naruto."

The blonde man groaned internally even as he turned to see the smug and annoying face of Kotetsu. Kotetsu smirked when he saw he got the other man's attention until Naruto turned and kept walking. Almost as never even seeing him.

"Oi! Naruto! I know you saw me!"

He yelled. Gaining the attention of several people in the hall when Naruto snapped.

"What?!"

Kotetsu came strutting up to him in response. Whispering when he got close enough.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No."

Was the immediate answer as Naruto started back walking. With the other man following not too far behind.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Well, maybe because last time you tricked me into making a bet you knew I'd forget!"

Was his response, but the older dark haired man just laughed in response.

"Yeah, good times. Good times."

He didn't have time to admire his own handy work however as Naruto glared back at him. It was Naruto, so it wasn't too threatening, but still.

"Okay, okay, I got it. But, I'm sure this is one bet you might actually want to hear."

He spoke, but Naruto obviously wasn't convinced.

"It's about Hyuuga-sensei."

Naruto stopped mid-step before turning slowly to Kotetsu, who was sure he had him when all of a sudden…

"Hinata-chan! Ewww, you creep! What the hell are you talking about? You perv-"

Due to Naruto's unnaturally loud voice, Kotetsu moved to cover Naruto's mouth even though they had made it to a hall in a somewhat quieter part of the school.

"No! Not like what you're thinking you idiot!"

"Mmfwha rmu pmpnb."

Kotetsu removed his hand when he felt saliva from Naruto trying to talk.

"Then what the hell are you talking about you bastard!?"

"Ew…"

Kotetsu wiped his hand slowly on Naruto's tracksuit.

"Nothing that extreme jackass!"

His response was an incredulous look.

"Look, I like Hyuuga-sensei. I think I've made that pretty obvious."

Naruto scoffed and wore a shit eating grin. Arms crossed.

"Yeah, that'd be the understatement of the year."

"Shaddup! Anyways, as I was saying…I like Hyuuga-sensei, and I plan on letting her know. Soon."

"From what I've heard, you've already done that a gazillion times and got like zero response."

"For real this time! I know what people have been saying about me. Just like I'm sure you know what others have been saying about you, but…my feelings for Hyuuga-sensei, they're genuine. I actually really…really like her."

After hearing the authenticity in the other man's voice and seeing the look of his eyes cast down, Naruto felt his grin somewhat fall along with his arms. He had no idea Kotetsu was so serious about Hinata, and he felt himself exclaim in frustration as he ruffled his blonde hair with his hand.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"You like her too, and I hate to admit it but you've managed to get closer to her than me in the last few months. But, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up, and neither are you right?"

"Hell no!"

He answered almost immediately, and Kotetsu smirked. Knowing that would be his answer.

"Good. Since neither one of us are giving up, I figured we could use the Sports Festival to make sure we don't both confess to Hyuuga-sensei at the same time. She seems like the type to get really hung up about things like that."

Kotetsu wasn't…wrong. If both of them confessed at the same time, Hinata seemed like the type to reject them both just to keep the peace in the office and not hurt anyone's feelings.

But, wait a minute…confess?

Was that even something Naruto wanted to do? He hadn't even really thought about it. I mean he had, but right now? Was he ready to put it all on the line to confess his feelings to a woman who had become much more than just a crush. A woman who had also become a friend.

Thinking back to the time they had spent together…her kind smile, the gentle way she would tilt her head when she was confused, the way her nose would scrunch up when she was truly and utterly laughing, the smell of her hair, her delicate hands and how one time she got a cut on them…the repercussion of having made him a bento…

And, looking at Kotetsu, with the seriousness in his eyes, as a man, how could he not respond 100% as wholeheartedly. If he could not, there was no way he was worthy of Hinata's attention or affection.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

He asked almost reluctantly, and the older man grinned back at him.

"Simple, the man whose class takes number one gets to confess to Hyuuga-sensei first, and if the first confession isn't successful, the other has to wait until the end of the school year."

"The end of the school year! Jeez. That long!?"

"Yup."

Naruto did the math in his head and that would be approximately four or five months of waiting. But, that's only if he lost. He didn't even have to contemplate whether Kotetsu would get rejected or not.

He just had to win then.

He smirked back at Kotetsu. His whisker marks rising on his cheeks and giving him a mischievous look as Kotetsu extended his hand in offering.

"You're on! Don't regret it!"

He spoke. Grabbing the other man's hand in finality.

"Don't worry. I won't."

 **PART ONE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that was fun. I usually have a whole spiel after a story. Not this time though. Lol, enjoy!


End file.
